El Guardián
by Lue Nightroad
Summary: Ella no sufre mucho por quien ha descubierto su existencia o no, con la excepción de cierto ninja que a ella le interesa. / COMPLETO
1. La excepción

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si, ya lo sabemos.

Espero les guste esta extraña pareja que ya se nos había ocurrido a Ahiidis Black y a mi.

**Capitulo 1: La excepción**

Tal vez nadie note a Hinata, excepto sus compañeros de equipo y su casi madre Kurenai. Realmente ella no sufre mucho por quien ha descubierto su existencia o no, con la excepción de cierto ninja que a ella le interesa.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Yamato se sentó en la misma banca que ella. Estaban bajo un árbol otoñal del parque lleno de niños emocionados por los nuevos juegos.

-Cuanto ruido, ¿verdad? –exclamo Yamato sonriendo sutilmente.

Hinata se asusto enseguida de verlo a un lado suyo.

-Oh, perdone, ¿la asuste, Hinata-sama? –se preocupo.

-Si –sonrió –Un poco.

-Lo lamento.

-No se preocu… un minuto… ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy su guardián desde hace 3 meses, ¿No se lo dijo su padre?

-¿C-como que mi guardián? –se confundió aun mas.

-Si, su padre me contrato. Me dijo que usted prefería no verme así que decidí cuidarla en secreto… pero por lo visto usted no sabe nada, Hinata-sama. –dijo entre sorprendido y serio.

Hinata no dijo nada, se quedo pensativa, asimilando todo aquello. ¿Había sido cuidada tres meses por Yamato sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta? ¡Cuantas cosas vergonzosas no la habría visto hacer! Como la vez que se tropezó con una piedrecilla o la vez que se asusto con un árbol.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron drásticamente cuando por su mente paso el último pensamiento.

"_¡Me ha estado notando por tres meses!"_


	2. Tu sombra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2: Tu sombra**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hinata daba pinta de ser despistada; y lo era, ¿pero al grado de no darse cuenta que un ninja la había estado siguiendo en secreto por tres meses? ¡Eso ya era ceguera! Se regaño a si misma unas mil veces, que pésima ninja de Konoha era, ¡que ofensa para su byakugan!

La joven peliazul caminaba por las calles llenas de gente a esa hora, iba muy callada, se encontraba nerviosa y tímida en esos momentos, pues Yamato caminaba al lado de ella, esta vez como su guardián ya no secreto.

-¿Necesita ir a algún lugar en especial, Hinata-sama? La veo muy pensativa –dijo el hombre con voz alegre. –No se detenga por mí. Mi trabajo es ser su sombra.

"_Mi trabajo es ser su sombra"_ Esas palabras retumbaron en los pensamientos de ella. ¡Cuanto le había agradado que dijera aquello!

-P-pues… pensaba en ir a comprar flores… -hablo con timidez característica en ella.

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Es viernes! Lo olvidaba –la interrumpió –Los viernes compra flores en el negocio de los Yamanaka. –sonrió feliz de haberlo recordado, pero cambio su gesto al ver a su protegida con un sonrojo intenso. –Ah… lo siento, Hinata-sama! Creo que no debí decir eso –se disculpo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-N-no se preocupe, Yamato-san. –dijo con amabilidad.

Por unos momentos siguieron caminando rumbo a la florería Yamanaka sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, pues aunque no se dieran cuenta, ambos se hallaban nerviosos por la escena anterior.

-¡Hinata! Que gusto que hayas venido –la saludo Ino cuando la vio entrar al establecimiento.

-Hola, Ino-san –saludo con gentileza, sin dejar su tono tímido.

-Ino-san, Ino,san! –se quejo la rubia de ojos azules. – ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que basta con que me digas Ino?... –se detuvo por un momento al ver que Yamato no se separaba de Hinata. Levanto la vista y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –Dígame, Yamato-taicho, ¿Esta usted de alguna forma acosando a Hinata?

-¿QUE? –grito Yamato espantado al mismo tiempo que Hinata.

-¡Ino-san! –La peliazul estuvo a dos segundos de desmayarse. –Lo que sucede es que Yamato-san es mí…

-¡TARDE! –Interrumpió Yamato sorpresivamente – ¡Tarde! –Repitió riendo fingidamente –Se nos hace tarde ya, Hinata-sama. Es hora de ir a dejarle a la godaime las flores que nos encargo, nos llevaremos estas –dijo tomando un ramo de azucenas blancas que estaban ya preparadas. –Aquí esta el dinero –deposito unas monedas en el mostrador. –Uff, fue una misión difícil –se limpio la frente con la muñeca - Hasta luego, Yamanaka-san! –Yamato le tomo la mano a Hinata y rápidamente la llevo a salir de la florería dejando a Ino totalmente confundida.

Cuando estuvieron un poco lejos, el ninja le soltó la mano y se detuvo a respirar aire.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso? –inquirió Hinata a punto de juzgarlo loco.

-Disculpe mi comportamiento, Hinata-sama, pero esta prohibido que las demás personas se enteren de que soy su guardián. Ordenes de su padre, es por su seguridad. –explico.

-Yamato-san… -hablo con la voz en un hilo viéndolo como un gatito inocente -Perdone.

El guardián se quedo perdido por un momento en el rostro de la tierna Hinata, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se dio un fuerte golpe mental.

-Bueno… -volteo a ver otra parte e intento cambiar de tema. –Este… ¿Qué hará con las flores? Digo, mi deber es cuidarla cuando pone un pie fuera de la mansión Hyuuga y siempre que compra flores, entra a la mansión y ya no se que hace con ellas.

La joven sonrió un poco y su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

-Son para mama. Mi padre me dejo conservar un poco de sus cenizas y yo las he enterrado en donde era nuestro lugar especial.

Yamato la miro con atención.

-¿Quiere venir? –le pregunto Hinata.

La heredera al trono había conseguido que dejaran pasar a Yamato al territorio Hyuuga. La joven lo condujo al patio mas grande que Yamato había visto hasta ahora, observo muchos arboles en aquel sitio, pero solo uno estaba alejado del resto, con hojas aun verdes, de tronco ancho y fuerte. En una de sus ramas se había colocado un tierno columpio de madera.

Mientras caminaban hacia allá, el guardián percibió aquel lugar como solitario y melancólico.

Hinata deposito las hermosas flores blancas a un lado del árbol y luego se sentó en el columpio. De repente una brisa fresca revolvió sus largos cabellos, pero ella no le dio importancia y siguió mirando el paisaje a lo lejos.

Yamato observo lo tranquila y pensativa que estaba su joven protegida, pero observo también algo que no le gusto, Hinata estaba envuelta en un aura de soledad. Repentinamente sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, seguramente ella se desmayaría o iba a cohibirse con él.

"Desde hoy procurare ser un amigo para ti…" pensó -Seré tu sombra –susurro.

-¿Eh? –Hinata volteo a verlo.

-Nada, Hinata-sama. –sonrió un poco.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer! Se que es una pareja extraña, pero me encanta!**

**Gracias por sus amables reviews:**

**Ahidis Black -**Bueno, ya vimos que Hinata es despistada, jaja.

**Dark-riza -**Gracias por comentar! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me encantan las parejas raras! :3

**nekomoon - **Gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado la conti :)


	3. Un lazo frágil

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Un lazo fragil**

**.**

**.**

A Hinata Hyuuga le gusta alguien. No, no es el típico rubio que todos en Konoha piensan, por él solo siente admiración. Se trata de un castaño de piel blanca, de grandes ojos negros y cara alegre que cuando quiere puede causar verdaderos sustos. Es jounin y ANBU, lo que lo hace un hombre fuerte y digno de admirar.

La joven Hinata lo ve como la estrella de la noche que no puede alcanzar, como el sol naciente que no puede tocar, por que viven en una sociedad demasiado reglamentaria, y por si fuera poco, ella es la heredera Hyuuga y debía cuidarse de ser victima del chisme más diminuto. _"El apellido, Hinata, el apellido"_ le repetía su padre constantemente.

Caminaba al lado de su guardián. Ya era costumbre salir siempre de paseo, aunque recorrieran las mismas calles, aunque todo siguiera igual, tornándose aburrido.

Mientras pasaban al lado de tantas personas, los rumores se repetían una y otra vez. _La débil Hinata corría el peligro de ser des-heredada._

Yamato se sentía incomodo al tener que escuchar eso con Hinata a un lado, aunque ella parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, como si no escuchara esas palabras hirientes, pues hasta al mismo Yamato le dolía escuchar aquello.

-¿No hará nada? –se atrevió a preguntar el guardián.

-¿Sobre que? –responde ella casi de manera ausente, sin despegar su vista de aquel punto imaginario que llevaba viendo todo el camino.

El no quiere seguir la conversación, sabe que no llevara a nada. Hinata ha estado como autista los últimos 3 días.

Por la misma calle que transitaban ellos, pasaron Naruto y Sakura muy juntos; tal vez demasiado, riendo como dos tórtolos sin remedio. Yamato se preocupo nuevamente.

-¿No hará nada? –Intenta el guardián otra vez. Hinata detiene su caminar y voltea hacia Yamato. Lo mira con un poco de seriedad y confusión. Después vuelve a caminar a paso lento, sin responder nada. Su comportamiento es demasiado extraño, Yamato no sabe a donde llevara todo esto, mas aun, siguen caminando.

Llegan a la entrada de un campo de entrenamiento. Hinata ve aquel lugar con nostalgia, recordando sus días de acción junto a Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba y el buen Akamaru. Sonríe levemente.

"_No se como voy a lograrlo, no se como resolver mis propios problemas, lo único que se hacer es mirar hacia adelante. Quiero dejarlo todo atrás, concentrarme en mi misma, ser fuerte, ser reconocida, ser respetada…"_ inconscientemente una imagen se coló por su mente; Naruto riendo a carcajadas, recordando su característica frase de querer ser Hokage. _"Pero no puedo sola…" _Regreso a la realidad.

_-_Necesito que me ayude –exclamo Hinata con un poco de vergüenza, sorprendiendo a Yamato.

-Yo sigo sus órdenes, Hinata-sama. –declaro el jounin con voz firme.

-Quiero… entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? –repitió él. Hinata trato de adivinar lo que le diría. En primera, obviamente que ella era una chica, segundo, que no había sido contratado para andarla golpeando, sino para protegerla, en tercero, si Yamato se atrevía a ser franco, le diría que ella era _débil_. –Pues… solo espero que su padre no me mate. Andando. –le dijo amablemente. Hinata agrando su mirada, no se esperaba eso.

-¿E-enserio? ¿Me ayudara? –exclamo sin poder creerlo aun, después de todo, era normal que se sorprendiera cuando la mayoría de las personas -si no es que todas- se la pasaban cuidándola del mínimo golpe que pudiera sufrir.

-Claro, ¿por que no? –sonrió de medio lado.

Hinata se le quedo viendo como si él fuera un superhéroe, y sintió que tal vez Yamato no era tan inalcanzable como creía. Tal vez él nunca se fijaría en ella, después de todo era una jovencita muy torpe, sobre todo _jovencita_, y el era un ninja experimentado mucho más fuerte que ella, _mejor que ella_, pero al menos sentía que un frágil lazo; demasiado pequeño aún para considerarse un lazo, se estaba formando entre ellos dos. Era amistad.

**.**

**.**

**Lo se, me tarde u.u Pero ya saben, las festividades me tenian ocupada. Espero que hayan pasado una agradable navidad y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, un poco tarde, pero ya saben, mas vale tarde que nunca :)**

**Yumi Hatake: **gracias por tu review! Tambien eres del clan Hatake! :D

**Dark-Demon-Tenshi: **Que bueno que te gusto el cap :) Ya veras que Yamato sera su amigo, eso es predecible. Saludos!

**maribelteka: **Tienes toda la razon, para el amor todo es posible! :3 Gracias por comentar!

**Ahidis Black: **No fuiste -.- jaja. Si pase una feliz navidad, gracias! Y no, Yamato aun no esta enamorado.

**nekomoon: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, gracias por tu comentario sobre Yamato y por seguir el fic. :3

**¡Cuidense!  
><strong>


	4. Malo

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Y ya sé que me tarde, no tengo perdón de Kami-sama. u.u

**Capitulo 4: Malo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debe ser lento. Golpe izquierdo, golpe derecho, golpe izquierdo, golpe izquierdo, patada izquierda, nunca dejes que tu enemigo se acostumbre a tus movimientos, ataca de frente todo lo que puedas y retrocede, lanza un ataque de distancia rápido, el enemigo se acerca y… cae en la trampa. No ha resultado.

Yamato escapo de la zona de jutsus explosivos por muy poco. La chica de ojos claros se mostro un poco decepcionada. No es que hubiera querido que algo le pasara a Yamato, pero lo vio escapar tan hábilmente de su trampa que pensaba que ella jamás sobresaldría como kunoichi.

Hinata ya hiperventilaba agitadamente, había puesto una mano en su pecho con la esperanza de regularizar un poco su respiración. No se dio cuenta cómo, pero Yamato ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Quiere regresar a descansar, Hinata-sama?

Y dale con el _Hinata-sama_.

-Es-estoy bien –contesto con la mirada abajo, no se atrevía a enfrentarlo tan de cerca. –Puedo… seguir –Era tan vergonzoso respirar tan agitado y escuchar que él estaba tan tranquilo.

-No la veo en condiciones de… -decía Yamato al mismo tiempo en que a Hinata le temblaron las piernas bruscamente por el cansancio y el tuvo que sostenerla con un abrazo. Ese contacto… se sentían tan tensos. Hinata se sostuvo del hombro de Yamato y más por fuerza de voluntad que por otra cosa, se puso de pie con algo de torpeza.

El ninja la observo, estaba muy roja y bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

-Gomen –hablo ella con voz débil que apenas y Yamato pudo escuchar.

¿Pedía perdón por caerse? Vaya, Yamato sabía que Hiashi era un padre duro, pero no se imagino que tanto como para hacer de Hinata una joven que pedía perdón por todo, que se avergonzaba hasta por que una mosca pasaba a un lado de ella.

-El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido muy divertido –sonrió el ninja con alegría. De verdad así lo sentía, disfrutaba mucho pasar el tiempo entrenando a Hinata.

La joven vio a su guardián tan contento que no pudo evitar sonreírle también, aunque de una manera dulce. Unos segundos después Hinata se dio un golpe mental, tal vez estaría siendo muy atrevida con Yamato, mira que sonreírle tan abiertamente que hasta él lucio algo sorprendido. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Él había dicho que el entrenamiento había sido divertido y ella pensaba lo mismo, a fin de cuentas, había sido un momento que solo pertenecía a Yamato y a ella, por siempre, y quería que así fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Hay que ir a casa –dijo Yamato. –Ya es tarde.

-Hai

Había sido el tercer día de entrenamiento. Mientras caminaba a su casa de regreso custodiada secretamente por Yamato, sentía que con cada paso que daba le dolían las piernas y los pies, bueno, todo el cuerpo, pero le gustaba ese dolor, no porque fuera masoquista ni nada de eso, sino porque era el significado de que se estaba esforzando, de que se haría fuerte, aunque fuera poco a poco, y todo gracias a Yamato, a su guardián eterno.

En el camino, Hinata se torturaba a sí misma con sus propios pensamientos. Yamato era un hombre bueno, mayor que ella, pero un buen shinobi al final. Y sí, le gustaba, antes de saber que fuera su guardián le gustaba solo porque si, pero desde que había comenzado a convivir con él todo era diferente, le gustaba aun más. Le avergonzaba demasiado pensar aquello, analizarlo. No quería llegar a aburrir a Yamato con su vida tan monótona, no quería que él se alejara de ella… nunca. ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Eso era normal cuando a una persona le gustaba otra? Hinata se asustaba de sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que los años pasaban rápido y por ende, o su padre la casaba con alguien a la fuerza o se quedaba soltera viendo a Yamato con una esposa. Prefería trabajar en el presente, aun no estaba tan decidida, pero los cimientos se estaban dando.

Hinata quería a Yamato para ella.

-¿Dónde estaban? –los recibió Hiashi en la entrada de la mansión con una expresión fría. –Un miembro del clan me ha dicho que los ha visto entrenando, es eso cierto, Hinata?

La joven kunoichi se delato antes de siquiera hablar, lucia tan asustada ante la presencia de su padre.

-Ve adentro, Hinata.

-Pero… -se atrevió a decir ella.

-¡Que vayas adentro! –grito enojado y con voz autoritaria.

Hinata camino pasando por un lado de su padre y miro atrás con preocupación, Yamato le asintió con la cabeza indicándole que le hiciera caso a su padre.

-¿Para qué te contrate? –le pregunto Hiashi.

_Yamato ya sabía a donde iría esto, entonces, porqué acepto entrenar a Hinata si sabía que eso…_

-¡Te contrate para que la cuidaras! Que haces tú, inmundo ninja, entrenando a alguien del clan Hyuuga? –hablo despectivamente.

-Yo solo trataba de ayudarla.

-Si no sabes obedecer órdenes de tu superior, entonces no sé cómo has llegado a ser ninja. Que decepción me he llevado de ti, Yamato. No eres apto para cuidar de Hinata.

…_pondría en peligro sus días con ella._

Hinata estaba en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, a su habitación. No había querido subirlas, su padre se veía tan enojado, no quería que Yamato fuera a ser lastimado por su padre, él no.

Escucho cuando Hiashi azoto la puerta de entrada de la mansión y apareció su padre por las escaleras. Lo observo con miedo y él se dirigió a ella.

-Tendrás un nuevo guardián, quédate en casa mientras elijo a alguno, ¿eso si lo puedes hacer bien o no? –le dijo y paso de ella.

¿Porque las cosas nunca resultaban como ella quería? Tenía una esperanza y alguien venia y le cortaba las alas a ese sueño.

¿Yamato la olvidaría ahora? Después de todo, ya no estaba atado a ella.

Solo sabia una cosa, sentía que su pecho ardía con fuerza, como si le hubieran clavado un kunai en el corazón. Las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir una detrás de otra con rapidez. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía tanta impotencia. No quería aceptarlo porque era un sentimiento negativo pero… como odiaba a su padre.

**.**

**.**

**Y si llegaron hasta aqui quiere decir que no me odian, verdad? :S**

**Mi excusa? Los estudios.**

**Agradezco mucho que se den el tiempo de leerme, y si tienen alguna opinión, critica o duda, saben que pueden dejar review.**

**Ahidis Black:** Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a esta humilde historia. :)

**Nekomoon: **Gracias por dejar review y disculpa la tardanza n_n

**Espero actualizar pronto!**


	5. Gatito

**Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Gatito.**

.

.

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera frente a la ventana de su blanca habitación, miraba ir y venir a muchos miembros del clan Hyuuga, todos ocupados en sus tareas, con una vida. _Vida._

—No tengo hambre –le contesto Hinata a su hermana menor sin voltearla a ver.

—Pero nee-san, no desayunaste esta mañana, tienes que comer. –le dijo preocupada.

—No me molestes.

_No me molestes_. Esa frase resonó en la mente de Hanabi, ese tipo de palabras no las diría su dulce hermana Hinata, sin embargo, sabía que el despido de Yamato le había afectado por lo que prefirió dejarla en paz.

— ¿Que dijo? –inquirió Neji que se encontraba afuera de la habitación esperando a que Hanabi saliera.

—Esta negada a comer –Ambos Hyuugas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. –Tranquilízate, si a las tres de la tarde no baja a comer, le meto un pollo al horno en la boca o me dejo de llamar Hanabi Hyuuga. –dijo decidida.

—Eso suena perverso viniendo de ti –Neji intento seguirle la corriente a Hanabi con su broma y ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose un poco mejor para retirarse a hacer sus deberes.

**.o0o.**

El día de hoy estaba resultando muy aburrido para Yamato. No había misiones, ni por qué preocuparse por el kyuubi que cargaba Naruto, pues ya se había enterado que el rubio de ojos azules estaba por demás ido de este mundo gracias al reciente noviazgo que tenia con Sakura.

—Yamato –lo saludo Yugao en el camino con ropa de civil.

—Hola, Yugao-san. ¿Cómo le va? –sonrió amablemente.

—Cuanta formalidad, hombre –dijo Yugao con humor. -¿A dónde vas?

—Ah, Kakashi-sempai me invito a comer. –Contesto. Yugao soltó una risita burlona al oír aquello.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que están saliendo. –se burlo ella.

— ¡Claro que no! –se sonrojo Yamato.

―Era broma. Bueno, te dejo para que vayas a tu cita.

―Sí, hasta luego Yugao-san – y camino para seguir su camino cuando rápidamente volteo hacia donde iba la mujer – ¡No es una cita! –reitero.

Llego al restaurant donde Kakashi le había invitado. De antemano sabía que él caería en otra de las trampas de Kakashi y él; Yamato, tendría que pagar la cuenta, pero daba igual, no importaba pues no tenía nada interesante que hacer en ese día. Cuando entro al establecimiento, vio a Kakashi sentado en las primeras mesas que estaban a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en su sitio.

―Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sempai –lo saludo con normalidad.

― ¿Y Hinata-chan? –pregunto el peliplateado. Yamato lo miro con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué quería él con Hinata?

―Ya no trabajo para ella –contesto cortantemente el castaño tratando de que el tema de Hinata no se alargara.

― ¿Pero cómo? –Se sorprendió Kakashi –Creí que tenias algo con ella.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto confundido.

―Pues no lo sé, siempre andaban juntos, tú imagínate a lo que me refiero.

―Solo era mi protegida, eso es todo, sempai –contesto algo ofendido, pues él era un hombre honrado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante idea a Kakashi? Hinata era una joven virginal, una niña para Yamato.

―Err… no, no te creo –musito Kakashi empezando a jugar con fuego. Estaba bien que Yamato era un hombre paciente pero Kakashi empezaba a meterse en terrenos peligrosos pues había ciertas cosas que no se podían decir a Yamato en forma de juego, entre ellos recientemente la integridad de Hinata. –Se le veía en la cara que tú… le gustabas.

―Basta, Kakashi-sempai –dijo en tono de advertencia.

El castaño no quería armar un alboroto, mucho menos pelear con su sempai por lo que se levanto de su lugar con la más clara intención de irse del restaurant.

—Yamato –lo detuvo Kakashi. –No te engañes a ti mismo –le aconsejo con algo de seriedad. Sin embargo, Yamato pareció ignorarlo y salió del establecimiento sin voltear atrás.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha, visitando las diferentes tiendas, comprando algunas cosas que llamaban su atención. De repente, pasando por la florería Yamanaka, vio unas hermosas flores blancas, eran perfectas para dejarlas en el árbol especial donde descansaban las cenizas de la madre de Hinata. Sonrió feliz volteando a su lado para decirle a Hin… su sonrisa se deshizo con suavidad recordando su situación actual y se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan distraído. Hinata ya no estaba con él, ya no. Su trabajo de cuidar a la princesa Hyuuga había concluido.

Mientras continuaba con su camino, observo una multitud alrededor de dos chicas; una cantaba dulcemente y la otra aportaba la música con su ocarina. Si _ella_ estuviera ahí, estaba seguro de que le encantaría presenciar aquel hermoso espectáculo junto a él. Se dio un golpe mental por pensar en ello, era hora de hacerse a la idea de que él ya no era más el guardián de Hinata Hyuuga.

El castaño llego a su departamento más cansado mentalmente que físicamente. Había estado pensando en aquella damita de ojos claros durante todo el trayecto, durante todo el día, no, de hecho, desde que lo habían despedido el día de ayer no había dejado de pensar en ella. Ya ni siquiera quería pensar ni decir su nombre obligándose a olvidar su anterior trabajo, debía hacerlo ya, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué de tanta prisa.

_Tal vez porque te duele no estar conmigo._

Un minuto. ¿Esa había sido la voz de Hinata en su cabeza? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco y además, había pensado en su nombre otra vez. Demonios. Le hacía falta una verdadera fuerza de voluntad.

—Lo mejor será que duerma un poco –se dijo a si mismo dejando las compras en la pequeña sala beige y retirándose a su habitación para descansar a pesar de ser la una de la tarde.

**.o0o.**

No quería ni imaginarse que tipo de guardián le pondría Hiashi a su hermana mayor. Conociendo a su progenitor, si Yamato no le había funcionado, probablemente contrataría al extraño de Kakashi Hatake, al aun más extraño Maito Gai o con peligro, traería a Kankuro o Temari de la arena.

—Kami salve a mi pobre hermana –dijo la niña mientras llevaba una charola con comida a la habitación de su hermana. Más valía que la boca de Hinata se cuidara, porque Hanabi cumplía sus promesas.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y al no oír respuesta, entro a la habitación.

— ¿Nee-san? –dejo la charola en el peinador de madera y busco a su hermana, sin embargo, la habitación estaba solitaria y la ventana abierta dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco. Hanabi lanzo un suspiro de cansancio. Su hermana mayor no estaba siendo ella misma últimamente.

Por el pasillo escucho unos pasos fuertes que reconoció enseguida; eran los fuertes pies de su padre a punto de entrar en la habitación de Hinata cuando Hanabi instintivamente cerró la puerta de una patada dejando a un Hiashi confundido.

— ¿Hinata? –escucho decir a su padre tras la puerta.

—Emm… no, soy yo papa. Hinata y yo no podemos salir, tenemos… problemas de chicas.

—Ah… pues… las dejo. –cuando escucho que su padre se alejaba respiro con alivio. Menos mal que absolutamente todos los hombres sin excepción alguna salían corriendo cuando se mencionaban "problemas de chicas".

Hanabi se apresuro a salir de la habitación en busca de su hermana mayor, vaya que Hinata se estaba volviendo loquísima. Sería mejor que la encontrara rápido antes de que fuera capaz de cometer una tontería.

**.o0o.**

Todos la miraban caminar por una calle media transitada de Konoha. Que lastima daba, era débil, posiblemente des-heredada y peor aún, tenía una expresión de deterioro en su cara. Hinata estaba cansada de su propia vida, el destino ya había jugado con ella lo suficiente y la había dejado agotada para intentar escapar de él. Tal vez su primo Neji tenía razón en aquel tiempo en que peleo con él en los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin. Chuunin, que sarcasmo, ni siquiera ella sabía como es que había aprobado aquel examen, claro, casi se le fue la vida en ello y su padre la había castigado por haberlo aprobado por muy poco.

Había llegado a un callejón sin salida caminando sin rumbo fijo. Rodo los ojos con fastidio y se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí cuando sintió un filo frio en el cuello.

—Quieta –observo aquel hombre moreno que amenazaba con su kunai al blanco cuello de ella. Debería haber sentido miedo, angustia, terror tal vez. Debería. Pero no sentía nada, sus sentimientos solo eran un vacio. –Dame todo el dinero que lleves y te dejare ir.

Hinata miro la banda ninja de él, no era de Konoha, debía ser de una aldea que ella no conocía. La peliazul rebusco en las bolsas de su chaqueta y solo extrajo unas monedas.

—Solo tengo esto… - Alcanzo a decir cuando el hombre alto y fornido la tiro al suelo de una dolorosa bofetada. Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar. Se toco la mejilla herida con la mano y miro con desconcierto al ninja. Enseguida vio como una aguja de madera se incrusto en la frente del moreno y quedo como paralizado.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces –escucho una calmada voz masculina detrás suyo. –Ella es una Hyuuga.

Tenía tantos deseos de que esa voz perteneciera a Yamato. Sería tan hermoso presenciar que él fuera el que la salvara de ese malhechor.

De un momento a otro el ninja moreno cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? –pregunto un hombre joven de cabello castaño medio largo y una aguja de madera en su boca.

_Hinata-sama, _como él solia llamarla.

—Si… gracias. –intento sonreírle a su salvador, pero realmente no pudo.

—Sé que mi trabajo empieza mañana pero, vi que se dirigía a un callejón peligroso y mejor la seguí.

Hinata escucho su explicación, ¿la siguió? ¿Su trabajo comenzaba mañana?

—Perdone –hablo Hinata mirándolo desde abajo, aun en el suelo. -¿Quién es usted?

—Shiranui Genma, su nuevo guardián. –musito al tiempo en que le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin embargo, Hinata tardo en reaccionar antes de aceptar su mano.

¿Su nuevo guardián era Shiranui Genma? Que pesado día, ¿su padre no pudo haber esperado un poco más? Que viejo tan malo.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta su casa?

—No, gracias. Estaré bien –prometió sin molestarse en fingir una sonrisa.

Genma se quedo mirándola por un momento más, asegurándose que tomara una ruta transitada. Por lo que había visto, algo le pasaba a Hinata, se veía tan triste, tan decaída.

En cuanto a Hinata, siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo mirando algunas tiendas sin ponerles demasiada atención. De repente alguien choco de hombros con ella y la persona siguió caminando sin notarla. Hinata se llevo una mano al hombro tratando de sanar su dolor.

—Te vez horrible –escucho la voz de un muchacho a un lado de ella mientras se sobaba el hombro y vio que era Kiba.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun. Es lo que toda chica desea escuchar.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? –pregunto Kiba sorprendido. –Tú nunca usas sarcasmo, Hinata. ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿A mí? No, pero no era lo que quería escuchar de ti después de no vernos desde hace… tantos meses.

—Lo siento –se sonrojo el muchacho. –Es que te vez como si necesitaras un… un… -Inmediatamente Kiba la abrazo con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. Hinata se quedo atónita con la repentina muestra de cariño pero después sonrió un poco con sincera alegría –Lamento haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo. Un poco después se separaron, dejando ver a un Kiba muy sonrojado y algo nervioso. –Eh, mira nada más. Ahora soy yo el que parece un tomate. –Hinata sonrió ligeramente.

—Quisiera ir de misión con ustedes. Los he extrañado tanto.

—Bueno, no te has perdido de mucho, ya sabes, misiones aburridas y eso.

—Kiba, me dijeron que les han puesto misiones muy difíciles, incluso una se convirtió en rango S.

— ¿Ah sí? Ni lo note –dijo con tranquilidad por lo que Hinata le sonrió viéndolo con ternura.

—Bueno, yo debo irme –exclamo Hinata. –Ven a visitarme, eres bienvenido.

—Ahí estaré, Hina. –le enseño una sonrisa estilo Kiba y la vio seguir su camino.

El muchacho dejo de sonreír por completo, no era cierto, no era verdad lo que le había dicho a su querida amiga, la misión de rango S… se habían enterado de tantas cosas y les había costado una vida. Shino. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Hinata que su compañero había muerto tras una severa lucha de la que Kurenai y él habían salido vivos de milagro? ¿Cómo viéndola de esa manera, en ese estado? Parecía una muñeca rota. Pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y era preferible que se lo dijeran Kurenai-sensei y él.

"_Y pensar que eso no es todo. Nos han declarado la guerra, Hinata_."

La guerra.

**.o0o.**

Inconscientemente los dos llevaban su vida monótona y aburrida por igual. Por la mañana había que obligar a su cuerpo a levantarse, bañarse, cambiarse, peinar sus cabellos, desayunar sin ganas pensando el uno en el otro, estar con la cara larga todo el día, hacer sus quehaceres cotidianos como ir a misiones o ir al árbol donde estaban las cenizas de la madre de Hinata o hasta huir de la vista de Hiashi, en el caso de Yamato huir de Kakashi. Que malditos días estaban pasando, sin embargo, fue Hinata quien tomo la iniciativa de no seguir lamentándose por la vida que le había tocado vivir y definitivamente se puso a hacer algo, después de que en sueños apareciera su madre y una señora de cabello rojizo dándole ánimos.

Hinata salió decidida a ir a buscar a su padre y decirle unas cuantas cosas altisonantes cuando de pronto estrello su cara con un chaleco verde de jounin. Levanto la vista encontrándose con Shiranui-san, su nuevo guardián.

—Su padre la está buscando, Hinata-sama.

Perfecto, hora de decirle a ese viejo que no le gustaba como estaba manejando la vida del clan Hyuuga y mucho menos como se peinaba, de acuerdo, eso ultimo se lo reservaría. Abrió la puerta en dos y se puso frente al escritorio donde Hiashi firmaba unos papeles. Hinata apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando…

— ¿Te gusta? –le pregunto su padre dejándola totalmente truncada.

— ¿Cómo? –atino a decir la pobre.

—Que si te gusta el nuevo guardián. –hablo sin mover su vista de los pergaminos abiertos.

¡¿A qué demonios venia eso?

—Q-ue es… lo… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de preguntar? –inquirió Hinata reprimiendo visiblemente su desesperación por no comprender lo que quería decir Hiashi. El mismo Hyuuga se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su hija tan clara y sin un tartamudeo.

—Solo si te agrada, ya que le pedí que te entrenara. El me parece mejor que Yamato. Genma es más joven, ¿sabes? –sonrió Hiashi mirándola fijamente.

El coraje de Hinata aumento. Lo veía con incredulidad, ¿ese era su padre? ¿De verdad? Parecía un niño caprichoso que le gustaba jugar con lo que le pertenecía, es decir, con todo el clan Hyuuga.

—Tú pretendes matar mi cordura, ¿no? –le dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido y con la voz suave pero llena de acidez. Hiashi la miro desconcertado, a decir verdad, solo esperaba que ella le tuviera miedo como un gatito asustado que era y que acatara sus ordenes sin la menor oposición pero… -¿Quién demonios te crees? Está bien que seas el líder del clan, pero no eres el líder de nuestras vidas, no tienes derecho a tratarnos como basura y no te voy a dar el gusto de que me sigas arrastrando como estúpida. Se acabo, esto definitivamente acaba aquí.

—Cállate Hinata…

— ¡No, cállate tú! –grito con furia, esa que tanto había guardado casi toda su vida solo por tenerle miedo. –Es hora de que yo hable. Si me quedo aquí, escuchándote y siguiendo tus ordenes me voy a suicidar, lo digo enserio, y sé que mama no querría eso. Por eso… renuncio al clan Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Discúlpate ahora mismo y solo te castigare. –dijo enojado por perder el control.

—Eres tu quien debe disculparse. –musito mirándolo más tranquila.

—Traición. Eso es lo que estas cometiendo, traición.

"_Huye, Hinata, huye antes de que esto se ponga más feo y no te deje escapar_" se decía a sí misma.

Miraba a su padre vociferar palabras altisonantes para ella y el resto del clan pero no lo escuchaba realmente, estaba esperando la oportunidad de que él dejara de hacer contacto visual con ella para poder salir de la habitación. Su padre continuaba hablando y luego, volteo a ver el escritorio y Hinata salió como rayo por las puertas corredizas.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Vuelve acá! –grito esperando un momento a que ella misma viniera con cara de miedosa pero no sucedió. Rechino los dientes con ira y salió a paso veloz para avisar a los miembros del clan que Hinata estaba escapando. Encontró a varios guardias que se dejaron ir por donde había escapado la chica. La alarma se detono en todos los terrenos Hyuuga.

**.o0o.**

Hinata corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, su vida dependía de ello. Al voltear atrás vio que los guardias la alcanzarían en menos de un minuto y para colmo, tropezó con otro miembro del clan que la sujeto del brazo sin dejarla escapar. Los guardias llegaron al instante y muchas manos se ciñeron a sus brazos sin dejarle escapatoria.

—Lo sentimos, Hinata-sama –dijo uno de los guardias mientras Hinata forcejeaba para escapar, pero era obvio que sería inútil. La habían atrapado cuatro de los mejores guardias del clan. De repente la joven se quedo quieta como dándose por vencida y era cierto, ya no podía hacer nada pero ella… sonrió. Repentinamente Hinata exploto en una nube blanca dejando a los guardias ofuscados y aturdidos.

— ¿Fuimos engañados por un… Kage Bunshin? –exclamo un guardia sin creerlo.

Vaya, Hinata había resultado ser mas lista de lo que pensaban.

**.o0o.**

No importaba exactamente con cuantas Hinatas se encontraran, había puesto a sus clones en puntos estratégicos de salidas donde pudieran tardarse en alcanzarla, así darle tiempo suficiente para huir por las copas de los arboles del jardín que nadie visitaba. Había visto algunos guardias merodear por ahí, pero escondió su chakra y ellos no parecieron querer usar el byakugan, subestimándola. Espero hasta que se fueran, usaría la vieja entrada principal que se hallaba destartalada y casi en ruinas. Dado que nadie transitaba por ahí se habían olvidado de arreglarla.

De un salto bajó del árbol hasta la tierra. Observo el lugar solitario y se dispuso a salir cuando un miembro varón del clan salió de la caseta. Al parecer le habían informado de la prófuga, pues se dirigió a Hinata con velocidad y el byakugan activado dispuesto a atacarla como traidora que era cuando una aguja se enterró en su frente y el muchacho cayó al suelo.

Hinata volteo hacia atrás y miro a Genma. ¿Un jounin? No le ganaría a un jounin ni de broma.

—La aguja no es venenosa, tranquila. –le dijo Genma mirando al chico desmayado.

— ¿No me apresara? –le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

— No vayas al bosque o a la casa de algún amigo, será el primer lugar donde te busquen –le aconsejo. –Ve con Tsunade lo más rápido que puedas para que te proteja.

—Gracias, Shiranui-san. –apenas sonrió.

— Adiós, Hinata. –se despidió de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Hinata imito el gesto, puso sus manos en posición de jutsu y desapareció de los territorios Hyuuga tras una cortina de vapor.

**.o0o.**

Yamato despertó de golpe del sueño que tenía. Observo el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz. Eran las siete de la noche, no sabía cómo es que había dormido tanto si últimamente había estado durmiendo a buenas horas. Se levanto harto de llevar horas en la cama y bebió un vaso de agua de la cocina. Sintió ganas de salir al techo de su departamento para mirar el cielo nocturno, después de todo era una costumbre que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Cuando se sentó a contemplar algunas estrellas que ya habían salido junto con la hermosa luna plateada pensó en Hinata. Esta vez no se regaño a sí mismo por pensar en ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez se había encariñado de más con aquella chica, solo eso. Repentinamente sentía una extraña sensación de angustia en su pecho y no sabía por qué.

—Hinata. –declaro repentinamente aquel nombre mirando directamente a la luna antes de escuchar una explosión proveniente del norte.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no tengo perdón por la horrible tardanza pero me he esforzado en sacar buenas notas :) Discúlpenme.<strong>

**Siento que algo le falto al capitulo, pero no sé que es. ¿Que opinan?**

**Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews:**

**nekomoon**

**Ahidis Black**

**Okashira janet**

**saihina4ever**

**¡De verdad gracias!**

**:)**


	6. Luna perdida

**Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: En este capitulo utilizare dos personajes más de Kishimoto, los cuales son Kurotsuchi (mujer); la nieta del Tsuchikage, y Darui; el morenito guapo que es escolta del Raikage. En este fic únicamente conservaran su fisico y su carácter, nada de aldeas, jutsus y demás. **

**Es todo, ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Luna perdida**

**.**

**.**

Para algunas personas, la noche es hermosa, tranquila y pacífica. Pero en estos momentos no es así, al menos no para Konoha. Extraños ninjas habían logrado burlar la seguridad de la puerta norte de la aldea del fuego, la cual estaba más cerca de los territorios Hyuuga; los encargados de resguardar la puerta Norte. La formación Hyuuga no estaba lista para recibir aquel ataque, estaban todos desorganizados, la mayoría -si no es que todos- estaban fuera de sus puestos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso Hiashi lo sabía mejor que nadie. La culpable era Hinata, la traidora del clan Hyuuga.

Todos los misteriosos ninjas vestidos de negro completamente, se habían infiltrado en Konoha sin mayor problema y solo tenían un objetivo, no era el Kyuubi, no era Tsunade, sino Yuhi Kurenai e Inuzuka Kiba. Pero, ¿Por qué?

**.o0o.**

Yamato venció fácilmente a diez ninjas gracias a su Mokuton, salvando de paso a unos cuantos civiles. Troto en dirección a la torre Hokage en busca de recibir órdenes, mirando a todos lados para salvar a todos los civiles posibles que se encontraran en su camino. Pensaba en Hinata mientras tanto, después de todo la mansión Hyuuga estaba cerca de donde había escuchado la primera explosión, sin embargo, no se preocupaba demasiado porque ella estaba rodeada de una de las mejores fuerzas de seguridad en Konoha; el clan Hyuuga.

De repente, se detuvo en seco al ver a Kakashi dirigirse a la zona de desastre a gran velocidad.

―Sempai –exclamo dando vuelta y siguiéndolo en su camino. No tardo mucho en alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso. –Sempai, ¿Quién es el enemigo?

―No tenemos la menor idea, solo sé que Tsunade ha ordenado enviar a todos los ninjas libres de puestos para repeler la infiltración de la puerta norte.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar. Se detuvieron cerca de los territorios Hyuuga para analizar la situación, para ver si se podía realizar una estrategia y poder identificar con qué tipo de ninjas se enfrentarían.

Desconocían aquellos ninjas. No eran de ninguna aldea que Kakashi o Yamato recordaran en toda su vida. Sin embargo, no por eso se dejaron amedrentar y entraron con ferocidad al campo de batalla.

**.o0o.**

―Han venido por nosotros seguramente –decía Kurenai mirando por la ventana con tranquilidad las explosiones a lo lejos. Asuma-chan empezó a llorar, posiblemente despertado por el sonido ensordecedor de las explosiones, los gritos de los heridos, de los inocentes. Kurenai se dirigió con seriedad a la cuna de su hijo y lo miro como si fuera el último instante que tuviera para observarlo con detenimiento. Observo el cristal mediano circular que traía Asuma-chan en la mano y se lo quito. El niño empezó a llorar más fuerte, pero Kurenai no le devolvió el objeto que ella había conservado de su última misión.

―Estúpido juguetito –declaro la ninja y dejo caer el cristal al suelo –Al final no me trajiste lo que yo mas quería –lamento.

Se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_Querido Shikamaru:_

**.o0o.**

Poco a poco estaban logrando controlar la infiltración de la puerta norte. Si bien habían tomado a Konoha desprevenida, ahora la situación parecía favorecer a la aldea del fuego gracias a la fuerza de seguridad de Konoha.

Yamato observo que la mansión Hyuuga había sido totalmente invadida y su preocupación por Hinata se incremento. Trataba de pensar en que ella era la heredera y por ende tendría la mejor protección. Aun así, era demasiado desesperante ver por instantes a los miembros del clan Hyuuga sacando enemigos de su territorio con furia.

Kakashi también lucia preocupado por los miembros civiles del clan. Esperaba que nadie inocente resultara herido; niños, mujeres, ancianos, la casi novia de Yamato. De repente vio a un malherido Genma que iba ser asesinado cruelmente por cuatro ninjas aprovechados.

― ¡Yamato! –exclamo Kakashi. El usuario del Mokuton observo a donde se dirigía la mirada de su sempai y actuó de inmediato, haciendo que su madera apresara a los cuatro ninjas. Enseguida corrieron para ver el estado de Genma, pero Tsunade había llegado antes que ellos.

―Tsunade-sama –dijo Yamato sorprendido.

― ¿Yamato? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –lo regaño al tiempo en que curaba la profunda herida que tenia Genma en el abdomen, de la cual aun salía sangre borboteante. –Le dije a varios ANBUs que si te encontraban te dieran mis órdenes.

―Gomen, Tsunade-sama. Pero no me llego ninguna orden.

―No importa ahora, solo busca a Naruto y asegúrate de su bienestar.

― ¿Naruto? –inquirió Kakashi. –No creo que este ataque sea tan considerable como para alertarnos por la seguridad de Naruto.

― ¿Tu eres el Hokage, Kakashi? –le pregunto Tsunade sin u atisbo de humor mientras curaba a Genma.

―No, Tsunade-sama.

― ¡Entonces, cállate! Genma, ¿puedes hablar? ¿Sabes por qué los Hyuuga no estaban en posición defensiva?

―Hai. –pronuncio el ninja con la voz un poco rasposa. –Hinata renuncio al clan…

― ¿Que has dicho? –exclamo Yamato de inmediato sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

―Hiashi estaba furioso… agh –hizo un gesto de dolor pero continuo hablando. –Mando a todos los miembros del clan a perseguirla… todos estaban dispersados, yo la encontré y le dije que fuera con usted, Tsunade-sama.

―Oh, Kami. Yo no he visto a Hinata en ningún momento. –dijo la rubia con seriedad.

―Posiblemente la invasión la rodeo y no llego –musito Kakashi viendo a Yamato con preocupación.

El castaño tenía el rostro desencajado de la consternación. Hinata, la dulce Hinata envuelta en ese ataque, indefensa, sin él como su guardián para protegerla. ¿Por qué demonios Genma no fue capaz de seguirla hasta el final? Después de todo, él era su reemplazo. Sintió unas ganas enormes de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Genma, pero sabía que eso no resolvería nada, no traería de vuelta a Hinata. Hinata… él mismo; Yamato, tenía que traerla de vuelta. Si tan solo Hiashi nunca lo hubiera despedido, entonces no tendría esa angustia profunda por la seguridad de ella. No le importaba más que Hiashi lo hubiera relevado de su puesto, en ese momento supo que Hinata siempre seria su protegida y que él siempre seria su guardián.

― ¿Cree que pueda ir con Yamato, Tsunade-sama? –pregunto Kakashi viendo la mirada de su amigo castaño.

― ¿Por qué no? Este ataque ya está por acabarse. –asintió Tsunade.

―Andando, Yamato –El peliplata palmeo el hombro de su amigo y caminaron en dirección a donde vivía Naruto. Cuando Kakashi supo que estaban a una distancia prudente de Tsunade, agrego: ―Anda, ve a buscar a Hinata-chan.

Yamato lo miro sorprendido.

―S-sempai.

―Yo iré a vigilar a ese alumno mío, tu ve por ella –sonrió. –Anda, corre –le aconsejo como si Yamato fuera un niño pequeño.

―Arigato, sempai. –exclamo un segundo antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage, a donde supuestamente iría Hinata. Tenía entendido que posiblemente no la encontraría allí, dado que la invasión la había tomado por sorpresa, pero tenía la esperanza de que su protegida sí pudiera haber llegado a su objetivo, si no era así, estaría atento a cualquier rastro de chakra parecido al de ella.

"_Resiste un poco mas, Hinata, ya voy por ti"_ decía en su mente.

**.o0o.**

La invasión había sido completamente controlada. Los medic-ninjas tenían mucho trabajo, las explosiones de los intrusos habían dejado muchos heridos en Konoha, sobre todo a miembros del clan Hyuuga.

Los ninjas enemigos sobrevivientes fueron llevados directamente a la Unidad de interrogatorio de Konoha, donde Yamanaka Inochi ya les esperaba para leer sus mentes y extraer información de ellas. Sin embargo, cuando Inoichi estaba a punto de empezar a leer sus mentes, los cuerpos de los ninjas explotaron en mil pedazos, salpicando de sangre todo el lugar.

―Sí, me suponía que pasaría esto –declaro Inoichi viendo el suelo teñido de carmesí.

―Ha sido un ataque bastante estúpido, ¿no lo crees, Inoichi? –exclamo Shikaku entrando a la habitación roja.

―Sí, lo sé. Al parecer no tenían estrategia alguna, como si solo quisieran llamar la atención con las explosiones en un punto específico de Konoha.

―La invasión solo fue un distractor, la pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que buscaban esos ninjas realmente?

―Al menos he podido ver algo –informo Inoichi. –Alcance a ver un símbolo. Parecía ser una media luna con una cruz enfrente. ¿Te recuerda algo?

―En absoluto.

―Las desgracias nos alcanzaron –informo un ninja. –Yuhi Kurenai fue atacada, está en el hospital gravemente herida.

― ¿Cómo dices? –se preocupo Inoichi. – ¡Que mujer! De seguro se metió a pelear. ¿Su hijo está bien?

― Sí. Shikamaru Nara fue personalmente por el niño al hospital.

― Ese hijo tuyo será como un padre para Asuma-chan –le dijo Inoichi a su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

**.o0o.**

― Yamato –lo miro Kakashi. El castaño detuvo su marcha al ver a su sempai frente a él. –Sobre tu búsqueda…

―No la encuentro, Kakashi-sempai. –exclamo Yamato con la voz un poco entrecortada.

―Yamato, lamento decirte esto.

― ¿El qué?

― Me informaron que Hinata no está en Konoha. Tsunade junto a un grupo de ninjas rastreadores para encontrar a Hinata antes que Hiashi, pero los rastreadores aseguran que el chakra de Hinata no está en Konoha. Su rastro desaparece en la puerta sur.

― ¿Es-estas diciéndome que Hinata escapo, Sempai?

―…si, Yamato.

El castaño parecía estar en shock por unos momentos. Se paso las manos por su cabellera y luego por el rostro en busca de espabilarse un poco, para recuperar la calma ya que sin ella no encontraría a Hinata.

―Posiblemente el maldito de Hiashi ya la ha encontrado –dijo Yamato apretando los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

―Debes tranquilizarte. No estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo –lo regaño Kakashi –He dicho que su ultimo rastro está en la puerta sur. No es posible que Hiashi la haya encontrado primero. Ella escapo, Yamato.

―Hinata nunca escaparía. –le aseguro a Kakashi.

―Si nunca escaparía, entonces se la han llevado. Tengo entendido que algunos ninjas enemigos lograron escapar.

―No, no, eso no puede ser, Kakashi-sempai. –negaba Yamato rehusándose a creer aquello. ¿Hinata secuestrada por unos ninjas de los que no conocían absolutamente nada? ¿Con que propósito se la llevarían?

**.o0o.**

Dos ninjas caminaba por un sendero solitario. Se habían alejado lo suficiente de Konoha como para poder seguir el resto del trayecto caminando tranquilamente. Se había deshecho de sus uniformes negros en el camino para usar unos kimonos de civiles, asegurándose de no dejar rastros de chakra. Uno de ellos; el más alto, cargaba a una chica inconsciente de cabello azulado. Su compañera le había pedido que llevaran a esa chica consigo ya que la anciana de la aldea podría curarla del mal que padecía.

―No creo estar seguro de que esto es lo mejor, Kurotsuchi –comento Darui; un joven de piel oscura y cabello blanco.

―Darui, Darui, Darui –la joven delgadita de cabello corto y piel blanca negó con la cabeza –Tu no te preocupes de nada. Cuando la anciana vea a la chica de seguro que nos agradecerá por haberla salvado, te lo aseguro.

―No sé en qué instante me deje convencer. –musito Darui desilusionado de sí mismo.

―Te dejaste convencer cuando te prometí un beso –le guiño un ojo mientras Darui se sonrojaba ligeramente.

― ¿Y por qué tengo que cargar a la chica si la idea de traerla fue tuya? –se quejo el moreno.

― Porque yo estoy cargando la piedra de cristal –le dijo la joven poniéndole el cristal circular en la cara para que Darui lo viera perfectamente.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Gracias por leerlo!<strong>

**¡Me haces enormemente feliz!**

**Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y sí, lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de que haya una escena romántica entre Yamato y Hinata, sin embargo, el estar juntos les esta resultando muy imposible, ¿pero que seria del amor sin algo de suspenso, no? jaja**

**Y por si te lo preguntabas, no me olvide de Kiba, se sabrá sobre él en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Agradezco de corazón a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review:**

**Nekomoon: **Gracias por tu comentario! n_n Como ya te habras dado cuenta en este capitulo, Hinata tardara mucho para darse cuenta de que Shino murio debido a lo que paso. Y que mal que se llevaron a Hinata, pero a la vez que bueno por que asi Yamato se dara cuenta de que siente algo por Hinata, que no es precisamente amistad, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n

**Ahidis Black: **panchosa? Te juro que nunca habia escuchado ni visto esa palabra, jaja. Gracias por comentar! n_n Yo tampoco puedo creer que maté al pobre de Shino, soy una asesina u.u Y con respecto a Yamato, es obvio que siente algo por ella y el tonto no se ha dado cuenta, pero tanto como que la ame, mnn, no estoy segura, jiji. Y la pregunta sobre Genma, bueno, eso no te lo puedo contestar ;)

**.**

**¡Gracias!**

**¡Cuídense mucho! **


	7. Memorias olvidadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**.**

**¡Lamento tanto la demora!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Memorias olvidadas.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo cuando una fina cancioncilla proveniente de una ocarina la despertó. Sus ojos repasaron las paredes que rodeaban su alrededor, probablemente estaba dentro de una casa de barro muy rudimentaria. Se levanto de la sabana hecha de retazos de tela y se acerco a una mesita de madera carcomida. Había ahí un cofre plateado. Hinata no pudo resistirse a su curiosidad y lo abrió, observando que estaba rebosante de piedras medianas y circulares de cristal. Eran muy lindas, dentro de sí una voz le decía que tomara una, que se la guardara en la chaqueta lila, pero su conciencia le dictaba que eso era robar.

Salió de la tienda, encontrándose con todo un grupo de casitas en medio de un bosque verde donde se escuchaban ruidos de animales. Por un lado de sus pies paso rápidamente una gallina correteando y después un par de niños persiguiéndola.

Hinata no reconocía aquel lugar, pero si había niños, no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Camino con paso dudoso por la improvisada calle de tierra húmeda, tratando de recordar algo, lo que sea.

¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía ese lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

"Estaba en Konoha, en una guerra…" pensaba. "Mi nombre es Hinata, pero… ¿y mi apellido? Rayos, ¿Cuál era mi apellido? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Lo he olvidado?" frunció ligeramente el ceño tratando de acordarse, cuando una chica menuda y de corto cabello castaño, se paro frente a ella con una sonrisa ensanchada.

― ¡Hola! –la saludo Kurotsuchi. – Veo que has despertado.

― Ah, esto… sí. –contesto un poco ofuscada. ― ¿No nos conocemos? –Hinata levanto una ceja.

― No. Pero te traje aquí para que te curaran.

― ¿Para que me curaran? ¿Pues de que estoy enferma?

― Estabas enferma, lo estabas, pero ya no gracias a mi abue… -Kurotsuchi se vio interrumpida cuando una anciana le azoto una escoba en la cabeza. Hinata se quedo medio asustada, no todos los días platicabas con una persona que después era "atacada" por una vieja desconocida. – ¿Por qué has hecho eso, abuela? –grito Kurotsuchi enojada.

― No quiero que estés molestando a esta pobre chica –respondió la anciana con el semblante serio. –Ya has hecho suficiente, nieta mía.

― ¿Me quieren explicar qué está pasando? –les pregunto Hinata totalmente confundida.

― Disculpa a mi desequilibrada nieta –le sonrió la anciana. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo por la aldea? Te prometo que te lo explicare todo

Hinata acepto no muy convencida, pero no tenía otra opción y camino a un lado de la anciana medio encorvada.

― ¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas? –inquirió la anciana. Hinata la miro extrañada, pero la abuela asintió.

― Pues… me llamo Hinata. Resulta curioso, pero… no recuerdo mi apellido, supongo que me he golpeado la cabeza o algo –sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Usted sabe que me sucedió?

― Creo que sí. Sé que vienes de Konoha, ¿verdad? –Hinata solo se limito a asentir. –Está bien, linda, háblame de lo que recuerdes –la alentó la anciana. –No te preocupes –dijo la anciana viendo a Hinata un poco asustada por la inusual situación. –Esta aldea no pertenece a ninguna nación, ni del fuego, ni del agua… somos totalmente libres y no somos enemigos de nadie.

― ¿Usted me conoce? ¿Sabe por qué no recuerdo mi apellido?

― Sí. –la anciana lanzo un suspiro largo. –Te he borrado parte de tu memoria.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me está hablando enserio? –inquirió preocupada de un momento a otro.

― Kurotsuchi te robo de Konoha, esa es la verdad, dijo que cuando te vio tenías muchos demonios que no te permitían seguir con una vida plena, así que te trajo para que yo te curara. –explicaba la anciana. – Cuando mi nieta me dio la noticia, casi la mate a escobazos, pero después, cuando te vi, supe que Kurotsuchi tenía razón. En general, te he borrado los malos recuerdos, los que te atormentaban; posiblemente tu apellido sea uno de ellos.

Hinata la veía con atención, no le creía del todo, pero tampoco la invadían las ganas de reírse de la anciana. Algo en su interior le decía que la abuela estaba diciendo la verdad.

― Supongamos que le creo –musito Hinata. – ¿Usted puede regresarme esos "recuerdos"?

―Mnn… no. –sonrió la anciana. – Aunque puede que los recuperes con el tiempo.

― Quisiera irme a mi casa. –musito Hinata con un hilo de pánico.

― Le pediré a Darui que te acompañe una parte del camino, pero te prevengo que deberás irte de aquí con los ojos vendados, no podemos permitir que nadie que no sea de la aldea sepa nuestra ubicación. Iré a buscarlo, quédate aquí. –le ordeno la anciana caminando de regreso.

Hinata obedeció. Miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había menos de 50 casas. Mientras esperaba, pudo ver a una joven mayor que ella, de cabello blanco que en su frente tenía una especie de tatuaje en forma de media luna con una cruz al frente, a su vez, las personas que pasaban por ahí con sus bandanas de ninjas, tenían grabado una media luna con una cruz al frente.

Aquello llamo su atención, resultaba ser un símbolo muy peculiar el que los representaba.

― Hinata-sama. –le hablo un hombre moreno y de cabello blanco. – Soy Darui. La anciana me ha pedido que la acompañe.

Hinata solo asintió levemente y dejo que Darui le amarrara una pañoleta negra sobre los ojos.

― Me preguntaba si… ¡ah! –se asusto cuando sintió que Darui la cargaba sobre su hombro. –Oye, avísame –le reclamo.

― ¿Qué es lo que iba a preguntarme? –dijo Darui.

― Olvídalo, con el susto que me diste se me borro la mente.

Al decir aquello, Hinata se sintió extraña. Estaba hablando de forma normal con un desconocido, sabía que eso no tenía nada de extraño, pero aun así sentía que no era la misma. No se había dado cuenta ella misma, pero ahora hablaba con fluidez y no se había sonrojado en ningún momento, ni siquiera un leve tartamudeo ni había tenido el más mínimo gesto de vergüenza.

¿Qué era lo que la anciana le había hecho? ¿Acaso, al no tener recuerdos malos, Hinata era ahora más abierta y un tanto más alegre? ¿Tenía confianza en sí misma? ¿No se sentía deprimida, triste o poca cosa?

"Alguien me espera en Konoha, me lo dice el corazón" pensó Hinata de repente. "¿Pero quién es? Ese alguien me protegía… ¡Yo sentía algo por él! ¿Pero… rayos, quien era?"

― Claro –Hinata sonrió de medio lado. –Mi guardián. –recordó.

― ¿Disculpe? –dijo Darui.

― Ah, nada. Acabo de recordar que alguien me espera en mi hogar.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Algún novio?

― No lo sé, pero es alguien que yo quiero. Recuerdo que "él" era la única persona con la que yo quería estar. Aunque… no recuerdo su nombre, no sé por qué. No creo que su nombre sea algo que me haya causado daño. –analizo.

― Tal vez era un amor imposible. –sugirió Darui.

― ¿Amor imposible? –se rio la muchacha. –No creo que eso exista.

Durante el trayecto, a Hinata le dio hambre, por lo que Darui tuvo que detenerse al ver un árbol de manzanas, vigilando que la chica no se quitara la venda de los ojos. Cuando reiniciaron el camino, Hinata estuvo un poco más a gusto, tanto que entablo una conversación con Darui.

― Oye, esa aldea de ustedes, ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Solo brujos como la anciana? –pregunto Hinata.

― Sabe que no puedo responder eso.

― Debieron ser atacados antes para que le tengan tanto miedo a la civilización. –dijo Hinata.

― Sí, fuimos atacados hace mucho, aunque, bueno, el termino perfecto seria "cazados". Ahora que las naciones creen que hemos desaparecido, no queremos que vuelvan a saber de nuestra existencia, ¿sería mucho pedirle, Hinata-sama, que no hablara con nadie de nuestro pueblo?

― Bueno, como no me hicieron daño, está bien. –acepto.

― Estoy cansado, el camino por el que vamos esta mas liso, ¿cree que pueda caminar, Hinata-sama?

― Claro, Darui, bájame.

Sintió como el joven la bajaba al suelo.

― Lamento haberte molestado, Darui. –se disculpo con una sonrisa. – ¿Darui? –lo llamo pero él no contesto. Insistió un par de veces más y al no recibir respuesta, se quito la pañoleta de los ojos dándose cuenta de que Darui ya se había ido.

Hinata siguió el camino donde Darui la había dejado y cuando considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y que el joven moreno ya no la estaría vigilando, metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la piedra mediana y circular de cristal que había robado de la aldea. Así es, al final había decidido robarla. La miro con detenimiento y después la guardo, prosiguiendo con su camino.

Estaba ansiosa por regresar a Konoha y encontrarse con "él".

**.o0o.**

― Tranquilo, la paciente Yuhi ha salido de cuidado intensivo, estará bien. –le informo una noble enfermera a Shikamaru, quien traía a Asuma-chan en brazos.

― Gracias. –musito el joven y se sintió más tranquilo. –Tu madre es muy fuerte, se recuperara en menos de lo que te imaginas. –le hablo al niño que lo miraba expectante.

Shikamaru camino por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha con el fin de salir de allí. Decidió que llegaría a su casa para alimentar a su futuro pupilo y después iría a buscar a Shikaku a su trabajo, para ver si habían conseguido más información de los extraños y desconocidos ninjas que habían atacado Konoha y por ende, a Kurenai.

― Shikamaru. –lo saludo Inoichi por una calle.

― Inoichi-san. –lo miro el joven con su típica mirada de aburrimiento. – ¿Han encontrado algo de los ninjas?

― Aun no. Parece como si nunca hubieran existido, pero no te preocupes, algunos ANBU's partirán hoy a Suna para ver si ellos tienen información de ese extraño símbolo.

― ¿El de la media luna y la cruz? –Inoichi asintió, despidiéndose de Shikamaru.

**.o0o.**

― ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme que carajos está pasando con el equipo 8? –la voz furiosa de la godaime casi se escucho en toda Konoha.

Kakashi, Yamato, un miembro del clan Aburame y algunos ANBU's presenciaban el coraje del año de la Hokage.

― ¡Shino no aparece, Kiba tampoco, Kurenai es atacada brutalmente y se llevan a Hinata! –grito Tsunade tratando de analizar lo que pasaba. – ¿Dónde demonios esta el reporte de la última misión del equipo 8? –pregunto rebuscando en la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

― N-no lo han entregado, Tsunade-sama. –respondió Shizune temiendo por su vida.

― ¡¿QUE? –Tsunade se levanto y todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás. La mujer rubia se acerco a una ventana para respirar aire fresco y calmarse un poco. –Supongo que no tenemos opción más que esperar a que Kurenai despierte. Necesito hablar con Hiashi, Shizune hazlo venir. –ordeno, sentándose otra vez en su silla y descansando su cabeza en el escritorio.

― Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que pueda unirme al grupo de ninjas que buscan a Hinata? –pregunto Yamato.

― No. –respondió sin moverse de su posición. –Tranquilízate, no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

― Es que ya ha pasado una noche. –agrego Yamato preocupado.

― Salgan de aquí, no quiero verlos. –dijo la rubia con voz cansada.

Kakashi y Yamato fueron los primeros en salir. El peliplata observo el semblante pálido de su amigo.

― No te preocupes mas, definitivamente Hinata-chan aparecerá. –trato de animarlo Kakashi.

― Eso espero, Kakashi-sempai. ― respondió afligido. No había dejado de preocuparse en todo momento por aquella niña. Era cierto que Hinata era fuerte si se lo proponía, pero, ¿y si la atacaban entre varios ninjas? ¿Y si ella resultaba mutilada, asesinada, violada, quemada...? ― ¡Ahh! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco, sempai! ― grito Yamato desesperado asustando a su sempai de repente. Kakashi nunca lo había visto así de mal.

― Se que es difícil, pero trata de guardar la calma, Yamato, o de lo contrario, tendré que golpearte la cabeza hasta que quedes inconsciente. ― Le advirtió el peliplata. Yamato refunfuño por lo bajo, pero al final, termino por obligarse a tomar un respiro.

"La quiere" pensó Kakashi con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. "La quiere mucho y el muy estúpido no se ha dado cuenta. Ah, no me digan que tendré que hacerle de cupido. Bueno, creo que así sera. Con la actitud sumisa de Hinata y el código de honor de Yamato... definitivamente necesitaran una ayudita."

**.o0o.**

― ¿Me mandaste llamar, Tsunade? –Hiashi se encontraba enojado frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Se le hacía un atrevimiento enorme haberlo hecho venir a la torre Hokage, sacándolo de los dominios Hyuuga.

― No pongas esa cara, alégrate. Acepta que querías una buena excusa para salir de tu mansión y respirar el aire fresco.

― ¿Me mandaste llamar, Tsunade? –repitió Hiashi mirándola con odio y la situación pareció divertirle a la Hokage.

― Hiashi, Hiashi… nunca vas a cambiar. –negó con la cabeza. –Como ya sabrás, he organizado algunos grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y a Hinata Hyuuga…

― "Esa" no es más una Hyuuga, recuerda que renuncio al clan por su propia cuenta. –la interrumpió Hiashi recalcando su punto.

― Bueno, Hinata entonces. Como tú ya lo has dicho, Hinata renuncio por su propia cuenta a tu clan, y bueno, ella es una buena chica que no se merece que la atormentes más de lo que ya lo has hecho todos estos años.

― ¿A qué viene eso? –Hiashi la miro ceñudo.

― Viene a que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejar a Hinata desprotegida, viene a que no quiero que tu clan la toque, y viene… a que la quiero adoptar. –finalizo la Hokage mirándolo fijamente.

Hiashi se hallo estupefacto al oír aquello.

― Hinata es una traidora del clan, debe pagarlo. –un timbre de pánico resonó en la voz del hombre.

― No estamos en esos siglos, Hiashi, ¡por favor! Si es por temor a que revele los secretos del clan, despreocúpate, Hinata es una chica fiel y estoy segura que no dirá nada, pero en cuanto a las técnicas que sepa de su ex clan, te aviso que las usara, por y para Konoha.

― ¡Pero…!

― ¿Quedo entendido, Hiashi? –lo interrumpió. –Son órdenes de la Hokage, las cumples y todo va bien, las rompes… y todo irá mal, no para tu clan, sino para ti. –lo apunto con el dedo.

El rostro de Hiashi se tornó rojizo por la ira que estaba sintiendo.

― Con permiso. –dijo entre dientes y salió a zancadas de la oficina.

Tsunade sonrió levemente. Había logrado una buena estrategia para proteger a Hinata y haber visto así a Hiashi, no tenía precio.

Se sentía un poco rara al pensar que pronto tendría una hija, jamás en su vida se había planteado tener familia pero esto era por una buena causa, y el que fuera Hinata quien sería su hija, la hacía sentir emocionada y feliz. Un cuadro se le vino a la mente, donde aparecía una Hinata sonriente sentada en una silla, Tsunade tras ella sonriéndole a la cámara y a su lado… Jiraiya. Era un cuadro muy conmovedor y por un momento se perdió en aquella imagen, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en la pila de papeles que estaban en su escritorio y comenzó a ordenarlos, rezando internamente por que Hinata llegara a Konoha sana y salva.

― Tsunade-sama. –llego un ANBU entrando por una de las ventanas de la oficina. –Hemos encontrado el cadáver de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba ha sido hospitalizado de gravedad.

― Kuso. –maldijo Tsunade. –Iré personalmente a la residencia Aburame, quiero darles yo misma la terrible noticia. Y tú, ve a avisar a la familia Inuzuka de la situación de su hijo, ahora.

― Hai. –asintió el ANBU desapareciendo de un momento a otro.

**.o0o.**

― Pobre Aburame… -decía con tristeza uno de los guardias de la puerta norte.

― Ohayo. –los saludo una chica blanca.

― ¡Hinata-sama! –gritaron los guardias asustados de verla. – ¿Pero donde se ha metido? ¡La han estado buscando como locos! –le informo uno de ellos.

― Como lo siento. –lucio preocupada.

― Shuji, escóltala enseguida a la torre Hokage. –le dijo su compañero.

― Antes, ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme el nombre de mi guardián? –los interrumpió Hinata.

― ¿Su guardián? ¿Se refiere a Shiranui Genma?

― ¿Shiranui Genma? –inquirió Hinata. –Con que ese era su nombre –dijo para sí misma.

― Vamos, Hinata-sama, la acompañare a la torre Hokage –musito Shuji amablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! ¡Por fin he vuelto! ¡Os ruego piedad por la tardanza!<strong>

**Ya estaba el capitulo publicado un día antes, pero cuando lo subí, como que no me agrado mucho y lo borre para hacerlo mas largo, digo, después de todo lo que me tarde, merecían un cap medio largo, ya que originalmente el capitulo acababa en lo de Hinata, pero bueno...**

**No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto la decisión de Tsunade en cuanto a Hinata :D**

**Ahidis Black: **Como lo dijiste en tu comentario; Yamato merece sufrir por no reconocer su amor por Hinata, jaja bueno, solo un poco. ¡Gracias por comentar! n_n Me haces muy feliz, ok, ahora puedes tacharme de cursi :P

**nekomoon: **Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior n_n ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Enserio que me sacas una sonrisa cuando leo tus reviews, cuídate n_n

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**:)**

**PD: ¿Me creerán si les digo que tuve que re-subir el capítulo tres veces por que siempre me faltaba algo? ¬_¬**


	8. Hinata Senju

**Capitulo 8: Hinata Senju**

**.**

**.**

Estaba contentísima. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa amable. La gente se le quedaba viendo embobada, ¿Hinata estaba más guapa? ¿Se había alargado su cabello? ¿Había adelgazado? ¿Hiashi había decidido que siguiera siendo su heredera?

Hinata parecía muy feliz caminando por las anchas calles sin la menor preocupación. Para ella, todo estaba resuelto, iría con Tsunade para contarle lo que paso y después buscaría a su "guardián". Ya quería verlo, sentía la necesidad de poder ver su cara, abrazarlo, estar con él.

"Me pregunto si ya nos habremos besado antes" pensaba Hinata internamente sin que se formara el característico sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lucía tranquila al pensar ese tipo de cosas, no le daba vergüenza alguna. "¡Oh! ¿Habremos tenido algún tipo de relación secreta? Eso sería interesante, como de novela."

Mientras transitaba junto al guardia que la acompañaba, vio pasar a un joven con los ojos color lila suave, iguales a los de ella. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, pasando desapercibida por el ninja. "Esos ojos… "

― No sabía que ese color de ojos era común. –comento Hinata hablando con voz normal.

― ¿Habla del color de sus ojos? –pregunto el ninja, viendo que Hinata asentía, se apresuro a agregar: ―Son comunes en los miembros del clan Hyuga; su clan.

― ¿Mi clan? –Hinata volteo a verlo sumamente sorprendida. ― Así que pertenezco a un clan, el clan Hyuga. –dijo para sí misma, siendo observada por el guardia con curiosidad. Él pensaba que igual Hinata solo estaba bromeando.

Apenas iban a medio camino cuando de un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados de un grupo de Hyugas de aspecto amenazante.

― No parecen muy contentos. –opino Hinata mirándolos a todos sin perder la calma.

― Tengo ordenes de llevar a Hyuuga Hinata donde la Hokage. –les dijo el guardia un poco temeroso.

― No blasfemes. –se atrevió a decir uno de ellos. –A esa chica ahora solo le pertenece su nombre. Ella misma renuncio al clan, Hiashi nos ha dado órdenes de que si la vemos, la llevemos de inmediato a la mansión Hyuuga.

― ¿Que renuncie a mi clan? –Hinata lucía totalmente sorprendida.

― Las ordenes de la Hokage son más importantes que las de Hiashi, señores. –musito el guardia que acompañaba a Hinata.

― Ya lo oyeron. –lo respaldo Kakashi apareciendo detrás de él.

― No interfieras, Hatake. –amenazo el líder del grupo. – ¡A por Hinata, muchachos!

― Si yo fuera ustedes… no haría eso, chicos. –sonrió el peliplata divertido.

De inmediato, antes de que los Hyugas pensaran siquiera en moverse, se vieron apresados individualmente por una madera fuerte. Hinata volteo hacia atrás viendo a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros que denotaban coraje cuando veía a los Hyugas, pero que rápidamente se teñían de gentileza cuando la vieron a ella. La joven sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando le vio, no sabía por qué, ni siquiera recordaba conocer a ese hombre, pero él había robado toda su atención.

Hinata solo atino a sonreírle levemente y ese gesto casi hizo desfallecer a Yamato.

Ahora que el ninja del Mokuton centraba su atención en ella, la veía sana y salva, no tenía ni el más mínimo raspón a la vista, lucía en paz consigo misma y hasta extrañamente enérgica.

― Que gusto saber que está bien, Hinata-sama. –musito Yamato luchando por quitarse el nudo de la garganta para hablar fuerte y claro, con una media sonrisa incluida. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, parecía que aquel hombre la conocía, pero a ella se le hacía una falta de respeto preguntarle despreocupadamente su nombre.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? –inquirió Kakashi acercándose a ella. –No pareces reconocer a Yamato.

― Lo siento, de verdad. Pero sinceramente, no recuerdo algunas cosas. –confeso. –Lo lamento, Yamato-san, pero no lo recuerdo.

La pequeña sonrisa de Yamato se congeló en sus labios, y su corazón perdió un latido. ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado?

― Supongo que te habrás golpeado la cabeza. –sugirió el ninja peliplata.

― Disculpen –intervino el guardia. –Debo llevar a Hinata-sama donde la Hokage.

― Ah, claro, claro –respondió Kakashi despreocupado. –Andando. Vamos, Yamato, no te quedes ahí. –musito caminando al lado del guardia y de Hinata.

― ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué renuncie a mi clan? –les pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban.

― Uhmm, será mejor que te vea un doctor, Hinata-chan –le sonrió Kakashi saliéndose por la tangente.

"Un minuto… ¿Qué ha sido eso?" pensó Yamato entre confundido y extrañado del comportamiento de Hinata, dándose cuenta de que ella hablaba como si nunca hubiera tartamudeado en su vida y que en sus mejillas ya no se formaba ese tono rosado suave o en ocasiones rojo a causa de la vergüenza. Todo el camino restante hacia la torre Hokage lo paso incómodo, desesperado. Deseaba que en ese instante, Hinata volteara y con una sonrisa tímida le dijera que solo era una broma, que sí lo recordaba, que cómo podría olvidarlo a él, pero eso no sucedió. Ni él actuó ni mucho menos ella.

― ¡Hinata! Gracias al cielo has llegado con bien. –la saludo la Hokage desde su escritorio con felicidad y alivio. Se levanto caminando hacia ella para darle un asfixiante abrazo que sorprendió a los presentes y hasta a la misma Hinata.

― Un gusto estar de vuelta, Hokage-sama. –respondió Hinata no muy segura y después Tsunade volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio.

― Cuando Hinata-chan apenas llegaba –hablo Kakashi. –un grupo de Hyugas trataron de atacarla. No se preocupe –dijo inmediatamente al ver la mirada preocupada de la rubia. –Yamato ha dejado a los tipos atrapados a media calle.

― Ese Hiashi –gruño la Hokage –Le advertí… tengo que calmarme o enserio me saldrá una ulcera del coraje. Oh, bien hecho, Yamato. –lo felicito Tsunade. – Bueno, Yamato, Kakashi, Shuji –los llamo. –Retírense, tengo que hablar con Hinata.

― ¿Sobre qué? –A Yamato se le ocurrió preguntar. Grave error. La rubia le dirigió una mirada mortífera. –Go-gomenasai. –Yamato trago saliva y atendió la orden de la Hokage saliendo de la oficina, no sin antes mirar a Hinata de reojo.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, Tsunade se aclaro un par de veces la garganta. No sabía cómo comenzar a decirle todo. Debía ser cuidadosa, conocía el carácter de Hinata, aunque no se había mostrado tímida en ningún momento desde que entro a su oficina y hasta pudo notar que su chakra estaba un poco más fuerte que antes.

― Cuéntame, Hinata. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien del todo? –inquirió Tsunade tratando que su tono de voz fuera suave y tranquilizador.

― Bueno… realmente no me acuerdo bien. –se rasco la cabeza. –Pero, yo estaba corriendo, no sé por qué. No tenía miedo, yo debía llegar a la torre Hokage porque alguien me lo había aconsejado; aunque no recuerdo quien, entonces, de repente ¡bam! –grito Hinata y Tsunade se sobresalto un poco. –Alguien golpeo mi cabeza. Me dio tan fuerte, me dolió muchísimo, pero perdí la conciencia y cuando abrí los ojos otra vez estaba bajo un árbol de manzanos –comenzó a mentir. –dos ninjas estaban ahí (se refiere a Kurotsuchi y Darui), en ningún momento me hicieron daño y me indicaron el camino para regresar a Konoha. –termino dejando a una Tsunade ofuscada y llena de preguntas.

― ¿Y cómo por qué te raptaron entonces? –la rubia levanto una ceja.

― No lo sé. Pero me dijeron que habían borrado parte de mi memoria; solo las malas experiencias que me afectaran. Dijeron que debía ser curada.

― Borrar la memoria, ¿y enserio hicieron eso? –Hinata asintió.

― Hokage-sama, ¿usted podría decirme porque renuncie a mi clan? –inquirió la joven calmada.

― ¿Esto es una broma, Hinata? –Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

― Sé que parece como que no me importara, pero Hokage-sama, es enserio, estoy asustada –confeso mostrando una mirada preocupada.

Tsunade la miró seriamente.

― Hinata, no sé porque renunciaste a tu clan, pero créeme –Tsunade se acerco a ella aunque el escritorio las separara. –Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar.

― ¿Por qué? –se asusto Hinata.

― Cariño, vivías rodeada de preocupaciones, humillaciones, presiones… la mansión Hyuuga nunca fue un hogar para ti. –musito con voz maternal sin darse cuenta. –Tu padre… él no ha sido un buen hombre…

― No hable así de mi padre. –Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

― Hinata, esa es la verdad, no tengo por qué mentirte. –hablo Tsunade con un tono de voz más fuerte, pero luego volvió a tranquilizarse. –Es por eso que he tomado una decisión sobre ti. Cuando renunciaste a tu clan, los traicionaste, te deslindaste de su apellido, pasaste de ser Hinata Hyuuga a ser solo Hinata. Necesitabas un apellido, necesitabas que alguien te protegiera… por eso, te he adoptado.

― ¿Qué…? –soltó Hinata con un hilillo de voz viéndose sorprendida por la noticia.

― Ahora eres Hinata Senju. –aclaro Tsunade.

― No… no, Tsunade-sama –negó Hinata con las emociones revueltas. –No, yo… arreglare las cosas con mi clan… -Tsunade vio que de un momento a otro, Hinata perdió el control y se desespero. –Yo arreglare todo, soy una Hyuuga. –afirmo levantándose de la silla con la intención de salir de la oficina.

― No puedes. –la detuvo Tsunade.

― ¿Por qué no? –reclamo volviéndose para verla.

― Por que Hiashi quiere matarte. –le informo con actitud seria.

¿Su padre quería matarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Qué acto tan terrible cometió que no pudiera ser perdonado más que con la muerte?

― Tsunade-sama –un ninja despreocupado entro sin previo aviso a la oficina. –El funeral de Shino Aburame está por empezar, si no se apura, llegara tarde. –la previno el ninja. Tsunade lo vio con cara de "¡serás idiota!".

― ¿Hinata? –se preocupo la rubia cuando vio que Hinata cerraba los ojos, pero Tsunade no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Hinata se desplomara en el piso, cayendo desmayada tras escuchar que Shino estaba muerto.

**.o0o.**

―… ¿y la viste? No me reconoció ni un poco. –le comentaba Yamato a su sempai en el camino. El ninja de cabello castaño lucia notablemente abatido.

― No te preocupes. –intento calmarlo. –Todo irá bien. La gente que pierde la memoria, usualmente la recupera.

― Si, pero… ¿Por qué me tuvo que olvidar a mi? ¿Por qué a Tsunade no, o a ti? –se preguntaba angustiado.

― Te conozco bien mi amigo, tanto como para afirmar que estas enamorado de ella. –le sonrió Kakashi en actitud divertida.

― Sempai, ya habíamos hablado de eso. –se molesto Yamato un poco.

― Hombre, solo digo lo que veo, a este sharingan es imposible que lo engañes. –bromeo.

― Sempai –arrastro la palabra.

― Si quieres no me hagas caso –le advirtió Kakashi –pero si tú mismo no puedes reconocer tus sentimientos ahora, después no te estés quejando cuando ella tenga una pareja, porque bien pudiste ser el primero. –se detuvo. –Tengo que ir a casa, te veo luego.

Kakashi metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió a su hogar, dejando a Yamato muy pensativo.

"…_si tú mismo no puedes reconocer tus sentimientos ahora, después no te estés quejando cuando ella tenga una pareja, porque bien pudiste ser el primero… porque bien pudiste ser el primero… el primero… el primero…"_

La voz de Kakashi pareció atormentarlo mentalmente por el resto del trayecto a su casa. A lo lejos, observo a Naruto y Sakura peleando a gritos, ambos vestidos de negro, posiblemente dirigiéndose al funeral del chico Aburame.

Yamato pensó darse una vuelta por la torre Hokage para darle el pésame a Hinata una vez que Tsunade terminara de hablar con ella. Después de todo, sería muy grosero de su parte no ir a platicar un poco sobre Shino con Hinata, ¿o era que buscaba un pretexto para verla?

― Nada de pretextos, nada de pretextos –negó Yamato hablando consigo mismo. –Un pésame es un pésame. –se aclaro a sí mismo con seriedad.

**.o0o.**

Ya era de noche. Hinata había dejado de llorar por la muerte de Shino. Estaba acostada de lado en uno de los cuartos del hospital general de Konoha. Tsunade no la había ido a visitar desde que la ingreso al hospital, pero a Hinata no pareció molestarle, de hecho le agradecía que le diera su espacio, pues necesitaba estar sola.

No se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para asistir al funeral de su amigo. No quería verlo muerto, sería demasiado ver a tantas personas vestidas de negro, llorándole al difunto, enterrando el cuerpo de su tan querido amigo Shino.

― ¿Puedo pasar? –un hombre abrió un poco la puerta, asomando la cabeza. –Soy Genma Shiranui, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que usted quiere verme.

― Genma-san. –soltó Hinata en susurro, viéndolo a unos pocos pasos de ella. –Adelante.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto llegando al lado de la camilla.

― Hai. –musito intentando sonreír y fallando en el proceso. –Me da gusto verte. –confesó sin reparar en tutearlo.

― Me alegra que estés bien. –Genma sonrió levemente y como Hinata le hablo con confianza, él también lo hizo. –Me preocupaba lo que Hiashi pudiera hacerte. Menos mal que ya estas con Tsunade.

― ¿Tu puedes decirme por qué renuncie a mi clan? –le pregunto Hinata sin rodeos. –Tengo entendido que tú eras mi guardián. –por alguna razón, el "eras" no dolió tanto como lo esperaba.

― Así es, Hinata-sama. Yo era tu guardián antes de que renunciaras al clan Hyuga. La razón por la que decidiste dejar el clan no la tengo exactamente clara, pero según los chismorreos que escuche en mis últimos días a disposición del clan Hyuga, fue por una pelea de palabras que sostuviste con Hiashi.

― ¿Y qué paso después?

― Ese día renunciaste al clan. –conto Shiranui. –Hiashi enfureció como nunca antes, mando a los guardias del clan a perseguirte. Burlaste toda la seguridad del clan y al final te encontré y aunque me habían dado órdenes de llevarte directamente con Hiashi si te veía, yo te deje escapar. Te dije que fueras con Tsunade para que ella te protegiera y después… la guerrilla comenzó.

― ¿Guerrilla? –se asusto.

― Sí, unos ninjas aun no identificados nos atacaron con coraje sin razón aparente. Jamás pudimos identificar quienes eran. Ni el mismo Inoichi Yamanaka pudo sacar información de las mentes de los cadáveres. Cuando la guerrilla paso y Konoha controlo todo, tú desapareciste. Y según me confirmo Tsunade-sama cuando la vi, tú fuiste raptada. ¿Recuerdas algo de esos ninjas que te raptaron?

― No. –mintió Hinata siendo fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Darui sobre nunca dar detalles de esos ninjas escondidos.

― Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que te han borrado recuerdos. –comento Genma. –Dime, ¿también han borrado mi existencia de tu mente? –inquirió mas por curiosidad que por interés, pero Hinata creyó que por interés debido a que según ella, "algo" había pasado entre ellos antes de que Hinata perdiera parte de sus memorias.

― Lo siento mucho, Genma-san. –confeso con tristeza. –Realmente no te recuerdo. Pero, ahora que ya no eres más mi guardián… -se preocupo. – ¿ya no vas a hablarme?

Genma amplió su sonrisa.

― ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que voy a hablarte. –musito haciendo que Hinata sonriera débilmente, pero era una sonrisa al final de cuentas.

― Genma-san, ¿me llevarías al funeral de Shino? Creo que me siento un poco mejor.

― Claro. –asintió el ninja de ojos cafés.

**.o0o.**

Una gran multitud vestida de negro rodeaba el entierro de un joven que se llevaba a cabo en los territorios Aburame. Por ahí se podía ver a Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato y hasta a la misma Tsunade, entre otros.

La madre de Shino lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de su esposo. No había nada peor para un padre que el perder a un hijo, ningún dolor como ese tenía comparación.

Tsunade se mantenía un poco alejada, dándole un poco de privacidad a los que más habían convivido con el joven ninja y se vio un poco sobresaltada cuando un ANBU toco su hombro para llamar su atención discretamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la rubia sin dejar de mirar el entierro.

― Kurenai Yuhi ha despertado, al igual que Kiba Inuzuka. –le informo el ANBU.

― Que bueno. Ya es hora de que esos dos nos digan lo que en realidad paso. –musito Tsunade con un aire de seriedad. –Solo me despediré de los padres de Shino y voy al hospital inmediatamente.

― Hai. –dijo el ANBU desapareciendo en un remolino de viento.

La godaime, una vez que se despidió de los señores Aburame y de reiterarles que contaban con ella para todo, camino para salir de aquel amargo entierro cuando a tan solo dar un par de pasos, observo a lo lejos a Hinata vestida de negro, acompañada de Genma.

Se adelanto hacia ellos y los detuvo.

― ¿Estás bien, Hinata? No creo que salir del hospital haya sido buena idea. –le dijo la rubia a su hija adoptiva.

― Tranquila, Tsunade-sama, estoy bien. –le aseguro con un asentimiento de cabeza, evitando verla a los ojos, aun sin hacerse a la idea de que esa mujer; la gran Godaime Hokage, la había adoptado como su hija.

―Ok. –Tsunade pareció notar la incomodidad de Hinata hacia ella, pero la entendía, la misma Tsunade también se sentía así, tampoco esperaba que de la noche a la mañana se llevaran tan bien como madre e hija. –Después del entierro, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta por el hospital de nuevo? Me han informado que Kurenai y Kiba han despertado.

― ¿De verdad? –se entusiasmo Hinata. –Que buena noticia. Iré a verlos después, por ahora quiero despedirme de Shino.

― De acuerdo. Llega temprano a casa. –le recomendó Tsunade como buena madre. –Y Genma, por favor escolta a Hinata todo el tiempo hasta que llegue a casa, no quiero otro accidente con los Hyugas.

― Descuide, Tsunade-sama. –musito Genma. –La cuidare muy bien. –le aseguro.

Tsunade asintió una vez y los dejo pasar.

Hinata casi se sintió superada por la situación, por ver a tantas personas sufriendo por la muerte de Shino, casi estuvo a punto de regresarse cuando Genma le brindo su fuerza tomándola de la mano. Hinata sintió la mano del ninja y la apretó con fuerza, intentando mantenerse tranquila.

Cuando los vio llegar juntos y tomados de la mano, Yamato se sintió ofendido. Ofendido porque no era él; Yamato, quien acompañaba a Hinata, ofendido porque sin conocer realmente a Genma, Hinata ya le tomaba la mano y se paseaban de lo lindo en el entierro. ¡Pero qué sinvergüenzas! ¿Cómo se atrevían a romancear en un entierro?

Yamato sintió la feroz necesidad de ir a aclararle a Genma algunos puntos y no precisamente con palabras cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía del cuello de su camisa negra.

― ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo Kakashi; su casi hada madrina. –Los celos no te llevaran a nada bueno.

― ¿Celos? Yo no tengo celos. –gruño. –Yo solo iré a platicar con Genma.

― Eso no te lo creería ni tu abuela. Será mejor que nos vallamos o de lo contrario armaras una escena, y créeme que los señores Aburame no están ahorita para esos trotes. –dijo Kakashi empezando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida de los territorios Aburame.

― Pero Kakashi-sempai… -luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Kakashi.

― Pero nada, tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarle algo a Genma o a Hinata.

― Soy su guardián. –reclamo el castaño con voz fuerte una vez que se alejaron de la multitud.

― Te recuerdo que Hiashi te destituyo como su guardián, que Hinata renuncio al clan Hyuga y que por lo tanto, tú ya no eres su guardián ni lo serás nunca. –le explico Kakashi.

― Te equivocas –Yamato frunció el ceño. – Yo siempre seré el guardián de Hinata-sama, siempre, siempre, siempre, ¡siempre! –grito enojado y desapareciendo tras una cortina de humo dejando a un Kakashi sorprendido por su actitud.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**nekomoon: **Gracias por tu review, siempre me animas a seguir n_n a mi también me gusta como suena Hinata Senju, jaja. Espero hacer un buen enredo con este triangulo peligroso del Genma-Hinata-Yamato jaja Haber que te pareció el cap :) espero que bien :D

**LuKuran: **Nee-chan! Que gusto leer tu review :) gracias por tu comentario n_n Espero que este cap te haya gustado :) Me muero por hacer un kakahina, ya te lo había dicho jaja una vez que termine Libélula y El Guardián, definitivamente lo haré :)

**Ahidis Black:** Gracias por tu review y por tu critica, como ya te había dicho, no conocía ese videojuego antes de escribir el cap, fue pura coincidencia. Y ya se que te prometí aclarar la muerte de Shino, pero no me alcanzo a cubrirlo en el cap, sera hasta el otro, ahora bien, ya puedes matarme jaja

**¡Cuídense!**


	9. El misterio de la última misión

**Hola, antes que nada disculpen la tardanza. Tal vez sea bueno que se relean un poco el fic por si se olvidaron de la trama jeje Yo tuve que hacerlo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El misterio de la última misión<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hinata observo a lo lejos como Kakashi se llevaba a Yamato agarrado del cuello de su camisa negra. Se preguntaba por qué Yamato lucía tan molesto. Después de eso, su mirada bajo para ver su mano blanca que era sostenida por la mano grande de Genma y se imagino que era la de Yamato.

"Hey, calma Hinata, ¿en qué demonios estas pensando?" pensó riéndose un poco de sí misma.

― Hay que ir con los señores Aburame. –indico Hinata soltando la mano de Genma y adelantándose unos pasos antes que él.

Genma inmediatamente noto el pequeño cambio en Hinata. Miro de reojo por donde Yamato se había ido y luego volteo a ver a Hinata para después emitir una sonrisa de medio lado. Decidió dejar eso para después y alcanzó a Hinata para ir a darles el pésame a los señores Aburame.

― Lo lamento mucho. Shino era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. –decía Hinata tratando de no llorar. –No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que él era especial…

La voz de Hinata se oyó agrietada de un momento a otro y el señor Aburame le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de que se detuviera.

― Hinata-san, no tienes que decir más. Sabemos que más que amigos, Kiba, Shino y tú eran como hermanos.

Hinata asintió para luego hacerles una reverencia y dejar que Genma diera sus condolencias a los señores. Decidió esperarlo un poco alejada, mirando como la tierra cubría el ataúd de su amigo.

"¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Shino-kun? … Te prometo que encontrare al culpable y definitivamente yo… lo matare" decidió en su mente.

― Hina-chan. –la saludo Ino con una débil sonrisa.

― Ino-san. –se sorprendió de verla allí con un vestido negro de lo mas recatado.

― Ino-san, ino-san. –susurro sonriendo, acercándose a ella. – ¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así, verdad?

Un recuerdo borroso vino de repente a la mente de Hinata cuando su amiga le había dicho aquello.

_-¡Ino-san, Ino,san! –se quejaba la rubia de ojos azules. – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que basta con que me digas Ino?... –Ino se detuvo por un momento viendo al acompañante de Hinata, sin embargo, la cara no se le veía al tal hombre. Ino levanto la vista y miro al acompañante de Hinata con el ceño fruncido. –Dígame, ¿Está usted de alguna forma acosando a Hinata?*****_

Hinata volvió de su ensimismamiento y vio que Ino la miraba preocupada. Por un momento, se pregunto quien era ese sujeto de su recuerdo el cual se veía totalmente borroso.

― Gomen. –se disculpo por su distracción con voz baja, mirando nuevamente hacia el entierro de su amigo.

― Era un shinobi excepcional. –opino Ino siguiendo la mirada de Hinata.

― Lo era. –afirmo inmediatamente. – Yo… no recuerdo algunas cosas…

― Si, lo sé, nos dijo Tsunade a Sakura y a mí.

― ¿Tu… crees que yo pude haber evitado que Shino muriera? –pregunto luchando por que la garganta no se le cerrara y temiendo por la respuesta que pudiera dar Ino.

― No. –negó la rubia. –Tengo entendido que no te asignaron a la misión que lo mato.

― ¿Por qué no? –volteo Hinata con rapidez. –Se supone que somos un equipo… o lo éramos. El punto es que debí haber ido a esa misión yo también.

― Hinata, en ese tiempo estabas inactiva como ninja.

― ¿Inactiva? –pregunto desconcertada. – ¿Por qué?

Ino la miro con tranquilidad. No estaba bien que le diera las respuestas a su Hinata si después de ello solo habría aun mas dudas para ella. Ino sabía la historia pero no estaba segura que un entierro fuera el mejor lugar para contarle la verdad a Hinata.

― ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy en mi casa? –Le pregunto Ino.

**.o0o.**

― No quiero que este con él. No quiero, definitivamente no quiero. –decía Yamato para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras de Konoha, tenuemente iluminadas por algunos faroles viejos.

Su andar era lento, Yamato necesitaba pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sus repentinos celos hacia Genma, la atracción hacia Hinata que él aun no aceptaba del todo, el hecho de que le dolía que ella no lo reconociera… eran tantas cosas las que le hacían permanecer en ese estado pensativo.

Yamato había sentido tan segura a Hinata que nunca temió por que algún hombre se le acercara, ya que debido a su carácter tímido y un poco retraído, estaba seguro que se alejaría de ellos. Solo hasta que la vio con Genma se dio cuenta de que no quería que estuviera con él, que no quería que se tomaran de las manos, que por todos los cielos quería regresar todo, absolutamente todo, a como estaba antes cuando él; Yamato, era el único guardián de Hinata, cuando Hinata era Hinata, en resumen.

Detuvo sus pasos sin darse cuenta. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, lo que le daba un aspecto apagado, él lo sabía, se sentía miserable. Estaba cansado, ese día había sido difícil a pesar de que no había sido solicitado para alguna misión. De alguna manera, soportar el que Hinata no lo reconociera y el haberla visto con Genma pocas horas después, había sido demasiado difícil.

Escucho una risilla fina, una risa femenina y sus ojos se movieron para mirar que una pareja de novios caminaba del otro lado de la calle, felices, abrazados…

― Bien, kami-sama, si lo que querías era hacerme sentir la persona más miserable del mundo, te aviso que lo conseguiste. –murmuro siguiendo su camino.

.**o0o.**

Genma, Hinata e Ino caminaban rumbo al hospital general de Konoha. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo, Hinata quería ver a Kiba y Kurenai con todas sus fuerzas, abrazarlos, ver que estaban bien, escuchar sus voces.

Al llegar al hospital, Ino los condujo hasta el cuarto de Kiba y Hinata entro sola a verlo.

Cuando Hinata observo con sus propios ojos al joven de cabello castaño y triángulos rojos en las mejillas, su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad como si el solo ver a Kiba le hubiera mandado muchas fuerzas para ayudar a soportar el dolor de haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y el miedo a no saber cosas de su propia vida.

Sin tardar mucho, una sonrisa amplia apareció en el rostro de Hinata al ver al muchacho en la camilla, estaba despierto y miraba por la ventana abierta, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba ahí, tal vez porque estaba demasiado pensativo o por que Hinata era muy silenciosa a la hora de hacer acto de presencia.

― Kiba-kun –exclamo Hinata con voz normal para llamar su atención. Su amigo castaño volteo sorprendido de verla ahí.

― ¿Hinata? –sus ojos marrones no podían creer que su amiga estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. – ¡Estas bien! –grito emocionado, levantándose rápidamente para después quejarse cuando una punzada fuerte se sintió en sus costillas.

― ¡Kiba-kun! –se asusto Hinata corriendo hacia él. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? ¿Te duele mucho…? –le pregunto con rapidez.

― No. Estoy bien. –contesto recostándose lentamente. –Hey, quita esa cara, ya dije que estoy bien. –le mostro una sonrisa estilo Kiba.

― Me da tanto gusto ver que estas bien, Kiba-kun. Aunque tienes muchas heridas… -lo observo con más detenimiento pasándole una mano por su cabello castaño.

― Oye, tengo dos manos, dos piernas, un torso y la cabeza; estoy bien. –le aseguro Kiba.

― ¿Te hiciste esto en la guerra?

― Sí, fue en la guerra. –asintió el joven.

―Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, para empezar: ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste sobre la muerte de Shino-kun? –frunció el ceño cambiando su humor.

― Perdóname, Hinata. –Kiba bajo la mirada como un niño regañado. –No pude hacerlo, tenías tus propios problemas con tu clan, no estabas tan… repuesta como lo estas ahora. Mírate, pareces otra –la observo. –Es como si tuvieras más confianza en ti misma…

― No me cambies el tema Kiba Inuzuka. –lo amenazo.

― Vale, perdón. –se disculpo nerviosamente y regreso a su semblante serio. – Como te decía, tenias tus propios problemas, me refiero a que tu puesto como futura líder del clan Hyuga estaba peligrando, Hiashi te dio de baja temporal como kunoichi y todo eso te deprimió muchísimo. Estabas muy delgada, no sonreías, no ponías atención en nada, siempre estabas en tu mundo, estabas como acabada Hina. –explicaba con preocupación. –Estando en ese estado, no pude decirte de la muerte de Shino, no lo soportarías, no como te encontrabas hace poco.

― ¿Tanto así estaba? –inquirió sorprendida por el relato de Kiba. –No puedo creerlo.

― ¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas? –Kiba se rasco la nuca, confundido.

― No, Kiba-kun. Me quitaron los malos recuerdos. -explico, harta de tener que decir lo mismo con cuanta persona se cruzara.

― ¿Eso te hicieron los que te secuestraron? –pregunto con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

― Si.

― ¿Solo eso? –Kiba no creía aquello. Hinata asintió como respuesta. – ¿No te hicieron daño? ¿Tan solo te secuestraron para quitarte los _malos recuerdos_? –Hinata volvió a asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Y averiguaste algo de ellos?

― No, solo me llevaron, cuando desperté yo estaba bajo un árbol de manzanas junto a dos ninjas que me dijeron eso de que me habían borrado parte de la memoria, y luego me indicaron el camino a Konoha. –mintió otra vez, asegurándose de mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Darui sobre no dar información de la extraña aldea que la había secuestrado.

Kiba se le quedo viendo fijamente a su amiga. A Hinata esa mirada le hizo sentir muy nerviosa.

― Mentirosa. –dijo Kiba al fin con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Qué? –exclamo Hinata desconcertada.

― Te crecerá la nariz por mentirosa. –le dijo Kiba y Hinata sin darse cuenta, verifico su nariz. –Esa no es la verdad, Hinata. Estas mintiendo.

― ¿Pero cómo crees que voy a mentir con algo así, Kiba-kun?

― Por tres razones, uno: yo conozco a los ninjas invasores de la guerrilla, dos: yo conozco su aldea, y tres: la única persona que puede borrar la memoria en esa aldea es la anciana. Así que la única forma de que te pudieran borrar la memoria fue que te llevaron a la aldea con la anciana, en resumen, tú conoces la aldea. –Kiba hablo demasiado rápido, Hinata estaba sin habla.

― ¿C-cómo sabes tú de la aldea? –le pregunto Hinata al borde de un colapso nervioso.

― La última misión que tuvimos Kurenai-sensei, Shino y yo…

― Hinata –entro Ino al cuarto, interrumpiendo brutalmente la conversación que hacía pequeños instantes mantenían la ojiperla y su amigo. –Tsunade esta buscándote. –musito. –Hola, Kiba. –le sonrió. –Sabía que estarías bien, yo misma te he curado la mayoría de tus heridas. –sonrió.

― Diablos, ¿también la del trasero? –pregunto Kiba haciendo una mueca.

― No. –negó Ino. –Esa se la deje a Ryotaro.

― ¡¿El gay?! –grito Kiba con fuerza sumamente asustado.

― Por cierto, Hinata, lo lamento. Después de todo no podre invitarte a dormir a mi casa, enserio lo lamento. –dijo haciendo una sincera cara triste. –A la frente de marquesina se le ocurrió caerse hace rato y se quebró la pierna, no es nada grave, pero Tsunade le ordeno reposo y ahora yo tengo que cubrir su turno nocturno.

― No te preocupes, Ino-san. No hay problema. Espero que Sakura-san se recupere pronto.

― ¿Pronto? ¡JA! Si la idiota ya debería estar trabajando, lo que pasa que es floja y dramática. Maldita pelo de chicle… -se quejaba Ino cuando Tsunade entro al cuarto de Kiba.

― Ino, tienes un turno que cubrir. –le recordó la Hokage.

― Hai, Tsunade-sama. Con permiso. –Ino salió del cuarto.

― ¿Te encuentras mejor, Inuzuka? –le pregunto la Hokage a Kiba.

― Hai, Hokage-sama. –respondió el chico con energía.

― Bueno, Hinata ya es tarde, creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa para descansar un poco, ha sido un día difícil para ti, me supongo.

― Sí, estoy muy cansada. –respondió la joven. –Mañana vendré a visitarte Kiba-kun. –le prometió.

― Nuestra platica queda pendiente –le dijo Kiba. –Y cuida esa nariz. –dijo lo ultimo para fastidiarla y a la vez para que recordara que él no le creía el cuento que se había inventado.

Tsunade no supo de qué hablaban y pensó que eran cosas de adolescentes. Camino con Hinata a un lado rumbo a la salida del hospital. _"¿Cómo es que Kiba-kun conoce la aldea? ¿Que quizo decirme con eso de la última misión de Kurenai-sensei, Shino y Kiba?"_ pensaba la ojiperla mentalmente.

― ¿Se supone que vive en la torre Hokage, Tsunade-sama? –inquirió Hinata caminando por la calle.

― Todos piensan que vivo allí. –sonrió Tsunade. –Pero no, tengo mi propia casa en los territorios Senju. La casa es amplia, creo que te gustara, nos queda perfecta para las dos. –sonrió. –Es posible que quieras elegir el cuarto que tiene las paredes lilas.

― Estoy bien con que usted me acepte en su casa, el cuarto es lo de menos. Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama.

El camino se hizo largo, aun mas por que se la pasaron calladas sin saber que decir, aunque aun así, no lucían nerviosas o presionadas por encontrar algún tema de conversación, a decir verdad estaban muy cansadas.

Llegaron a una reja negra muy alta. El guardia que custodiaba la puerta al ver a Tsunade, les abrió el portón y las dejo pasar, saludándolas amablemente. Inmediatamente se adentraron entre dos hileras de casas largas, altas y hermosas. Hinata pudo ver que en cada residencia solitaria aun quedaba un césped verde con flores coloridas. Tsunade observo la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Hinata al ver el lugar tan cuidado.

― No estaba así antes. –dijo Tsunade. –Las casas eran entre grises y cafés, y en vez de césped había tierra desértica. Si iba a vivir aquí, tenía que hacer el lugar un poco mas agraciado, así que mande pintar las residencias y trasplantar tierra fértil para el césped y las flores. Fue todo un lío –recordó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

― Todo está muy lindo, Tsunade-sama. –admiro Hinata su alrededor. – ¿Nada mas usted vive aquí? –inquirió con curiosidad.

― Sí.

― Pero, ¿y Shizune-san? –se extraño la ojiperla.

― Ella vive a unas calles de aquí, aunque la mayoría de las veces se queda a dormir en la torre Hokage.

― Ya veo.

Llegaron a la última casa, la cual era de color blanco y tenía las ventanas abiertas. El jardín de esa casa estaba muy bonito y además, tenía una pequeña pero bellísima fuente a un lado de donde brotaba un agua cristalina que brillaba con la luz intensa de la luna llena de esa noche. Dos árboles estaban a los costados de la casa y estaban altos y brindaban mucha sombra a la casa.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Hinata observo que al contrario de cómo se veía la casa por fuera era totalmente diferente por dentro. Esperaba muebles caros, todo bien ordenado, sin embargo, vino encontrando muebles sencillos pero bonitos, aunque algunos objetos regados sin provocar mucho desorden.

― Perdona que veas así la casa, es lo que tiene vivir sola. –se disculpo Tsunade.

― No se preocupe. –sonrió.

― Los muebles son sencillos, no quería nada ostentoso. –explicaba la rubia mientras se quitaba las ligas del cabello dejándolo suelto. –Déjame mostrarte la casa. –musito caminando derecho y enseguida Hinata la siguió. –Esta es la sala, allá el comedor, ven, esa la cocina; está abierta las 24 horas –musito guiñándole un ojo. –Por acá hay un baño. –le informaba hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Cuando subieron se hallaron con un pasillo amplio lleno de puertas. –Todas las habitaciones están preparadas, esta misma tarde mande limpiarlas para tu llegada. Puedes escoger la que más te guste excepto la cuarta a la derecha; esa es la mía.

― Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con usted. No sé cómo le pagare todo lo que hace por mí, no tengo ni un yen a mi disposición.

― No te preocupes por eso Hinata. El dinero no me importa ahora. Solo mira las habitaciones y escoge una, te buscare ropa mía para que te bañes ya que no te compre ropa. –sonrió nerviosamente.

― Gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Cuando Tsunade entro a su cuarto, Hinata no abrió ninguna puerta, solo eligió la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Tsunade en un intento de sentirse protegida. Tsunade se estaba portando muy amable con ella. Se podría decir que la dureza de Hokage que tenía se acababa a la hora de entrar a casa para descansar y convertirse en una mujer simple llamada Tsunade.

― Este camisón te quedara. –llego Tsunade mostrándole la prenda lila y con una toalla en la mano. –Cada habitación de arriba tiene su baño propio. Izquierda caliente y derecha fría, ¿está bien?

― Si, gracias, Tsunade-sama.

― Ok, hay que poner un par de reglas ahora. –musito la rubia perdiendo ligeramente el humor tranquilo. –La primera es que dejes de decir _gracias_ por todo, la segunda que al menos aquí no uses el _sama_, solo Tsunade, ¿sí? Y la tercera es que el toque de queda es a las diez.

― De acuerdo. –asintió Hinata mientras Tsunade le palmeo la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches.

La rubia se ducho al mismo tiempo que Hinata y preparándose para dormir, se tapo con la sábana blanca de su mullida cama, pues los futones le mataban la espalda. Apenas cerró los ojos cuando escucho unos toquidos en su puerta.

― Pasa. –accedió y vio entrar a Hinata.

― Gomenasai por molestarla, Tsunade-sa… Tsunade. –corrigió a tiempo. Camino un poco más hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes hambre?

―No, no. Es que no podre dormir esta noche. Necesito ordenar mi mente ahora o sucumbiré a un colapso nervioso. –le confesó con algo de vergüenza.

― Esta bien. Siéntate. –exclamo la rubia sentándose en la cama al igual que Hinata. – ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

― Bueno, como ya lo sabe, no recordaba a mi clan ni a mi padre, mucho menos todo lo que usted dice que sufrí siendo parte de los Hyuga.

― ¿Recuerdas a Neji y Hanabi? –le pregunto. Hinata negó con la cabeza. –Ya veo. Neji es tu primo mayor y Hanabi tu hermana menor; la ahora futura cabeza del clan Hyuga.

― ¿Por qué no los recuerdo? ¿Me hicieron algo malo?

― Cuando eran niños, Neji era una persona que creía fieramente en el destino. Definitivamente no se llevaban bien, supe que intento matarte en los exámenes de ascenso a genin y por poco lo logro, aunque después de eso parecieron llevarse mejor. Supongo que por eso no lo recuerdas y en cuanto a Hanabi, bueno, las dos sufrían la presión de ser ninjas excepcionales para no deshonrar el apellido Hyuga, Hanabi siempre te superaba cuando eras niña a pesar de que ella era cinco años menor que tu, puede que eso sea el detonante de que su presencia se convirtió en tu presión por ser mejor que ella ante los ojos de Hiashi.

― Oh. Cuénteme, ¿Qué otras personas me hablaban que ahora puede que ya no reconozca?

― ¿Recuerdas a Naruto?

― Sí.

― ¿Y recuerdas que siempre que estabas cerca de él te ponías muy roja y te desmayabas?

― ¿Eso hacía? –Hinata no lo creía.

"_¿Por qué tenía yo tan mal gusto?"_ se pregunto Hinata mentalmente cuando Tsunade menciono lo de Naruto.

― Vaya, recuerdas a Naruto pero no el amor que sentiste por él. –observo Tsunade. –Muy curioso. –opino.

― ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado el amor que sentía hacia Naruto? –se extraño Hinata. –No siento absolutamente nada por él, más que admiración, claro.

― Vaya, gracias al sacrosanto cielo que dejaste de decir ese molesto _Naruto-kun_. –dijo Tsunade con alivio dejando a Hinata un poco confundida. – Yo creo que terminaste por superar ese amor, después de todo, Naruto tiene una relación con Sakura, ¿sabías?

― No, no lo sabía, pero me da gusto por ellos. –sonrió de medio lado. –Naruto siempre ha querido a Sakura-san.

― ¿Qué recuerdas de la guerrilla de hace poco? –intento Tsunade tratando de llegar al punto de los secuestradores de Hinata.

― Solo que estaba corriendo rumbo a la torre Hokage, aunque no sé por qué.

― ¿Y antes de eso que estabas haciendo?

― No lo sé… yo… -musito intentando recordar. –Yo… no, eso no… ¡diablos! ¡Hay demasiados huecos en mi mente! –exclamo desesperada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un momento de impotencia. –Imagínese que todo lo que viví con los Hyuga no lo recuerdo, solamente está en mi memoria los días que pase en la academia ninja, vagos recuerdos del examen de ascenso a genin, las misiones junto a mi equipo, mi examen chuunin… ¡Kami-sama sabe que si no me he vuelto loca es por un milagro! –grito con rapidez.

― Cálmate, Hinata. –dijo Tsunade rápidamente saliendo de la cama para ir al lado de Hinata y abrazarla suavemente. –Se que todo esto es muy difícil ahora, no te angusties, tienes todos los recuerdos buenos, ¿no? Afiánzate de ellos, ten valor y paciencia. Yo investigare junto a los Yamanaka para poder regresarte la memoria que te falta. Todo saldrá bien, todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo. –intento calmarla.

― Espero que sí. –murmuro Hinata angustiada.

Tsunade no supo cuanto tiempo la había estado abrazando pero cuando volteo a verla, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba dormido en medio de una perfecta armonía. Tsunade lucía visiblemente preocupada por ella. Hinata había estado guardando toda aquella frustración desde antes de que regresara a Konoha, no sabía cómo le había hecho para mantenerse tranquila durante tanto tiempo.

La estiro para acomodarla en la cama y después la tapo con la sabana, dejándole el cuarto para ella mientras que Tsunade durmió en otra habitación.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Hinata era un caos total. Sin embargo, había un recuerdo que se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez, y era la conversación que había tenido con Kiba ese día.

― _Por tres razones, uno: yo conozco a los ninjas invasores de la guerrilla, dos: yo conozco su aldea, y tres: la única persona que puede borrar la memoria en esa aldea es la anciana. Así que la única forma de que te pudieran borrar la memoria fue que te llevaron a la aldea con la anciana, en resumen, tú conoces la aldea. –Kiba hablo demasiado rápido, Hinata estaba sin habla._

― _¿C-cómo sabes tú de la aldea? –le pregunto Hinata al borde de un colapso nervioso._

― _La última misión que tuvimos Kurenai-sensei, Shino y yo…_

**.o0o.**

Kurenai Yuhi debería haberse dormido hacía algunas horas, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía conciliar el sueño y menos dado que ya estaba amaneciendo. Ahora que estaba consciente y que había remembrado cada momento vivido de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron de la última misión encomendada por la Hokage se sentía sumamente decaída, triste. La muerte de su alumno Shino había sido fatal, él había cumplido la promesa que una vez les hizo cuando aún era genin; que los protegería hasta la muerte por que eran sus camaradas.

Cada vez que aquellas palabras que una vez había dicho Shino se repetían en su cabeza, Kurenai no podía evitar llorar amargamente, sintiéndose una sensei irresponsable y débil por haber permitido aquello.

Sí. Era la peor sensei. Pensaba en que jamás debió haber aceptado ser sensei de un grupo de genins. No protegió a ninguno de ellos después de todo. Luego de la muerte de su amado Asuma, su atención y preocupación se dirigieron a su pequeño hijo. No estuvo ahí para evitar que Hinata abandonara su camino ninja por ordenes de Hiashi, no había estado para consolarla, para evitar que se hundiera en la depresión en la que posiblemente estaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de rescatarla del secuestro del que fue víctima hacía pocos días. Y Shino… tampoco pudo protegerlo, le había fallado, al final su alumno murió protegiéndola a ella. Kiba… él también había salido lastimado por lo que le había dicho la medic-ninja Haruno aunque no tanto como lo estaba Hinata o como lo estuvo Shino.

Mas lagrimas de culpa surcaron su rostro. No podía evitarlo. Después de todo, era culpa suya todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba a su alcance mantener a su equipo unido, todo el tiempo estuvo a su alcance, pero no lo hizo. No hizo nada. A lo largo de su vida había tenido muchos altibajos y aun así se había levantado, aun después de que Asuma muriera, pero esta vez no se sentía tan fuerte, puede que esta vez no se levantara más.

― Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei. –la saludo Ino entrando a la habitación mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo. – Le tengo noticias que le alegraran ahora que ya despertó. –sonrió acercándose a ella. –La primera es que Kiba ya despertó y está fuera de peligro. La segunda es que Hinata está a salvo, ha regresado por su cuenta a Konoha, al parecer los secuestradores la dejaron ir.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Y está bien del todo? –pregunto Kurenai alarmada.

― Sí, sí, cálmese. –la detuvo Ino. –Físicamente está bien aunque esos ninjas que nos atacaron le borraron algunas memorias de su cabecita.

― ¿Cómo que le borraron algunas memorias? –se asusto Kurenai.

― Sí, suena raro pero no se preocupe, enserio. Mi papa fue muy temprano esta mañana a la torre Hokage donde discutirá con Tsunade-sama alguna una forma de devolverle la memoria a Hinata. No es tan malo como parece, le borraron los recuerdos _malos_, sensei. –especifico Ino.

― Aun así, es peligroso. –susurro con tristeza.

― Hinata parece otra, no tartamudea ni se avergüenza por cualquier cosa como antes lo hacía, sino es como más normal, ¿entiende? Es algo bueno.

― Eso no me convence, Ino. –musito Kurenai. – ¿Sabes algo de los Aburame? –apenas pudo preguntar por ellos cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

― Ayer enterraron a Shino-kun. No se preocupe, Kurenai-sensei, yo les di condolencias de parte suya.

― Vaya. –musito Kurenai distraídamente cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. –Ino, sé que Inoichi-san está ocupado con lo de Hinata pero, ¿podrías decirle que venga? Tengo algo que decirles a todos y solo él puede ayudarme.

― Me alegra escuchar eso, Kurenai. –exclamo Tsunade con voz no muy amable, entrando a la habitación. –Ya era hora de que despertaras y me dieras el reporte de la última misión que les encomendé.

― Tsunade-sama, ¿no debería estar usted con mi padre? –dijo Ino.

― Ya hable con él y todo está preparado. –musito viendo fijamente a Kurenai con la mayor desconfianza que sus ojos podían hacer notar. –Inoichi te leerá la mente Kurenai, necesito saber lo que paso en esa misión por que a partir de ahí comenzaron los problemas, y por medio de una maquina especial, Hinata y yo veremos lo que sucedió en realidad.

― Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, Tsunade-sama. No les puedo negar que entren en mi mente para que vean lo que paso.

― Bien. Prepárate, debemos ir cuanto antes a la División de inteligencia, Inoichi nos espera ya. Mandare a alguien por Hinata justo ahora. –le informo la Hokage.

― U-un momento. –dijo Ino truncada. – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué le habla así a Kurenai-sensei?

― No es de tu incumbencia, Ino. –dicto la godaime con un tono de voz que dejo a Ino sin habla, perpleja.

**.o0o.**

Hinata se había despertado muy asustada al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Tsunade. Se sentía una molestia por haberse quedado dormida allí, seguro Tsunade se habría enojado por ello la busco en todas las habitaciones y no la encontró, así que bajo las escaleras corriendo para disculparse con ella quien seguramente ya estaba desayunando en la cocina. Pero para su desconcierto, Tsunade no estaba ahí sino una viejita encorvada.

― Ah, hola. –saludo Hinata no muy segura. – ¿Quién es usted?

― La cocinera. –le sonrió la abuelita haciendo que muchas arruguitas tiernas se le formaran en el rostro. – ¿Gusta desayunar algo, Hinata-san?

― No, gracias. –negó con la cabeza. –Estaba buscando a Tsunade.

― Salió muy temprano esta mañana.

― Oh, vaya. –musito Hinata más tranquila. –Bueno, en ese caso me iré a duchar para buscarla yo misma. –se dio la media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Cuando se termino de duchar en la habitación que estaba a un lado de la de Tsunade, se dio cuenta que seguramente había sido ella quien había dejado un cambio de ropa sobre la cama. Se vistió con un short negro ajustado que le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, la típica blusa de red negra y sobre esta se puso un chaleco delgado color violeta fuerte. Se anudo muy bien su bandana de ninja al cuello y después bajo a la cocina para tomar una manzana roja para el camino.

Se dirigió a la salida de la casa, apenas abrió la puerta cuando se encontró a Yamato con el puño levantado en señal de que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta. El ninja al verla; con la manzana en la boca, rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos.

― Esto… ohayo, Hinata-sama. –saludo Yamato un poco sorprendido por el atuendo de la joven y vamos, un poco acalorado. Jamás se había atrevido a pensar en la piel que Hinata no enseñaba hasta ahora.

― Ohayo, Tamato-san. –sonrió Hinata amablemente luego de comerse el trozo de manzana.

― Este… es Yamato. –lanzo una risita nerviosa, corrigiéndola.

― ¡Oh, gomenasai! –se asusto Hinata y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el error. –No fue mi intención…

― No se preocupe. –la detuvo Yamato con una sonrisa amable. – He venido por usted, Tsunade-sama me ha dado la orden de que la lleve de inmediato a la División de inteligencia con Inoichi-san.

― ¿Ocurrió algo? –abrió grandes los ojos, sumamente preocupada.

― No, por supuesto que no. –le aseguro. –Si me permite, la escoltare hasta la torre Hokage, los ninjas del clan Hyuga…

― Si, lo sé, me quieren tres metros bajo tierra. –lo interrumpió Hinata cerrando la puerta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida, enseguida Yamato se coloco a su lado.

― ¿Por qué se fue tan de repente del entierro de… Shino-kun? –le pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban por los mágicos territorios Senju. Le resultaba difícil pronunciar el nombre de su amigo puesto que aun no aceptaba del todo su muerte, pero también su enorme curiosidad quería saber la razón de que Yamato se fuera tan enojado de ese lugar.

― Gomen, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte, creo que más de uno se dio cuenta, ¿cierto?

― No. –negó Hinata. –Creo que solo yo por que estaba alejada de la multitud.

― Oh, menos mal. -dijo aliviado.

― Pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta, Yamato-san. –le recordó la joven.

― Ah, cierto. –sonrió como bobo. –Yo me fui porque…

Iban llegando a la reja negra de salida cuando Genma esperaba afuera. Hinata rápidamente lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, gesto que Genma imito.

― Hablando de por qué. –vocifero Yamato por lo bajo sin que Hinata lo escuchara.

― Hola, Genma. –exclamo Hinata con felicidad cuando salieron por la reja.

― ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo Genma. –Te vez feliz. Hey, ¿Qué tal te va Yamato?

― No me quejo. –respondió el ninja con sarcasmo.

― Te vez enojado. –lo observo Genma.

― ¿Está enojado, Yamato-san? –le pregunto Hinata con voz inocente mientras lo veía a la cara. Yamato solo podía mirar con desprecio a Genma cuando de repente algo lo saco de sí, la mano blanca y suave de Hinata revisaba su frente. Aquel tacto lo descordino por completo.

― ¿Qué hace, Hinata-sama? –pregunto Yamato algo nervioso.

― Mnn, no, no tiene fiebre. –aseguro Hinata retirando su mano de la cara de Yamato.

― Pensaba invitarte algo –le dijo Genma a Hinata, capturando su atención mientras que Yamato volvió a rabiar. –Pero veo que ya tienes compañía. –sonrió amablemente.

Enseguida Hinata y Yamato se sonrojaron un poco, cada quien viendo a un lado diferente.

― No. No es eso –aclaro Hinata. –Tsunade-sama ha enviado a Yamato-san para que me escolte a donde esta Tsunade-sama.

― Oh, vaya. Yo creí que estaban en una cita. –rió Genma levemente.

― ¡No! –gritaron Yamato y Hinata al unísono, ambos con las mejillas arreboladas y visiblemente avergonzados.

― De acuerdo. –exclamo Genma sin perder el humor. –Hare como que les creo. Pero recuerden: Las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Los veo luego, chicos. –se despidió siguiendo su camino.

Yamato y Hinata no sabían que decir, no se atrevían a mirarse siquiera. Tan solo atinaron a seguir el camino que los llevaría a la División de inteligencia.

Yamato no sabía que pensar de Genma. ¿Había fingido ser tan amable y en el fondo estaba celoso por el hecho de que Yamato estaba con Hinata? ¿O era que en realidad a él le daba igual si Hinata estaba con él? Lo único que le importaba era la opinión de Hinata, así que tomo valor para preguntar. Después de todo, quería saber que pensaba Hinata.

― Esto… Hinata-sama. –la llamo.

― ¿Sí? –musito ella un poco más tranquila, mirando con atención las tiendas del centro, quien sabe, igual y recordaba algo como anteriormente lo había hecho con Ino.

― ¿Usted está interesada en alguien… sentimentalmente… hablando? -pregunto no muy seguro.

― Sí. –contesto la chica con naturalidad.

― ¿Y… ese alguien es Genma? – BINGO, al fin Yamato había podido preguntarlo abiertamente, aprovechando que Hinata ya no era tan tímida como antes.

― Eso creo. –Yamato lamento haber tenido que escuchar eso. De repente, Hinata se detuvo abruptamente y se puso frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos claros. –Recuerdo a alguien que cuido de mí un tiempo. Por él sentí cosas que me hicieron feliz, sé que yo quiero a ese _alguien_ pero… no recuerdo quien es. Y empiezo a dudar que ese _alguien_ sea Genma.

― ¿Qué recuerda de esa persona? –inquirió Yamato tragando saliva con dificultad, demasiado concentrado en lo que Hinata estaba a punto de decirle, si decía lo que Yamato creía que escucharía, entonces sería el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando…

― ¡NEEEEEEE-SAAAAN! –Hanabi llegaba corriendo con suma velocidad hasta llegar a los brazos de Hinata, llorando compulsivamente. – ¿Dónde te habías metido, tonta? ¿Cómo está eso de que no me recuerdas? ¡Te odio, Hinata! –reclamaba con dolor la pequeña parecida a Hinata, abrazando aun mas fuerte a su hermana mayor.

Hinata no sabía que decir, no recordaba a esa enclenque que se le había tirado a los brazos y que si no se la quitaba de encima, terminaría asfixiada por lo fuerte que le apretaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

― Hanabi-sama. –llego un miembro del bouke que escoltaba a Hanabi. –Regrese inmediatamente, Hanabi-sama –se preocupo. –Ella es la que traiciono al clan Hyu…

― ¡CALLATE! ¡CUANDO QUIERA TU OPINON YA TE LO DIRE! –le grito con odio mientras dejaba libre a Hinata. –No quiero estar en el clan Hyuga si tú no estás, llévame contigo, nee-san. –suplico con sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar.

Hinata recordó la plática que había tenido con Tsunade la noche anterior.

_Neji es tu primo mayor y Hanabi tu hermana menor; la ahora futura cabeza del clan Hyuga._

― Lo siento tanto, Hanabi-chan. No fue mi intención olvidarte. –le explico Hinata tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque la misma Hinata no supiera ni que decir. –Yo…

Hinata no pudo continuar cuando observo a un joven de un liso cabello marrón con los mismos ojos claros que ella, los cuales la miraban con dolor, aunque no tan intenso como el que demostraban los ojos enrojecidos de Hanabi. El joven observaba a Hinata a lo lejos aunque poco a poco llego hasta las hermanas y Yamato.

― Hiashi-sama la quiere de regreso inmediatamente, Hanabi-sama. –exclamo Neji con una voz apagada, siendo incapaz de mirar a Hinata teniéndola tan cerca.

― Neji, vámonos con Hinata, ¿sí? –musito Hanabi con ojos suplicantes y con la voz en un hilo.

La escena resultaba de lo más triste, el mismo Yamato sentía el dolor que se veía en los ojos de los Hyuga.

― No podemos, Hanabi-sama. –respondió Neji con sequedad. –Debemos irnos ya o Hiashi-sama se enfadara. Himaro, ayúdame a cargarla. -le dijo al otro Hyuga.

― ¡No! ¡Quiero estar con Hinata! ¡Yo no quiero volver! –pataleaba Hanabi estirando sus brazos hacia Hinata con la esperanza de alcanzarla. Hinata iba a estirar un brazo hacia ella cuando Yamato le detuvo el brazo.

― No quiera provocar a Hiashi, Hinata-sama. –le dijo Yamato muy cerca del oído a una Hinata que veía como se llevaban a la niña hasta dar vuelta en una esquina. Los gritos de Hanabi se escucharon un poco más hasta que finalmente se los llevo el viento. Hinata se quedo mirando con melancolía por donde la pequeña había desaparecido junto a su primo y el otro muchacho que no conocía, pero que estaba segura que era de los Hyuga. –Cuanto siento que tenga que presenciar esto, Hinata-sa…

Yamato no pudo terminar cuando Hinata lo sorprendió abrazándolo. La joven había pasado sus brazos desnudos por su cintura y enterraba el rostro en el pecho del shinobi. Yamato sabía que ella lloraba, que se sentía lo peor del mundo por haber tenido que dejar a la pequeña llorona. El hombre tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar cuando paso sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata.

― Que difícil es esto, Yamato-san. –sollozo Hinata. –Parece que no pero el que te quiten recuerdos aunque sean malos, hace sufrir a las personas.

Yamato no sabía que decirle, puede que no había nada que decir así que solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

― Gomenasai, Hinata-sama –exclamo Yamato con voz seria. –Perdóneme por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. –lamento con culpabilidad.

― ¿De protegerme? –Hinata se separo de él. – ¿Protegerme de qué? –pregunto con pequeños rastros de lagrimas en su rostro suave.

― De Hiashi, de la guerrilla... –Yamato se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía el rostro de Hinata en ese momento, estaba sumamente nervioso y se acerco más a ella. La joven tan solo retrocedió un paso y Yamato -avergonzado- volteo hacia otro lado. –Ehm, será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya hemos demorado mucho y Tsunade-sama se enojara. –musito haciéndose el desentendido de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

― Claro, Yamato-san, vamos. –musito ella apurando el paso mientras Yamato iba detrás suyo; insultándose mentalmente en el resto del camino.

Hinata lo miraba de reojo cuando él no se daba cuenta, pues ella misma había hecho su andar más lento para que Yamato fuera a su lado. No sabía que le pasaba, pero repentinamente, con solo estar cerca de él se sentía torpe, sentía que no quería hacer nada que la dejara mal parada a la vista de Yamato.

"¡Iba a besarme!" pensaba ella mientras sus mejillas recuperaban un poco del sonrojo que la caracterizaba antes. Por alguna razón, sintió dentro de sí misma una extraña electricidad cuando el shinobi se acerco a su rostro, un sentimiento que según ella _ya había sentido antes_. _"¿Como rayos se me ocurrió llamarlo Tamato? ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Por qué últimamente este hombre se ha metido tanto en mis pensamientos? No lo entiendo."_

Tenía tantas dudas y quería preguntarlas ahora, pero debía ser paciente. Como bien le había dicho Tsunade: Todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo.

Cuando llegaron juntos al edificio perteneciente a la división de inteligencia, se adentraron al mismo con un poco de miedo, pues ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes. El lugar estaba a media luz y las paredes eran grises. Un shinobi les indico por donde llegar a donde estaban Tsunade e Inoichi; quienes esperaban a Hinata. Enseguida entraron a una cámara donde Tsunade e Inoichi estaban frente a una maquina extraña y un poco retirada se encontraba Kurenai sentada en una silla con el rostro demacrado y triste.

― Kurenai-sensei –la observo Hinata con preocupación al ver su estado. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo. – ¿Está usted bien? –inquirió con consternación.

―Perdóname, Hinata. –la miro con sus ojos rojos vacíos.

― ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? –les pregunto Hinata a los presentes, visiblemente molesta. –Ella aun debería estar en el hospital.

― Kurenai tiene algo que decirnos y creí prudente el que vinieras para que conozcas mas a quienes te secuestraron. –exclamo Tsunade.

― ¿A los que me secuestraron? –repitió Hinata sin entender bien lo que había dicho la rubia godaime.

― Tal vez no lo sepas, pero los ninjas desconocidos que nos atacaron tienen que ver con la última misión del equipo 8. –continuo la quinta. – La última misión del equipo 8 consistía en recuperar una información de la aldea del sonido, bueno, todos los detalles los sabremos cuando Inoichi-san nos deje ver la mente de Yuhi Kurenai. –indico la Hokage.

Kurenai se levanto de la silla y por indicaciones de Inoichi; Yamato la había tenido que ayudar un poco debido a su debilitamiento, se sentó frente a la maquina en forma de rectángulo, poniendo sus manos dentro de unos círculos dibujados. Inoichi conecto un par de cables que salían de la maquina a la cabeza de Kurenai, Tsunade y a Hinata. Posteriormente, Inoichi coloco su mano a donde los cables se unían en la maquina.

― Un momento, ¿los ninjas que me secuestraron tienen que ver con la muerte de Shino-kun? –Inquirió asustada. – ¿Quiénes me secuestraron fueron los mismos que mataron a Shino? –Hinata pregunto con desesperación. ¿Era eso verdad? De ser así, todo este tiempo… había estado encubriendo a los asesinos de su amigo.

― Con estos cables que se unen a sus cabezas –la interrumpió Inoichi. – podre acceder a la memoria de Kurenai y traspasare lo que hay en su subconsciente a las mentes de ustedes; Tsunade-sama, Hinata-san. –explico. – ¿Están listas? –inquirió Inoichi.

― Adelante. –Contesto la Hokage muy segura.

― He dicho una pregunta… ―exigió Hinata cuando de pronto, comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Kurenai fluyendo en su mente.

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) El recuerdo de Hinata es del capítulo 2, cuando Yamato y Hinata van a la florería Yamanaka.

**Espero les haya gustado este raro capítulo, puede que se haya vuelto revoltoso, ¿no creen? ¿ están confundidas(os)? Háganme saberlo :)**

** Gracias a quienes dejan bellos reviews**

**LuKuran: **De veras gracias por leer :D espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, no me salio tan romantico como yo quería :(

**nekomoon: **Que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado, espero no haber hecho esto muy revoltoso :/ tengo miedo! jeje Gracias por tu review! :)

**Ahidis Black: **Decidí sacar un poco mas el entierro de Shino, siento que te lo debía :') Murió como un héroe, eso se vera en el prox capi. Espero que despues de esto no odies tanto a Genma xD Gracias por tu review!

**Tengo miedo! Siento que este cap estuvo revoltoso, ¿que opinan?**

**.**

**El final de esta historia esta cerca, chicas :)**

**¡Cuídense!**


	10. Siempre juntos

**Capitulo 10: Siempre juntos.**

**.**

**.**

_Era un buen día para pasarlo bien con la familia, podía haber tomado esa misión para otro día pero Kurenai quería liberar aquella misión de una vez por todas, así que fue para avisarle a Kiba y Shino que la Hokage los llamaba en la torre Hokage. _

_La jounin sabía perfectamente que su equipo necesitaba ganar experiencia, sentía un poco de celos que el equipo de Gai o hasta el de Kakashi, fueran más buenos que el de ella. Hasta el equipo de Asuma sin el mismo jounin, era uno de los equipos más fuertes, pues contaban con el gran genio Nara. _

_Ahora que Hinata no estaba dada de alta como ninja, Kurenai se había atrevido a tomar una misión de rango A para su equipo. No era que menospreciara a Hinata, pero nunca le había agradado llevar a Hinata a las misiones de rango alto por miedo a que se hiciera daño, era como una hija para ella y era mejor que estuviera en la mansión Hyuga donde nadie podía hacerle daño. No la había ido a visitar en las últimas semanas, Kurenai intentaba que con Hiashi, Hinata se formara más carácter y fuera un poco más egoísta, más desafiante. Su amiga Anko le había dicho hace mucho que Hinata siempre se escudaba con su equipo, que era mejor dejar a Hinata un tiempo para que se protegiera con sus propias manos y Kurenai también lo creía así._

― _Adelante. –se escucho la voz firme de la Hokage y el equipo 8 se adentro a su oficina. –Me extraña que aceptaras una misión de rango A, Kurenai. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?_

― _Estoy segura. –afirmo Kurenai con una sonrisa llena de confianza. –Todo saldrá bien, Tsunade-sama, ¿cierto, chicos?_

― _¡Muy cierto! –grito Kiba exaltado. – ¡Ya quiero patear traseros de verdad!_

― _Bien. –dijo la godaime sacando un pergamino de un cajón. –La misión consiste en asegurar la situación de Otogakure no Sato (Aldea oculta del Sonido). Vean si sigue en ruinas o si hay nuevos habitantes en la aldea, es mi deber asegurarme que Orochimaru no tenga algún fan obsesivo que quiera terminar lo que él inicio. Casi siempre dejo a los ANBU's la misión de verificar Otogakure como todos los años, pero no creo que haya problemas con que esta vez vayan ustedes._

― _¿No habrá peligro? –bufo Kiba totalmente desilusionado._

_Habían tenido que acampar una noche para llegar a Otogakure. Shino mando sus insectos por delante para verificar si había chakra en los alrededores de la destruida aldea de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, los bichos no captaron nada, así que los tres; Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, se atrevieron a caminar hasta adentrarse a la aldea._

_Encontraron una aldea totalmente desamparada y acabada por el tiempo y el olvido. El lugar estaba desolado, no había ningún animal que quisiera acercarse a ese lugar de muerte, a excepción de los insectos de Shino._

― _Pues no parece que haya peligro aquí, Kurenai-sensei. –indico Kiba con las manos en la cadera, aburrido de no haber tenido la acción que él deseaba. Tan solo dio un paso más por donde estaba y la tierra bajo sus pies se vino abajo. Un gran hoyo se había tragado a Kiba y el muchacho grito del susto._

_Inmediatamente Kurenai y Shino fueron en su ayuda y se adentraron a donde Kiba había caído, encontrándose con un laboratorio subterráneo. La jounin puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que guardaran silencio. El lugar estaba a media luz por lo que era evidente que alguien lo habitaba. Habían conseguido entrar gracias a una especie de compuerta redonda y mediana hecha al parecer de metal, la cual estaba caída en el suelo, como si las bisagras oxidadas se hubieran roto. Sin perder tiempo, los insectos de Shino se adentraron al escondido laboratorio para inspeccionarlo._

― _Mis insectos han encontrado una gran cantidad de chakra. –informo Shino en voz baja._

― _¿Pero por qué? Allá afuera no detectaron nada. –musito Kurenai._

― _Debieron poner alguna capa protectora para que mis insectos no vieran el chakra. –Shino se acerco a una pared y empezó a descarapelarla con un kunai, quitando la madera que la cubría. –Metal. –dijo Shino observando que después de la pared de madera estaba una de metal. –Por eso no detectaba el chakra, el metal debe ser demasiado grueso para no dejar ver el chakra._

― _No puede ser. –negó Kurenai. – ¿Se imaginan cuanto tiempo ha de tener esta gente aquí?_

― _¿Actuaremos, Kurenai-sensei? –pregunto Kiba con una leve esperanza._

― _Claro que no. –Kurenai frunció el ceño ante la ocurrencia de su alumno. –Lo mejor será reportar esto a Tsunade-sama._

_Apenas iban a regresar por donde vinieron cuando una alarma roja se extendió por todo el enorme laboratorio. Enseguida los corazones de los shinobis de Konohagakure palpitaron arrítmicamente al escuchar el sonido de la alarma dentro de sus propios cuerpos. La palabra "escapar" era lo único que cruzaba por sus mentes._

_Con rapidez salieron por donde entraron y llevando chakra a sus pies, se dispusieron a huir saltando entre las ramas de los arboles. Ni siquiera voltearon para atrás sabiendo que había un escuadrón completo del Sonido con la más pura intención de matarlos cuanto antes._

_No supieron ni como, el caso era que ahora el equipo 8 se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear la entrada de las ondas sonoras que se metían sin remedio por sus cuerpos, ondas provenientes de tres chicos flautistas y una chica cantante, el resto del escuadrón ya se encaminaba de regreso al laboratorio, confiados en que sus compañeros tenían todo bajo control._

_Esa sería la última misión para el equipo 8. No había manera de salir con vida de aquel sonido infernal que les lastimaba hasta la más recóndita entraña celular._

_Las vibraciones dentro de sus cuerpos habían hecho que empezaran a sangrar por la nariz y los oídos. Morirían sin remedio._

_De repente, un extraño viento fresco recorrió aquel lugar y como si el viento fuera polvo de sueño, los ninjas de Otogakure cayeron al suelo totalmente inconscientes. Tan solo Kiba alcanzo a ver como los ninjas que estuvieron a punto de matar a su equipo, estaban inmóviles y observo a un muchacho moreno y de cabello blanco, acercarse a ellos. Después de eso, su mente se oscureció._

**.**

_Kurenai sintió como su cuerpo dolía mucho, tanto como para no querer abrir los ojos, pero debía hacerlo. Su último recuerdo había sido estar a punto de morir gracias a los ninjas de Otogakure, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tenían que observar lo que había pasado._

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con una joven de cabello corto y de rostro joven y grácil junto a una anciana con arrugas; ambas mujeres con un dibujo de pintura en su frente de una media luna con una cruz al frente. Aquello se le hizo extraño, ¿Qué clase de ninjas eran?_

― _¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Kurenai alarmada pero sin moverse, estaba totalmente adolorida._

― _Cálmate, si quisiéramos hacerte daño ya lo hubiéramos hecho. –le dijo la anciana._

― _¿Dónde está mi equipo? –dijo mirándolas con ojos desconfiados._

― _Tus chicos están descansando en la casa de Darui-kun. –le informo la joven de apariencia hiperactiva. –Yo me llamo Kurotsuchi, ¿y tú, ninja de Konoha?_

― _Kurenai. –contesto omitiendo su apellido. Así que ellas ya sabían que era de Konoha por su bandana. En esas circunstancias, Kurenai debía averiguar más de ellas para anivelar la situación._

― _¿En dónde estoy?_

― _En la aldea de... –contesto la anciana._

_Kurenai no pudo resistir más y el cansancio la venció en un profundo sueño._

**.**

_Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, observo a Shino y Kiba a su lado como dos perros guardianes; más el último._

― _Kurenai-sensei –se alegro Kiba de ver como despertaba para no volver a cerrar los ojos. –Al fin despiertas, tienes que conocer esta extraña aldea, son todos tan raros. Todos tienen el tatuaje de una luna con cruz, es como una forma de identificarse que son miembros de un clan llamado Tsuki*. –le informaba Kiba emocionado de todo lo que había aprendido.― Dicen que la aldea se llama "Tsukigakure"._

― _¿Clan Tsuki? ¿Tsukigarue? Nunca lo había oído. –exclamo Kurenai con apariencia seria.― En todos mis años como ninja. _

― _Tal vez tratan de preservar sus jutsus y por eso se esconden. –opino Kiba._

― _¿Qué es lo que les paso a los ninjas del sonido? –les pregunto la jounin._

― _Según me dijo un tal Darui, les borraron la memoria completamente mediante el viento, ¿no es algo increíble, Kurenai-sensei? –exclamo Kiba. –Pero solo la anciana de la aldea puede hacerlo, Shino y yo aun no sabemos cuáles sean los jutsus de los demás habitantes de la aldea. Pero parece que están muy arraigados con la luna y la mente humana._

― _Esta gente no me inspira mucha confianza. –Kurenai se levanto enseguida, ya un poco mas recuperada. Se coloco su chaleco verde y amarro su bandana a su frente. –Sera mejor irnos cuanto antes._

― _¿No quiere esperar a la comida? Tengo mucha hambre. –suplico Kiba sobándose el abdomen y Akamaru lo secundo dando un par de ladridos. Kurenai solo atino a poner los ojos en blanco._

―_Está bien. –finalizo la jounin._

― _¡Genial! –salto Kiba. –Vamos, Akamaru. –le ordeno saliendo de la casa de barro._

― _Yo también tengo un poco de hambre, así que seguiré a Kiba. –dijo Shino saliendo, pero antes de abandonar la casa, volteo con Kurenai. –Usted también debería comer algo, Kurenai-sensei._

― _En un momento los alcanzo. –le aseguro la mujer y el chico misterioso salió por fin, dejándola sola._

_Kurenai determinada a saber más de esos ninjas extraños, empezó a curiosear la habitación donde se encontraba. No encontró más cosas que collares hechos con piedras lindas, platos y vasos de barro, hojas con poemas y un sinfín de ropa remendada. Estaba por salir para alcanzar a Shino y Kiba cuando algo llamo totalmente la atención de sus ojos rojos._

_Sobre una mesa de madera carcomida se hallaba un bulto mediano cubierto con una tela gris de aspecto sucio. Kurenai se acerco y quito aquella tela, encontrando así un cofrecillo plateado sin ningún impedimento para ser abierto. La mujer lo abrió encontrando un montón de piedras circulares de cristal reluciente. Con su mano tomo una y la observo de cerca._

― _¿Robando? –escucho la voz de la anciana detrás de ella. Kurenai se encontró tan desprevenida que del susto soltó la piedra de cristal tirándola al suelo. – ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Levántala! –la regaño la anciana colérica. –Esas piedras son el alma de nuestra aldea._

― _En verdad lo siento. –musito Kurenai devolviendo la piedra a su lugar y cerrando el cofre. _

― _Perdiste a alguien importante, ¿verdad? –inquirió la anciana viéndola con ojos penetrantes. –Puedo verlo en tus memorias. Pero no te preocupes, tu amado aun está vivo… en tu memoria._

― _Eso no sirve. En la memoria no podrá cuidar de su hijo o de mí. –contesto Kurenai resentida por el hecho de que la vida cruel le hubiera quitado a su Asuma._

― _No has aceptado la muerte de tu amado. –dictamino._

― _Eso a usted no le incumbe. –Kurenai se alejo un poco de ella, con desconfianza. – ¿Ha dicho que pudo saber lo de antes por que vio mis memorias? –pregunto evitando el tema de Asuma y a la vez interesada en las habladurías de la anciana rara._

― _Con solo ver a una persona puedo ver en un segundo –levanto el dedo índice. –todo lo que ha pasado en su vida. Un segundo._

― _¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?_

― _No es un jutsu, es un don. –le explico la ancianita. Kurenai asintió._

― _¿Y qué hay con esas piedras? –señalo la mujer de ojos rojos. – ¿Por qué tanto cuidado con ellas?_

― _Te vez confiable. –la escruto con la mirada. – Te lo diré, serás la primera persona en saberlo que no es de esta aldea. Hay una creencia de que esas piedras traen de vuelta a las personas del más allá. –musito la anciana con un tono de misterio en un intento de sembrar terror en Kurenai, pues le divertía asustar a la gente. _

― _¿Y de verdad pueden revivir a las personas? –la miro Kurenai totalmente concentrada en lo que fuera a responderle._

_La anciana sonrió de medio lado. –En casa de Darui tus chicos están comiendo, acompáñame para llevarte ahí para que tu también comas._

_La ancianita camino fuera de su casa pero se detuvo al ver que Kurenai no salía. Apenas iba a verificar donde estaba cuando la mujer de ojos rojos salió apresurada._

― _¿Qué espera? Lléveme con mis alumnos. –pidió de inmediato. La anciana miro esto como un comportamiento extraño pero le resto importancia cuando un hombre le recito con una lista todos los desastres que había provocado su nieta Kurotsuchi esa mañana._

_El equipo 8 no podía estar más agradecido con aquella extraña aldea. Los habitantes solo les habían hecho prometer que no dijeran nada de su aldea, pues eran un clan que no quería ningún conflicto con nadie. Los ninjas de Konoha no le vieron nada de malo hacer aquella promesa._

― _Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Darui-san. –sonrió Kiba despidiéndose. El plan era vendarles los ojos y guiarlos hasta que estuvieran lejos de la aldea para que no conocieran el camino de regreso._

― _¡Deténganlos! –llegaba corriendo Kurotsuchi jadeando. – ¡Falta una piedra lunar! ¡Nos traicionaron, nos quieren robar!_

_Enseguida, sin perder un segundo de tiempo, los aldeanos -como si les hubieran hecho la peor de las blasfemias- se lanzaron con coraje al confundido en extremo Equipo 8, quienes a la misma velocidad que los aldeanos, corrieron en plan evasivo. Eran demasiados, la única forma de salir ilesos era huir de ellos._

_Los aldeanos eran hombres rápidos. El pensamiento de Kurenai, Shino y Kiba era igual; huirían más rápido por las ramas de los arboles, así que se prepararon para subir a uno rápidamente. Enseguida, cuando subían por un gran abeto, fueron atacados por una lluvia de flechas. Los chicos casi habían llegado a las ramas gruesas para empezar a huir, pero no así Kurenai. La mujer le pisaba los talones a sus alumnos cuando de repente sintió que algo atravesó la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha. El dolor se extendió rápidamente, el cerebro de la mujer mando ondas de intenso dolor y sintió algo caliente resbalar por su pierna. Kurenai no pudo mover mas esa pierna, el chakra en ella no respondía bien, entonces, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco; la flecha tenía veneno. Iba a caer en medio de aquella turba enfurecida, o peor, se lastimaría la cabeza con las rocas que había por ahí, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran horribles, aunque si lograba sobrevivir a la caída de cuarenta metros, podría someter a los aldeanos en un genjutsu._

_Estaba en el suelo con la pierna adolorida, casi totalmente manchada de ese líquido carmín. Aun así alcanzo a hacer un jutsu de transportación y apareció a unos seis metros de los aldeanos, quienes al verla a su merced, corrieron tras ella._

_Kurenai estaba lista para envolverlos con un poderoso genjutsu cuando una muy fuerte punzada en su pierna le hizo gritar. La miro, estaba poniéndose negra. El veneno era rápido. Cuando volvió su vista a los aldeanos, observo que se habían detenido a unos metros de ella pero su preocupación no disminuyo cuando los vio a todos con sus arcos soltando sus flechas en dirección a ella. Vio venir aquella lluvia… estaría muerta dentro de poco, pero su vista fue eclipsada por un cuerpo que se abalanzo sobre ella, protegiéndola. Tan solo había podido ver un reflejo verde._

_Sus oídos zumbaron sin percibir más que ese sonido, sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión ante la realidad y su cuerpo tembló con miedo al darse cuenta de quien la había protegido. La espalda de Aburame Shino estaba llena de flechas envenenadas._

― _¡Shino, Kurenai-sensei! –se escucho el grito de pánico proveniente de Kiba. El Inuzuka se apresuro a realizar algunos seals para crear un Jujin Bunshin (Técnica del clon Hombre-Bestia) que convirtió a Akamaru en un ser idéntico a Kiba y posteriormente ambos realizaron el jutsu Gatsuga (Doble colmillo perforante)_ _haciendo que ambos giraran a gran velocidad, estampándose contra la turba de los aldeanos que cuando hacían contacto con ellos, éstos recibían golpes muy fuertes. Kiba mantuvo aquel jutsu por algunos minutos más hasta que acabo con los aldeanos, sin matarlos, solo hiriéndolos para mantenerlos a raya._

_De inmediato, el chico Inuzuka, junto al clon de Akamaru, acudió a donde se encontraba Kurenai y un moribundo Shino con algunas partes de la piel coloreándosele de negro. Kurenai lo mantenía en la misma posición en la que Shino la había protegido, pues de ponerlo en el suelo alguna de las tantas flechas se le podría enterrar más._

― _¡Shino! –grito Kiba anonadado de ver tanta sangre en la espalda de su mejor amigo. Estaba al frente del árbol donde Kurenai abrazaba débilmente a Shino, derramando lágrimas y manteniendo un rostro de dolor que se negaba a creer lo que había pasado. _

**.o0o.**

Hinata se desconecto de un tirón los cables que iban a su cabeza. No podía resistir mas después de lo que había visto. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y al tercer paso estuvo a punto de desplomarse al piso de no ser por que Yamato estaba a su lado y la había tomado en sus brazos.

El shinobi observo a Hinata. Lucia cansada y triste pero además había un toque de miedo en sus ojos claros.

― ¿Hinata-sama? –la llamo el ninja con preocupación.

Tsunade se quito los cables, imitando a Hinata, ya había visto lo suficiente y ahora mismo se acercaba para atender a Hinata.

― Tú –le hablo Tsunade a un ANBU que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. –Junta a dos escuadrones y salgan inmediatamente a Otagakure.

― ¿Qué le sucede? –le pregunto Yamato a Tsunade sobre Hinata mientras la rubia Hokage la revisaba.

― Solo está sorprendida, debió haber sido una fuerte impresión ver morir a su compañero. –explico la rubia. –Hinata. –llamo a su hija. –Hinata.

― Estoy… bien. –exclamo la chica un poco abstraída aun en las memorias de Kurenai.

― ¿La razón por la que atacaron Konoha fue para recuperar la piedra? –Tsunade se dirigió a Kurenai.

― Y para matarnos a Kiba y a mí. –añadió Kurenai con la cabeza baja.

― Esto es el colmo, Kurenai. –la regaño Tsunade. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos esta información?! Gracias al cielo la invasión no paso a mayores. Y dime, ¿Qué acaso pretendías revivir a Asuma? –pregunto sin tacto.

― Yo tenía la esperanza de hacerlo –Kurenai alzo la voz estrangulada. –Aunque no sabía cómo usar la piedra, yo… tan solo la tome, no creí que fuera tan importante y como esa aldea no se veía fuerte, no pensé que fueran capaces de atacar Konoha.

― ¿Puedo irme? –pregunto Hinata con voz debil, interrumpiendo cortantemente.

― Claro. –accedió Tsunade.

― Hinata, por favor perdóname. –le imploro Kurenai antes de que la chica saliera del cuarto, pero Hinata ni siquiera volteo a verla.

― Yamato. –lo llamo Tsunade antes de que el shinobi siguiera a su hija. –Confío en ti, parece que le agradas a Hinata así que quería darte un trabajo, si no tienes inconveniente. El clan Hyuga aun me preocupa y quisiera saber si podrías cuidar de Hinata, tú sabes, ser su guardián.

― Eso no me lo tiene que pedir, Tsunade-sama. –respondió Yamato sorprendiendo a la misma Hokage. Enseguida, el ninja salió de la habitación para ir alcanzar a Hinata.

Caminaron sin hablar hasta llegar a un parque solitario y Hinata se sentó en una banquita, cabizbaja. _"Confié en que ellos eran buenas personas… Darui-kun, Kurotsuchi, la abuela… toda esa aldea fue la que mato a Shino. Son malos. ¿Cómo pude creerme amiga de Darui y Kurotsuchi? Debo hacer dos cosas, primero, asegurarme de que Konoha no se vea envuelta en más problemas y también, al igual que Kurenai-sensei, yo tome una piedra de la aldea, y tengo que ver la manera de… no quiero pensarlo pero eso también debo hacerlo… lo prometí… te vengare, amigo mío"._ La muerte de Shino se repetía incontables veces en su mente. Era horrible. Se levanto con la intención de regresar a su casa cuando Yamato la detuvo.

― Yo se que le sucede algo, lo veo en sus ojos. Si quiere llorar, puede hacerlo en mi hombro, Hinata-sama, sin embargo, la veo consternada. –le dijo Yamato frente a ella. Hinata vio la preocupación pulcra en los ojos del ninja y no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo por preocuparse así por ella. Nunca había visto tanta atención para ella de otra persona. Yamato la hacía sentir rara, como si ella fuera tonta, pero más que nada, sentía una cálida confianza como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y pudiera contarle sus más oscuros secretos, y es que había uno que últimamente le taladraba la cabeza.

― Le contare, pero le advierto que querrá asesinarme, pero antes tengo que decirle todo lo que vi en la mente de Kurenai-sensei. – Yamato asintió y la joven empezó a relatarle los hechos resumidamente y cuando hubo terminado, Hinata tomo algunas bocanadas de aire para decirle a Yamato su secreto. – Yo, al igual que Kurenai-sensei… he robado una piedra de Tsukigakure. –confeso tapando su cara con ambas manos, esperando el regaño de Yamato u algo peor. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que aun no sentía un kunai en su abdomen o los gritos furicos del shinobi así que con miedo abrió una rendija entre sus dedos y observo a Yamato, quien seguía frente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

― No se asuste Hinata-sama. –Yamato intentaba sonar calmado, pero sabía que aquello podría acarrear algo peligroso. –Cuente conmigo para lo que decida a hacer.

― De ninguna manera pienso decirle a Tsunade-sama. –explico Hinata dejando su rostro al descubierto.

― ¿Qué, qué? –soltó Yamato incrédulo. –Pero ya vio lo que paso cuando Kurenai robo la piedra, puede que esos ninjas nos ataquen…

― No se lo diré, no señor. –negó ella aferrada a su decisión. –Si se lo digo me ahorcara, o posiblemente me mande de regreso con los Hyuga y terminen de matarme, así que no se lo diré a Tsunade.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Ir usted misma a esa aldea para devolverles la piedra en son de paz? –exclamo de brazos cruzados, cuando vio la mirada pensativa de Hinata. –No… no, Hinata-sama, ¡ni hablar!

― Ya está decidido. –Hinata cerró los ojos y se volteo en señal de que no se dejaría convencer.

― Hinata-sama, eso puede ser muy peligroso, de ninguna manera puede hacer aquello. –Yamato intentaba por todos los medios convencerle de que esa no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero a la nueva Hinata la terquedad era ahora uno de sus puntos fuertes.

― No, no. No podrá convencerme, Yamato-san. No lo hará. –musito como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño y le puso su dedo índice izquierdo en la punta de su nariz. –No lo hará. –repitió. Yamato se sonrojo un poco ante el contacto y la cercanía, pero no por eso se alejo de ella.

― Si está decidida a ir, se lo ruego, Hinata-sama, déjeme ir con usted. –suplico. Aquellas palabras dichas por Yamato a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, hizo que el corazón de Hinata palpitara arrítmicamente.

La joven se separo un poco de él y se llevo una de sus manos a su corazón.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lates tan fuerte?"_ le pregunto a su corazón mentalmente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Yamato.

― Por favor, Hinata-sama. –reitero su suplica, algo que hizo que Hinata regresara de su ensimismamiento.

― Eh, no, olvídelo, puede ser peligroso.

― Mejor hacerme daño yo que usted. –dijo el ninja.

"_¿Por qué me dice estas cosas? diablos, ¡¿Por qué siento que quiero besarlo?!" _pensaba acaloradamente.

― ¿Qu-que clase de cosas dice, Yamato-san? –Hinata se dio la media vuelta con la determinación de irse, pero Yamato detuvo su andar colocándose frente a ella de nueva cuenta.

― Si no me deja ir con usted, de todas maneras la seguiré, siempre la seguiré, Hinata-sama. La Hokage me ha nombrado su guardián. –le informo con una sonrisa alegre aunque en el fondo sentía ganas de llorar por la emoción. Oh, vaya que era un sensible.

― Yamato-san. –musito Hinata viéndolo con ternura. –Es usted muy gentil, enserio, pero no debe acompañarme, no se preocupe, le diré a Tsunade que me escape de usted…

― No me importa si Tsunade-sama me ahorca o me corta la cabeza, mucho menos me importa si soy oficialmente su guardián o no, no lo hago por ninguna de esas causas, lo hago porque quiero asegurarme de que usted no sea lastimada nunca.

― Lo dice como si yo realmente le importara. –murmuro Hinata distraídamente.

― Es que es eso, Hinata-sama. Usted me importa.

Hinata sintió como los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban al doble, como la piel de sus mejillas se sentía caliente y que repentinamente sus piernas no tenían fuerzas y de un momento a otro iban a flaquear.

― Usted… daría… -susurro Hinata casi sin poder hablar, su misma voz se atoraba en su garganta.

― la vida por Hinata-sama. –completo él inmediatamente.

―… ¿Q… Que? –musito totalmente en shock. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado de la boca de Yamato.

Enseguida, el jounin, dándose cuenta de que había aflojado la boca de más, se sonrojo completamente y asustado, retrocedió un par de pasos, volteando a otra parte.

― Bien, necesitare que me cuente lo que en realidad paso con usted cuando fue secuestrada.

Hinata, no olvidando así lo que le había dicho Yamato, le conto todo con detalle, empezando donde ella recordaba estar corriendo hacia la torre Hokage, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Yamato le dijo que en el momento que huía era cuando se estaba suscitando la guerrilla y, según sus fuentes, también la renuncia de Hinata al clan Hyuga, quienes habían descuidado la entrada norte que les correspondía proteger, en busca de la traidora-prófuga del clan; Hinata, y que por esa causa, los ninjas invasores de la aldea de la Luna habían logrado penetrar Konoha. Hinata se había sentido culpable por haber sido la causante de la distracción del clan Hyuga, pero Yamato le rogo que no se sintiera así, que él mismo, y muchos más, estaban felices de que hubiera tomado la decisión de deslindarse del clan Hyuga aquel día.

― Bien, si le taparon los ojos para que no viera el camino, ¿Cómo piensa llegar a la aldea? –inquirió el shinobi.

― Yamato-san, lo tengo todo calculado. –le guiño un ojo. –Kiba sabe dónde está la aldea, él estuvo en la aldea dado que fueron auxiliados por la misma en su última misión. Kiba me dirá como llegar. –levanto un pulgar en señal de "its OK".

― Buena idea, Hinata-sama. –la felicito con una sonrisa.

No perdieron tiempo y Yamato, por medio de un jutsu de transportación, llego junto a su protegida a la habitación de Kiba del hospital.

― ¡Rayos! Me asustaron. –se quejo Kiba. –Hey, ¿juntos de nuevo, picarones?

― ¡Kiba-kun! –lo reprendió Hinata levemente sonrojada.

― Hemos venido para pedirte ayuda, Inuzuka-kun. –argumento Yamato recuperando la compostura.

― Kiba, esto es lo que pasa: vi lo que sucedió en la última misión del equipo 8 gracias a las artes mentales de Inoichi-san. He visto la memoria de Kurenai-sensei y sé que ella cometió un error, tomo una piedra de la aldea.

― Si, lo sé, nunca quiso que le dijéramos a nadie, estaba esperanzada con que iba a revivir a Asuma-san.

― Sí, bueno, ¿recuerdas que me llamaste mentirosa cuando te conté mi versión del secuestro? –Kiba asintió. –Pues, ¿Qué crees? Que tenias razón, sí conozco la aldea.

―Tsk, te lo dije Hinata. –sonrió de medio lado. –No podías engañarme, no a mí.

― El caso es que yo… cuando estuve en la aldea… robe una piedra. –sonrió forzadamente.

Kiba se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos y sintió ganas de desmayarse, pero lo soporto.

― Hinata… -El Inuzuka tuvo que hacer uso de su paciencia como pocas veces, pues nunca se atrevería gritarle a Hinata de cosas porque ella era su mejor amiga. –Ok, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Tsunade-sama? –Hinata le explico el plan que tenía. – ¡Estás loca de remate! –la acuso rápidamente.

"_Eso mismo pensé yo" _musito Yamato en su fuero interno.

― Kiba-kun, entiéndeme. –suplico Hinata. –No quiero provocar más problemas, además, si le digo a Tsunade-sama lo que sucedió puede que hasta nos regrese a la academia ninja, el honor del equipo 8 está en riesgo.

Kiba lo pensó detenidamente por un momento, puede que Hinata tuviera razón.

― Hinata, esto que vas a hacer es totalmente arriesgado e idiota, aún no me siento del todo bien para acompañarte y de todas formas, si mi mama sabe que me escape del hospital, me castrara. –Hinata lanzo una risita. –No te rías, lo digo enserio, es capaz. –musito seriamente. –Bien, así que cuida bien de Akamaru.

Hinata se quedo confundida.

― Akamaru también reconoce el olor de la aldea. –Kiba guiño un ojo.

― ¡Kiba, te amo! –salto Hinata con felicidad para darle un beso en la mejilla. Yamato no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de aquello, pero entendía a la perfección que ellos eran como hermanos, así que con eso se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

El can blanco, que estaba metido en la habitación de Kiba ilegalmente, pues no se aceptaba entrar con mascotas, ladro un par de veces en señal de que aceptaba la misión y movió la cola alegremente, emocionado. No cabía duda que Akamaru era Kiba en perro.

**.o0o.**

La noche había caído en Konoha. Tsunade y Hinata se encontraban cenando en la cocina silenciosamente hasta que Tsunade se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Estas enojada con Kurenai? –inquirió.

― No realmente. ¿Y qué fue de los ANBU's que fueron a Otagakure?

― Los ninjas han sido eliminados y el laboratorio subterráneo destruido.

― Que bien. –murmuro metiéndose un trozo de sushi en la boca.

― Me parece que te llevas muy bien con Yamato y Genma. –observo. Hinata tosió un poco y rápidamente tomo agua para pasarse el pedazo de sushi.

―Yo… no… ellos… ah –no dejaba de decir monosílabos y guardo silencio un momento en lo que ordenaba sus palabras mentalmente. –Sí, un poco.

― ¿Te gusta alguno? –sonrió la rubia.

― Ah… no. –negó un poco sonrojada. Tsunade parecía disfrutar de la conversación.

― Mn, bueno.

― Mañana saldré temprano, Yamato me entrenara. Puede que tardemos un día. ¿Me dejas ir?

― ¿Todo un día? –Tsunade la miro divertida. –Claro, ¿Por qué no?

― Gracias. –sonrió. –Me voy a duchar y luego a dormir, estoy cansada.

― Esta bien.

Hinata salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. Efectivamente se ducho pero al salir se vistió con ropas de ninja; un short corto color negro y una blusa negra pegada que la hacían lucir muy bien junto a sus sandalias ninjas. Se amarro su bandana al cuello y tomo una mochila que ya había preparado, echándosela a la espalda.

Abrió una ventana con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y, aprovechando que cerca de su ventana pasaba una rama gruesa de un árbol, subió por ella y bajo con cuidado. Iba a bajar de un salto pero antes aventó su mochila y vio que Yamato la atrapo. Enseguida, Hinata salto hacia el suelo obteniendo una buena caída, sin lastimarse. El ninja le dio su mochila -él traía la suya propia- y junto al buen Akamaru, empezaron a caminar por los senderos Senju, saliendo por una parte donde no había guardias.

Mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, Hinata miraba de soslayo al shinobi, quien lucía serio y hasta resignado.

― No quiero meterlo en problemas, Yamato-san. –dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

― Va a vengarse, ¿verdad? –musito con un deje de tristeza.

― Solo planeo entregar la piedra, pero una vez que los vea… no sé de qué seré capaz. –confesó. – Si no le gusta lo que hare, ¿Por qué se empeño en venir?

― No lo entendería.

Hinata sintió como el corazón se le estrujo al ver ese "No lo entendería" tan resignado y depresivo, ese rostro apagado que nunca había visto antes en él. Por alguna razón sintió como si Yamato estuviera condenado a ir a donde ella iba, aún si fuera al infierno. Él parecía una especie de ángel guardián para ella que nunca la abandonaría hiciera lo que hiciera. Él era bueno, un shinobi excepcional, un buen hombre finalmente y ella no, era una mala persona, se sentía lo peor, lo manchado, horrible por no poder evitar que él la siguiera. Aun así, no se detuvo, sus pies siguieron dando pasos al lado de él.

Ahora los dos estaban tristes y hasta Akamaru lo sentía.

― Si usted da la vida por mí, entonces yo también la daré por usted. –susurro Hinata sin voltear a verlo, Yamato la miró y entonces sonrió un poco de medio lado, solo él mismo había sabido que eso era una sonrisa.

La luna llena los acompaño durante el camino nocturno, el bosque oscuro no resultaba tenebroso, sino tranquilo y hasta un tanto cálido.

― ¿Qué le asusta? –le pregunto Hinata de repente mientras seguían su camino.

― Que la venganza cava dos tumbas.

― Esas tumbas no serán para nosotros. –le aseguro y enseguida, subió un árbol corriendo junto a Akamaru, empezando su camino por las ramas de los arboles. Y Yamato… él la siguió, por supuesto. Siempre iba a seguirla, siempre, porque él ya estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé ustedes, pero estaba escuchando una música de fondo al final y llore! <strong>

**nekomoon: Eres siempre tan amable, gracias por leer! Me encantan tus comentarios siempre! :') Yo también quería que Yamato y Hinata se besaran pero estos dedos míos que no escriben bien jaja **

**Zettai Kareshi: Que bueno que te gusto la pareja, a mi también me encanta esto del YamaHina jaja Yo me angustio por que Yamato y Hinata no han romanceado lo suficiente, pero afortunadamente ya habrá tiempo de escribir esas escenas. Gracias por comentar!**

**Ahidis Black: Gracias por dejar review! Si estuvo largo el cap anterior, no recuerdo cuantas hojas fueron. Al fin ya todo se aclaro y el misterio ya decreció, soy feliz. **

**.**

**Y bueno, ahora que ya he aclarado lo de la misión, puedo descansar en paz.**

**No se crean.**

**Cuídense**** mucho, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

** :)**


	11. El amor esta en el aire

**Capitulo 11: El amor esta en el aire**

**.**

_Tú renaces al amante y adormeces al guerrero…_

**.**

Los ruidos del bosque parecieron disminuir de un momento a otro así como la luz del día. Se encontraban saltando de rama en rama hasta que el último rayo de sol se escondió tras el horizonte. Akamaru paro de repente y salto hacia la tierra. Yamato y Hinata enseguida bajaron.

— Debe dificultársele ver en la noche. –musito Yamato al ver al can echado.

— No recordaba que la aldea estuviera tan lejos. –Hinata tenía la respiración un poco agitada. De repente, observo a Yamato, respiraba normal, como si lo único que hubiera hecho fuese caminar pausadamente. Al darse cuenta de aquello se sintió avergonzada y sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado.

Por alguna razón, le pareció que aquella situación ya la había vivido. (*)

— ¿Le parece bien si acampamos, Hinata-sama? Ya al amanecer será un mejor momento para ir a la aldea. –sugirió el castaño viéndola a los ojos.

— Hai. –respondió ella casi autista, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que Yamato había dicho pues últimamente parecía que navegaba en su propia mente buscando respuestas.

No hicieron ninguna fogata, después de todo, no hacía frío, solo se sentía un poco de frescor en el aire. A Hinata le gusto estar ahí, en la tranquila oscuridad, escuchando algún búho cercano, oliendo la tierra húmeda del bosque, el silencio.

Yamato, por otro lado, se debatía entre platicar con ella o no. Hinata le parecía una chica muy gentil, le gustaba estar con ella, hablarle, que ella riera para él, aunque eso ya no sucediera desde la vez que Hiashi los separo.

Recordó sus primeros días como guardián de ella, cuando aún era miembro del clan Hyuuga. Oh, que buenos recuerdos tenía de ello. Parecía como si los dos estuvieran enfrascados en un mundo donde solo ellos existían y la sociedad no fuera más que nubes sin ojos. Aquellos días donde su "nosotros" podía tener muchos significados. Pero ahora… bien, ahora no sabía ni siquiera se le ocurría un tema de conversación.

De repente, Hinata gimió del susto y volteo hacia Yamato. Él inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

— Nunca le pregunte si tenía pareja. –confeso Hinata asustada.

— ¿Eh? –fue lo único que dijo Yamato, totalmente ofuscado.

— Sí, Kami, nunca le pregunte si tenía esposa o novia o… ¿tiene a alguien? Porque si lo tuviera… n-no es que me impor-te p-pero –empezó a trabarse en la cuestión y por consiguiente se sonrojo un poco. –Es como si tuviera a alguien m-me sentiría mal si algo le pasara. –enseguida volteo hacia otra parte, avergonzada de si misma.

Yamato solo atino a sonreír de medio lado.

— No, no tengo a nadie. –volvió su vista al frente. –A veces la vida de un shinobi no da tiempo de eso.

— Yamato-san, habla como si realmente hubiera alguien en su vida. –dijo ella.

— Tal vez, pero… nunca podrá hacerse realidad, ¿sabe?

Le cayó de sorpresa sentir que Hinata se abrazaba al brazo de él y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Pero no se asusto ni tampoco hizo un alboroto, simplemente dejo que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

— No diga algo como eso. Usted es bueno. –cerro los ojos. –Dígame, ¿esa chica soy yo? –pregunto con la voz mas dulce que Yamato hubiera escuchado.

Y entonces, Hinata recordó las palabras de Yamato antes de que partieran a aquella misión vengativa.

― _Usted… daría… -susurro Hinata casi sin poder hablar, su misma voz se atoraba en su garganta._

― _la vida por Hinata-sama. –completo él inmediatamente._

―… _¿Q… Que? –musito totalmente en shock. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado de la boca de Yamato._

Nadie daba la vida por cualquier persona, pero Hinata sabía que Yamato era un hombre demasiado amable que sin pensarlo daría su vida para salvar a otros, se veía en su forma de actuar y en sus ojos.

Entonces, nuevamente, la pregunta que taladraba la cabeza de Hinata, ¿Qué es esa conexión tan fuerte que de un momento a otro sintió hacia Yamato?

El sueño llego a ella, pero antes abrió la boca, pensando en voz alta.

— Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti… incluso yo. – aquel susurro suave llego hasta Yamato.

El hombre bajo la mirada, quiso sonreír mas no pudo, solo un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Estaba sorprendido, Hinata le sorprendía en todo momento, siempre era así con ella.

Ella era especial. Sin importar si esta Hinata no era tan tímida como la otra, Hinata era Hinata en esencia y eso le hacía sentir tranquilo. Ella era la clase de chica que con su presencia hacía sentir mejor a las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta, sin que la notaran siquiera, pero que cuando faltaba, su ausencia era notable. Podía pasar desapercibida por toda Konoha y posiblemente por todo el mundo ninja, pero no para Yamato, ¿porque? Porque ella había congelado su tiempo desde que la conoció a fondo y ahora el tiempo parecía sobrarle para detenerse y pensar en ella, en ellos, en él, en las dudosas formas de las nubes y en el olor de los nardos, en el futuro, en repensar sobre tener una familia que lo esperara al termino de una misión.

Por eso le quería, por que Hinata le hacía detenerse a pensar en cosas que nunca le habían pasado por la mente, porque ella tenía la voz mas dulce que nunca había escuchado en su vida, por que precisamente ella era su clase de chica.

Tomo la mano delicada y blanca de ella entre su mano grande y más morena que la de ella.

—Voy a protegerte siempre, aún si eso implica que me odies. –prometió como el mas fiel guardián que una chica podía tener y entonces, levanto a Hinata en brazos.

…**..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lectores y lectoras, ¡enserio lo lamento mucho! Se los juro, todo este tiempo me estaba matando por sacar buenas notas en la uni, por eso no podía hacer nuevo capítulo. Sé que no es mucho, pero quise y quiero volver a los capitulitos cortos para que no se me haga tan pesado. También lo hice corto para centrarme en la relación de Yamato y Hinata, haber si me salio bien el romance que todos me pidieron, espero que si.<strong>

**(*): Hinata recuerda una escena del capitulo 4, cuando Yamato la entrenaba.**

**La frasesita del principio me la saque de internet, no venía el autor :/**

**Gracias por su paciencia.**

**Ahora sí, a contestar reviews lindos :)**

**LuKuran:** Gracias por comentar n_n Y si, yo también hubiera querido revivir a Asuma pero se vería muy loco en el fic, tal vez en otro jaja.

**nekomoon: **Gracias por tu review! Jaja, si, Hinatita nos salio algo obstinada, se que tu querías ver que pasaría en la aldea, perdón, te lo debo para el otro cap, espero que este te haya gustado y si no, puedes decírmelo con sinceridad, seré fuerte jaja.

**Des: **Hola, nueva lectora! Te doy la bienvenida a una de las parejas mas raras que se me ha ocurrido jaja. Creo que yo tmb soy un poco adicta a esta pareja, me encanta. Sobre Hinata, intento que sea como que la combinación de las dos, jaja. Y Yamato, pues sí, extraña a la Hinata de antes, pero como dije, en esencia, Hinata sigue siendo Hinata :) Gracias por comentar!

**Ahidis Black: **Gracias por tu amable review! n_n Yo tmb amo a Tsunade-mother! jaja Fijate que tenía pensado solo llegar hasta el capitulo 13 pero no quiero como que amontonar muchas cosas en un solo cap como me paso con los otros así que me ire mas despacio jaja. Suerte foranea!

**saihina4ever:** Hola, bienvenida al fic! n_n Gracias por comentar! Y fíjate que yo también tengo esa idea de casar a Hinata con todos los chicos guapos de Konoha, jaja, es que ella como que le va a todos! xD Sí que Kishimoto se saca unas ideas de miedo en el manga jaja. Y de paso tmb te felicito por tu fic Kakahina :) sabes algo? yo soy fan a morir del Kakahina! jaja Hice una promesa, después de que termine este fic llenare la sección Kakahina jaja Mucha suerte con tu fic! :D

**.**

**Cuídense**


	12. Chica problemática

**Capitulo 12: Chica problemática**

…**..**

"_¿Cuándo fue que nos perdimos, Hinata?" escucho una voz dulce entre la oscuridad._

"_¿Qué dices? Eres igual a mí."_

"_Solo soy la chica pasada, la de antes, no debes volver atrás"_

"_¿A qué te refieres con volver atrás?"_

"_Si lo haces…"_

"_¿Qué?" pregunto interesada._

"… _no despiertes"_

Hinata abrió los ojos de repente encontrándose con oscuridad, siendo asustada por el raro sueño que había tenido. ¿Que? ¿Flotaba? Veía pasar las ramas de los arboles oscuros bajo sus ojos sin siquiera mover los pies. Sintió unas manos. Yamato la llevaba cargada.

— ¿Yamato-san? –pregunto confundida. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, visiblemente asustado.

Hinata miro a su alrededor… estaban volviendo hacia Konoha.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo? –grito y se zafo de Yamato, cayendo en cuclillas.

— No puedo dejar que se manche las manos de sangre, lo lamento, Hinata-sama. –confeso Yamato con firmeza.

— Pues… te recuerdo que es solo mi decisión, no puedo creer que lo hicieras. –vocifero regresando hacia el camino correcto. Akamaru la siguió enseguida. De repente sintió que la mano de Yamato rodeaba su brazo, deteniéndola con un poco de fuerza.

— Lo siento. –musito él sin dejarla ir.

Hinata lo vio incrédula.

— Suéltame ahora mismo. –dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Sin embargo, Yamato no cedió. –De acuerdo, escucha, nada va a pasarme, ¿esta bien? –trato de confundirlo inteligentemente.

— No intente usar sus artes Kunoichi conmigo. –exclamo Yamato ofendido.

— Ponte en mi situación, ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un amigo tuyo? ¿No harías lo mismo?

— No, por que la venganza no resolvería nada, además, así es el mundo shinobi por si no lo sabía.

Hinata no supo que responder a ello y se quedo callada.

― ¿Y si mejor lo entrego yo, Hinata-sama? –le pregunto Yamato de repente.

― No, debo hacerlo yo. –asintió decidida, dejando sus sentimientos escondidos. –Debo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. –dijo, Yamato no supo reconocer si era una afirmación o trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Yamato le dirigía una mirada de inconformidad. – ¿Que? ¿No vas a apoyarme?

— Sé que esto ira mal. –Yamato le soltó el brazo. –Ya me veo diciéndole "Se lo dije". Demonios, Tsunade hará picadillo conmigo.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino con Yamato y Akamaru a un lado.

— No se preocupe. Regresaremos bien a Konoha. –aseguro Hinata. –En cuanto lleguemos podrá pedirme lo que quiera, enserio.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? –se sorprendió Yamato repentinamente dirigiéndole su cara de miedo.

— ¡Ahhh! –grito Hinata aterrorizada junto al pobre Akamaru, después de todo, aun no amanecía completamente.

— ¡Oh! Gomen, gomen, Hinata-sama, no creí que fuera a asustarse. –Se puso de rodillas dramáticamente.

— N-no pasa nada. –rio nerviosamente. – P-pero cosas razonables. –especifico con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Ehh? ¡Pues claro! ¿Por quien me toma?

No se habían alejado mucho. Tal vez por eso Hinata no se había enojado tanto. Las casitas de barro se veían a lo lejos hasta que, de repente, vieron una barrera de ninjas.

Ahí estaban, como si estuvieran esperándola para una cita y ella estuviera retrasada. La anciana de la aldea, Kurotsuchi, Darui y algunos ninjas más estaban a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea, protegiéndola.

― ¿Tú robaste la piedra, Hinata? –pregunto Kurotsuchi completamente furiosa. -¿Tú? ¿Cómo? –se sentía traicionada. –Confiamos en ti, toda la aldea lo hizo. –reclamo.

― Deberíamos matarte, niña. –dijo la anciana con acidez.

― ¿Matarme? –dijo Hinata incrédula. -Yo… ¡Yo soy quien debería matarlos a todos ustedes! –grito con un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos se volvieron algo vidriosos pero no soltó lágrimas. - ¡Ustedes mataron a Shino! –con una rapidez nunca antes vista, saco su kunai, sujetándolo con fuerza en posición de ataque.

El odio se convirtió en dolor en el corazón aún noble de Hinata. Era inevitable, era parte de su naturaleza. Lloro completamente, estuvo casi a punto de caer pero fue sostenida de los brazos por Yamato. Hinata hizo acto de querer avanzar con su kunai hacia los aldeanos, pero Yamato la detuvo por la cintura.

― ¡Suéltame! –grito llorando, sintiendo que el dolor de la muerte de Shino y el deterioro del equipo 8 le estaba pesando demasiado en la espalda. –Suéltame.

― ¿Hablas de ese chico? –dijo la anciana de repente, sorprendiendo a todos. –Hablas del chico que venía con la mujer de ojos rojos. –recordó la anciana.

― Sí, son ellos. –contesto Yamato por su protegida.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una estúpida piedra tiene más valor que una vida humana para ustedes? –reclamaba Hinata llena de dolor, dejando sus sentimientos a flote.

― Las piedras son especiales. –contesto la anciana. –Reviven personas. Si cayera en manos equivocadas, no sabemos que podría pasar. A tus amigos… no podíamos dejarlos escapar… sabíamos que eran de Konoha, y también que esa aldea es una de las grandes potencias ninjas. Lo siento, Hinata, tuvimos miedo. Todos ellos –se refirió a los aldeanos. –tienen miedo siempre de solo pensar en que algún día las piedras puedan caer en manos insanas.

― Shino era mi hermano… -dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo, ahogando un sollozo, cerrando los ojos y volteándose hacia Yamato, quien ya estaba en cuclillas tras ella, lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, no queriendo que los demás vieran su dolor, lo débil que era.

La escena pareció conmover a todos.

La anciana lloro.

― Bien. –musito la vieja monarca de la aldea. – Esa piedra de cristal que tienes en tus manos, Hinata… úsala, es tuya. –le ofreció, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y los reclamos por parte de los ninjas aldeanos no se dejaron esperar.

La joven detuvo su llanto un poco, sorprendida por lo que le había dicho la anciana. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo.

― Hinata-sama, no. –Yamato le impidió que se levantara abrazándola más fuerte. –No debe alterar el curso de las cosas.

― Pero puedo traerlo de vuelta. –musito pensando en Shino, olvidando que el aliento de su guardián rozaba sus labios al grado de que fácilmente podría besarla ante tanta cercanía.

― Las cosas pasan por alguna razón. –intento convencerla.

Hinata estaba segura de su decisión pero, de repente, el recuerdo de su madre apareció en su mente. Ella también podría ser revivida. Recordó también a Kurenai, lo mucho que sufría por Asuma y cuanto Asuma-chan necesitaría de su padre. _Padres_, los padres de Naruto que tanta falta le hacían, o el mismísimo Jiraiya-san; el casi abuelo del rubio. Las personas queridas de su ahora madre, Tsunade obviamente… eran muchas personas, todas tenían razones para ser revividas, pero solo podía elegir a una. Shino definitivamente no era la única persona a la que quería revivir.

― Lo sé. –dijo la anciana acercándose a Yamato y Hinata. –Tu decisión no es fácil. Es lo mismo por lo que hace muchos años pasamos nosotros pero, finalmente comprendimos que las personas mueren por una causa y que esa causa, aunque al principio es desconocida, es totalmente irrevocable. Pero, aún así, la piedra es tuya.

Hinata la miraba con toda su atención, olvidando su llanto, su dolor. La anciana y Yamato tenían razón.

— ¡No es justo, abuela! –reclamo Kurotsuchi. Los demás ninjas igualmente empezaron a mostrar sus quejas. –Estas anciana, te has vuelto débil, ya no sabes lo que haces.

— ¡Ataquemos! –alentó uno de los ninjas y sus compañeros empezaron a gritar también.

— ¡Soy la monarca! –intento apaciguarlos la anciana pero fue inútil cuando…

— ¡Ataquemos! –grito Kurotsuchi a todo pulmón y corrió hacia Yamato y Hinata junto a los demás ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo creer que actualice tan pronto, estoy asustada. <strong>

**Gracias a todos por comentar! Desde ahora contestare sus reviews vía mensaje privado y a quienes no tengan cuenta supongo se los contestare en este espacio. :) ****Bien, espero que les haya gustado, Hinata se me salio de control y anduvo media loquita en este cap, verdad? jaja**

**Gracias a:**

**Tsukihime Kou**

**saihina4ever**

**LuKuran**

**.**

**Cuídense**


	13. Rojo sangre

**Capitulo 13: Rojo sangre**

…**..**

Los gritos feroces de los aldeanos lunares se dejaron oír en aquel profundo bosque. Hombres gallardos, robustos y con la pura intención de proteger las piedras lunares a toda costa, sin importar los medios.

Yamato tardo en reaccionar en menos de un segundo cuando realizo algunos movimientos con sus manos para crear unos seals y hacer que una pared de madera les protegiera del ataque. La protección café se extendió alrededor de Hinata y él y se cerró por encima de ellos.

Hinata, en cambio, se mantuvo en su posición, sin moverse, un poco asustada de la repentina guerrilla a la que se enfrentaban. Luego de que la pared de madera les protegiera, ésta se levanto del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, preparando su mente analítica. Era hora de dejar atrás a la Hinata sentimental y despertar a la Hinata kunoichi.

Se mantenían en una oscuridad cegadora, no podían ver nada.

― ¡Ay! ¡Yamato-san! –se quejo Hinata ruborizada.

― Perdone, no fue mi intención. –musito Yamato nervioso.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Algún día tendremos que salir de aquí. –exclamo Hinata sin moverse.

― Veamos, -pensó el capitán. –Puedo hacer que retrocedan un poco sacando madera por fuera para ganar espacio pero… aun así son demasiados.

De repente se escucho el viento cortado por un filo de algo. Hinata había sacado su kunai con rapidez y un par de shurikens.

― Hagamos clones de sombras. –sugirió Hinata.

― Pero, ¿peleara? –se preocupo Yamato.

― Desde luego. –contesto un poco ofendida de que el castaño preguntara eso. – ¿Acaso no confía en mí? El ser Hinata no me hace una lisiada. –dijo, molesta.

Yamato se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan sarcástica y rauda de la joven. Recordaba que en situaciones difíciles se ponía más seria y esta no era la excepción, solo que siendo la nueva Hinata, aquella seriedad había incrementado un poco más.

Ambos ninjas hicieron un clon de sombras por separado y Yamato, cuidadosamente, empezó a abrir su barrera. Hinata activo su línea sucesoria y se preparo.

― A nuestra izquierda casi no hay ninjas, utilice su distracción y salgamos por ahí. –dijo la kunoichi.

Yamato asintió. Hizo un par de seals y por fuera, de la tierra brotaron estacas de madera que se lanzaron fieras hacia los aldeanos. Enseguida, quito la barrera de madera y los ninjas salieron corriendo en dirección acordada. Había cuatro aldeanos esperándolos. La Hinata clon lanzo unos shuriken rápidamente, asestando dos de ellos en las rodillas de dos hombres, en cambio Yamato golpeo a uno en la cabeza y al otro lo derribo de una patada.

Siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar a tener un buen espacio. Yamato dejo su jutsu de estacas y entonces, los aldeanos fueron a por ellos.

― Por favor, aún deseo paz y bien… -intento detenerlos el buen Yamato pero solo recibió gritos y amenazas.

En cuanto llegaron los primeros aldeanos, las Hinata's empezaron a atacar con el puño suave ágilmente. Yamato vio que peleaba con delicadeza y finura, vio que parecía solo acariciar rápidamente a sus oponentes pero sabía el gran daño interno al que los estaba sometiendo. Era una forma de pelea de los Hyugas que todo mundo admiraba. Ambos Yamato's se habían quedado embobados viendo la forma de pelear tan pulcra de las Hyugas que tan solo sintieron que de repente la cara se les volteaba como el exorcista, claro, los aldeanos habían aprovechado aquel momento para tomar ventaja y golpearlos.

Los Yamato's se pusieron de pie inmediatamente e hicieron uso total de su concentración para la batalla. Una lluvia de golpes cayó entonces sobre los aldeanos.

La Hinata clon peleaba contra un par de mastodontes cuando, por los lentes que traía uno de ellos, vio que un aldeano estaba por atacarla por detrás cuando…

― Que malos modales. ¿No te enseñaron que no debes atacar por detrás y menos a una señorita? –sentencio Yamato al aldeano dándole un golpe en la quijada. Hinata apenas le pudo dedicar una sonrisa cuando volvió a su pelea.

De pronto, un kunai se incrustó por la parte trasera de la cabeza de alguien, el punto ciego de un Hyuga. Hinata cayó en batalla enseguida.

Yamato y el clon miraron a la única Hinata con miedo.

― Era el clon. –contesto la chica a las miradas de sus compañeros, quienes respiraron aliviados y volvieron a sus batallas.

Enseguida, un corte en la mejilla y un golpe en la quijada. El dolor pareció adormecerle la boca y parte de la mejilla. Hinata, tirada en el piso, se toco la boca y miro sangre en su mano. Observo al aldeano robusto y alto que se acercaba con una espada mediana hacia ella, con una risa de malvado.

― Estas jodida, preciosa. –se burlo.

De repente, un kunai voló hacia su ojo izquierdo del aldeano y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

― Eso es por mi compañera. –dijo Yamato refiriéndose al clon de Hinata. - ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? –Yamato se puso en cuclillas a un lado de ella.

Hinata sintió que de repente se sentía demasiado cansada.

― Creo que… -se toco la mejilla en donde le habían cortado con un kunai. –estaba envenenado.

― Levántate muy cuidadosamente. –un aldeano le había puesto un kunai en el cuello a Yamato, inclinándose hacia él.

Hinata uso todas sus fuerzas y se levanto para cerrar uno de los conductos principales de chakra que se hallaba en el pecho del sujeto. Enseguida, el hombre cayo lastimado y Yamato lo remato con una patada.

De nuevo, Yamato se arrodillo junto a Hinata.

― ¿Faltan muchos? –pregunto Hinata ya con la voz media ronca y seca.

― Sí, pero he creado un clon mas, ellos los están conteniendo. –le informo. –Debo traer por aquí algún antídoto. –dijo, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su chaleco verde, observando con desesperación los labios amoratados de Hinata.

― No creímos que fueran tan fuertes, ¿nee, Yamato? –sonrió débilmente, mirándolo con los ojos ya medio cerrados.

― Hinata, no mueras. –le suplico consternado.

― ¡Tenemos ayuda, Yamato! –le informo uno de sus clones. Yamato volteo para ver de quien se trataba y luego volvió su rostro a la pálida muchacha.

― Voy a buscar ayuda pero por favor… Hinata, ¿me oyes? ¡Hinata!

.

..

..

.

― ¡HINATA! –Gritaba Tsunade como loca por las calles de Konoha.

― ¡Tsunade-sama, debe tranquilizarse! –decía Sakura intentando detener a su mentora de actuar como una autentica madre histérica.

― ¿Cómo puedo detenerme sabiendo que Hinata está desaparecida? No está con los Hyugas, revise cada rincón de la mansión yo misma, no está con Genma ni Naruto, no está en Ichiraku, ¡no está en ninguna parte! ¡no dejo rastro de chakra! –decía la rubia cuando, de pronto, Kakashi se cruzo en su camino mientras leía su característico librito pervertido. Tsunade, al verlo, se quedo muda.

― ¿Tsunade-sa…? –Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada que Tsunade le dirigía a su peliplateado sensei.

― ¡TU! –La rubia fue tras Kakashi y con ambas manos le ahorcaba del cuello, zarandeándolo salvajemente ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura. –Dime que sabes donde esta Hinata, ¡tú y solo tú eres el único capaz de adivinar el pensamiento femenino debido a los libros que lees! … ara… -Tsunade lo soltó y el pobre Kakashi cayó al suelo. - ¿Yamato no está contigo?

― Es obvio que no. –dijo, con expresión cansada y tosiendo un par de veces.

― Pero… -y entonces, Tsunade lo comprendió todo. Sintió su sangre hervir como cien volcanes en erupción. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó los puños tan fuerte que Sakura pensó que se iba a quebrar los dedos. –Juro que te matare, Yamato.

.

..

..

.

Su conciencia despertó, mas no sus ojos aperlados. Escuchaba un par de voces lejanas. Una era de Yamato y la otra era de… una mujer… sí, era de Kurenai-sensei pero, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Lentamente abrió sus ojos lilas y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yamato.

― ¿Estás bien? –pregunto con tranquilidad, no estaba preocupado, sabía que Hinata estaba sana completamente.

― Si estás conmigo, sí. –exclamo con una media sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos sin percatarse de lo sorprendido que había dejado a Yamato al decir aquello. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Esos ninjas nos atacaron?

― No. –contesto el ninja.

― ¿No? –repitió Hinata, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Entonces hay que volver.

― No querrás ir ahí. –escucho la voz de Kurenai.

Rápidamente Hinata abrió los ojos girando su cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente su sensei estaba ahí, recargada en un árbol, cerca de ella. Al parecer estaban descansando en algún lugar del bosque.

― ¿Q-que ha dicho, Kurenai-sensei? –pregunto Hinata confundida, levantando medio cuerpo.

― Kurenai-san dejo esa aldea pintada de rojo. –contesto Yamato. –Sabe a lo que me refiero, Hinata-sama.

La aldea de la Luna ya no existía.

Era la primera vez que Hinata veía a Kurenai tan mordaz, tan seria y distante, con expresión sumamente fría. Yamato parecía notarlo también.

Hinata noto algo nuevo en aquella escena, Yamato se mantenía a un lado de ella como un perro guardián celoso, a cada movimiento que hacía Kurenai, Yamato parecía ponerse tenso y en posición de ataque, todo esto, dejando a Hinata siempre detrás de él.

¿Por qué la protegía tanto?

Sabía que Yamato siempre se preocupaba por ella pero… actuaba como si la protegiera de una asesina experta.

¿Qué es lo que había visto Yamato? ¿Cómo había acabado con los aldeanos?

― Esta amaneciendo. –Kurenai levanto la vista. –Deberíamos empezar el camino de regreso. –musito y se levanto después, caminando por sí sola sin esperar a nadie.

Hinata enseguida se levanto. Yamato le tomo los brazos para ayudarle y repentinamente, Hinata sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer sus brazos.

― Vamos a casa, Hinata. –la insto a que caminara empujándola levemente por la espalda con su mano.

― Yamato-san… -hablo pero el shinobi la interrumpió de inmediato.

― Solo déjalo en Yamato, por favor. –insistió sin verla. Hinata lo observo, parecía demasiado serio.

― Ah, h-hai. ¿Kurenai-sensei…? Esto, ¿ella hizo algo que lo asusto? –pregunto con nerviosismo.

Yamato bajo la mirada hacia ella, sin detenerse en el camino. Simplemente le revolvió ligeramente los cabellos y le paso un brazo por los hombros, continuando sin decir nada.

La joven sintió la mano de Yamato rozar su hombro desnudo. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

"_Te quiero, Yamato."_ confesó mentalmente. "No quiero volver a ponerte en peligro. Me siento tan mal conmigo misma."

De repente sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y no reparo en detenerse. Le abrazo de lado, sin dejar de caminar junto a él y Yamato solo se limito a ponerle una mano en la espalda.

Ambos saben que hay algo entre ellos. Yamato sabe que cuando Hinata recupere la memoria, ella será total y absolutamente para él, está seguro de eso, solo es cuestión de esperar y por suerte, a Yamato se le da muy bien la paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias de corazón a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, también así a los que guardan este fanfic como Follow o Favs, chicos y chicas, este fanfic es por y para ustedes!<strong>

**Me siento sentimental al recordar que este fanfic, de principio, no era para hacerlo largo y con ya tantos capítulos, sino que iba a quedarse como un two-shot, pero, gracias a ustedes he llegado hasta aquí. Esto suena como a despedida pero no lo es, jaja, realmente no sé si el otro capítulo sea el último porque como ya vieron, la aldea de la luna ya paso a mejor historia. No creo que sobrepase de los 15 capítulos, sería demasiado xD así que no se preocupen. **

**Agradezco a Tsukihime Kou y a Ahidis Black por sus reviews tan amables. **

**¡Todos cuídense, nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Recordar

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Wow, hace mucho que no ponía disclaimer, jaja. No es el capítulo final. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Recordar<strong>

…**..**

Estaban cerca de la aldea, podían sentir un grupo de chakra en la entrada norte de Konoha. Al ir subiendo poco a poco la colina se encaminaron por un sendero recto que les dejaba ver, a lo lejos, al grupo de ninjas que los esperaba para recibirlos. Ahí estaban Kiba y Naruto, visiblemente preocupados al igual que Neji y Hanabi. También estaba Ino junto a Shikamaru y , quien traía en brazos al pequeño Asuma-chan, Anko; preocupada por su amiga Kurenai, Kakashi; no podía faltar, una Tsunade que estaba conteniendo toda su furia para no ir a matar a Yamato y por último, estaba Genma Shiranui.

Aún faltaba un tramo para llegar. Las miradas de Yamato y Hinata coincidieron de repente. El shinobi le dedico una media sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció muy sexy, por lo que se sonrojo visiblemente y volvió su vista al camino. Ambos iban juntos, y Yamato sin perder la ocasión de causarle una posible molestia a Genma, rozo su mano con la de Hinata, una, dos, y a la tercera vez le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata apretó suavemente la mano de Yamato, se sentía tan bien en compañía de aquel ninja, posiblemente estaba roja como un tomate porque seguramente sus amigos les estarían viendo, posiblemente también se desmayaría pero no le soltaría la mano ni por un segundo, no ella.

― ¡AKAMARU! –Grito Kiba con toda la fuerza que le permitió su garganta y corrió, al igual que su perro, a encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

― ¿Hinata esta sujetando la mano de Yamato? –Naruto hizo visor con las manos, intentando ver mejor a lo lejos.

― Claro que no –respondió Tsunade enojada. –Es Yamato quien aprisiona la mano de ella.

Al escuchar a la Hokage, los presentes derramaron una gotita por su frente, incrédulos de lo que la maternidad le había causado a la rubia.

― ¿Y qué si lo hacen? –intervino Kakashi, sonriendo. –Se ven lindos juntos, ¿no cree…? –Enseguida, Tsunade uso su fuerza bruta y lo callo de un golpe en la cara.

― ¿Alguien más quiere dar su opinión? –pregunto Tsunade, pero nadie dijo nada.

Al estar frente a la puerta de entrada, lo primero que Hinata vio fue a Neji y Hanabi, la última viéndola con ojos esperanzados de que pudiera recordarla aunque fuera un poco. Mientras Neji, como siempre, se hacía el duro.

― Nee-sa… Hinata. –se corrigió Hanabi avergonzada, dando un paso hacia ella.

― Hanabi-chan –sonrió Hinata levemente. – He recordado algunas cosas. –le informo.

― ¿Enserio? –Hanabi saltó, llena de ilusión. – ¿Me has recordado a mí? –la miro fijamente.

― Tú fuiste la primera. –confesó Hinata y su pequeña hermana se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. – ¿Significa que ya somos hermanas otra vez?

― Nunca dejaron de serlo. –musito Neji observándolas con una media sonrisa.

― Gracias por cuidarla, Neji. –dijo Hinata.

― Ay, bueno, ¿ya? ¿Terminaron? –Pregunto Kiba asqueado de la escena que se había formado. –Es mi turno de recibir a Hinata, hazte a un lado, mocosa. –reclamo.

― ¡Es mi hermana, no te la presto! –peleo Hanabi.

― ¡No es tuya!

― Tsunade… -Hinata volteo a verla, dejando la pelea mortal de su hermana y Kiba en segundo plano. –L-lo siento, yo…

― ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? –dijo Tsunade seriamente. Hinata solo atino a bajar la cabeza sin poder verla de frente.

― Perdón. No volveré a darte problemas, lo prometo.

― Bueno, ya, venga, abraza a tu madre. –exclamo Tsunade con una voz más alegre y sonriendo. Hinata también sonrió y la abrazo.

Kurenai las vio con un poco de celos, era inevitable, ella también quería a Hinata como a una hija, por eso fue tras ella la noche que la vio escapar con Yamato, para protegerla. De repente, escucho un carraspeo de hombre y volteo, Shikamaru estaba frente a ella con el bebe.

― Oh, gracias, Shikamaru. –dijo suavemente mientras recibía a su hijo en brazos.

― ¿Estás bien, Kurenai-sensei? –pregunto rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

― Tranquilo, no tengo ningún rasguño. –le aseguro.

Shikamaru volteo a otro lado, encontrándose a Ino aguantándose la risa. El ninja bufó, molesto y a la vez avergonzado. Sin decir nada más, fue hasta Ino, dejando a Kurenai y Asuma-chan siendo recibidos por Anko.

― Wow, Shikamaru, ¿eso es lo mas "romántico" que puedes llegar a ser? –se burlo Ino en secreto. El Nara se hizo el desentendido, escudándose tras su cara de aburrido.

― Kakashi-sempai –se alegro Yamato de verlo. – Al menos tú has venido a recibirme.

― ¿Recibirte? Ah, no –rió un poco. –Yo he venido a recibir a Hinata-chan.

― Yo he venido a recibirlos a los dos –intervino Genma, amablemente.

― A ti nadie te hablo, Shiranui –lo ignoro Yamato.

― ¡Genma! –dijo Hinata caminando hasta él, feliz de verlo. Yamato solo sintió que alguien le daba una patada en el trasero que le bajaba toda la moral.

― ¿Es que nadie vino a recibirme a mí? –se pregunto Yamato.

― NO. –contestó Tsunade fríamente, mirándolo como si él fuera un ratón y ella el gato enorme que movía la cola esperando el momento preciso para comerlo.

― Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama, yo… -intento decir Yamato, pero nada de lo que dijera hubiera detenido a la Hokage.

Dos días y 23 puntadas después, Yamato se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha alegremente. ¿Era él o las personas le sonreían amablemente, las flores parecían saludarlo, los niños parecían más simpáticos que antes y una cancioncilla alegre sonaba en toda Konoha?

― ¡OH! –sin darse tiempo a poner las manos, Yamato tropezó con una piedra que no vio.

― ¿No me digas que no viste que te estaba poniendo el pie? –pregunto Kakashi fingiendo estar asustado, aunque por dentro se estuviera carcajeando.

― Kakashi-sempai –gruño el castaño, levantándose.

― ¿Vas a ver a tu novia?

― ¿EH? ¿Cómo se ha enterado? –Yamato pareció sorprendido.

― Caíste –rió Kakashi.

― No, cayó usted, Kakashi-sempai. –rió Yamato. –Aún no se lo he pedido.

― Vaya, creí que eras listo. Si no te apuras te la van a ganar. Hay muchos en la aldea que le guardan amor secreto.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo quien?

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros.

― Bueno, nos vemos, Kakashi-sempai. –le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió su camino, tarareando una canción que se le había quedado.

Kakashi lo vio irse con una sonrisa nostálgica. Recordaba todo lo que aquellos dos tuvieron que recorrer para aceptar que se querían, Yamato era un buen hombre, mejor que Kakashi, pensaba él y Hinata era una buena chica. Sonrió, confiaba en que Yamato realmente la haría feliz.

― Como yo, Yamato. –musito viéndolo perderse en la lejanía.

**..**

**..**

**.**

Hinata se encontraba dormida en el césped verde y fresco del campo de entrenamiento personal Senju. Había decidido entrenar aquella mañana pero el sol no estaba tan fuerte, solo cálido, así que se le antojo acostarse y descansar un poco, no pudiendo evitar quedarse dormida ante la calma que la rodeaba.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy profundo…

**.**

"—_Tú pretendes matar mi cordura, ¿no? –le dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido y con la voz suave pero llena de acidez. Hiashi la miro desconcertado, a decir verdad, solo esperaba que ella le tuviera miedo como un gatito asustado que era y que acatara sus ordenes sin la menor oposición pero… -¿Quién demonios te crees? Está bien que seas el líder del clan, pero no eres el líder de nuestras vidas, no tienes derecho a tratarnos como basura y no te voy a dar el gusto de que me sigas arrastrando como estúpida. Se acabo, esto definitivamente acaba aquí._

—_Cállate Hinata…_

— _¡No, cállate tú! –grito con furia, esa que tanto había guardado casi toda su vida solo por tenerle miedo. –Es hora de que yo hable. Si me quedo aquí, escuchándote y siguiendo tus ordenes me voy a suicidar, lo digo enserio, y sé que mama no querría eso. Por eso… renuncio al clan Hyuuga."_

**_._**

"_Estaba sentada en una silla de madera frente a la ventana de su blanca habitación._

—_No tengo hambre –le contesto Hinata a su hermana menor sin voltearla a ver._

—_Pero nee-san, no desayunaste esta mañana, tienes que comer. –le dijo preocupada._

—_No me molestes."_

_**_._**_

"― _Kurotsuchi te robo de Konoha, esa es la verdad, dijo que cuando te vio tenías muchos demonios que no te permitían seguir con una vida plena, así que te trajo para que yo te curara. –explicaba la anciana. – En general, te he borrado los malos recuerdos, los que te atormentaban; posiblemente tu apellido sea uno de ellos."_

**.**

"_-¿Dónde estaban? –los recibió Hiashi en la entrada de la mansión con una expresión fría. –Un miembro del clan me ha dicho que los ha visto entrenando, es eso cierto, Hinata?_

_La joven kunoichi se delato antes de siquiera hablar, lucia tan asustada ante la presencia de su padre._

_-Ve adentro, Hinata._

_-Pero… -se atrevió a decir ella._

_-¡Que vayas adentro! –grito enojado y con voz autoritaria."_

**_._**

_Hinata lloraba con fuerza, como si tuviera dos kunais atravesados en el corazón, uno era su padre Hiashi y otro era Yamato. Le dolía su recuerdo al no poder estar con él. Tan solo recordaba los días tranquilos que había tenido con él, sus únicos días tranquilos desde que su madre falleció cuando era muy pequeña. Yamato hacía que el clan Hyuga no importara, hacía que su preocupación por ser más apta para ser la cabeza del clan no fueran tan difícil, él hacía que todo el mundo de Hinata se calmara. _

_El recuerdo de Yamato le afectaba mucho._

_Seguía cobijada con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera reprimía uno que otro gemido que salía de su boca. Todo el clan podía oírla llorar y a ella no le importaba. Se sintió la persona más penosa, miedosa e inservible de todo el mundo. Yamato podía cambiar eso, pero él ya no estaba._

**_._**

" ― _Disculpe mi comportamiento, Hinata-sama, pero está prohibido que las demás personas se enteren de que soy su guardián. Ordenes de su padre, es por su seguridad. –explico._

_-Yamato-san… -hablo con la voz en un hilo viéndolo como un gatito inocente -Perdone._

_-Cuanto ruido, ¿verdad? –exclamo Yamato sonriendo sutilmente._

_Hinata se asusto enseguida de verlo a un lado suyo._

_-Oh, perdone, ¿la asuste, Hinata-sama? –se preocupo._

_-Si –sonrió –Un poco._

_-Lo lamento._

_-No se preocu… un minuto… ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_-Soy su guardián desde hace 3 meses, ¿No se lo dijo su padre?_

_-¿C-como que mi guardián? –se confundió aun mas._

_-Sí, su padre me contrato. Me dijo que usted prefería no verme así que decidí cuidarla en secreto… pero por lo visto usted no sabe nada, Hinata-sama. –dijo entre sorprendido y serio."_

**_._**

Hinata abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Los latidos de su corazón estaban muy acelerados y respiraba con dificultad, como si el mismo oxigeno se resistiera a entrar por su boca. ¿Qué había sido aquello que había pasado tan rápido por su mente? ¿Cuánto había tardado aquella película mental? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco minutos? ¿Minutos?

La joven se levanto a la mitad intentando asimilarlo. Lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, cada momento vivido en el clan Hyuga, cada humillación, los entrenamientos con Neji, a su hermana Hanabi, cada misión que había tenido con el equipo 8; Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru y… Shino. Cada golpe, cada lagrima, cada noche en vela pensando en Naruto alguna vez, cada opresión en el pecho que sentía cuando lo vio junto a Sakura, cada cumpleaños que solo recibía regalos de su equipo ninja, de Hanabi y Neji, solo 5 regalos que le llenaban el corazón de felicidad.

Pero sobre todo, cada momento, sonrisa, conversación, entrenamiento, sentimiento, llanto y silencio que había pasado con su verdadero guardián; Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por leer<strong>.

**También gracias a quienes dejaron review el capítulo pasado; LuKuran, Lau de Gaara (**gracias por leer, muchas gracias por tu review n_n**), Tsukihime Kou y Ahidis Black, a los Favs y Follows. n_n**

**Ahora sí cuenten con que el próximo capítulo es el último. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	15. Guardián eterno

Perdónenme! re-subí este capítulo porque el otro no me gusto mucho, sepan disculparme. Nunca antes se me había dificultado tanto escribir un fanfic jaja

Sé que me tardo horrores actualizando mis fanfics pero ya no volverá a pasar ;) porque? pues porque tengo una nueva regla personal que les quiero compartir a mis amigas escritoras por si les sirve y esa regla es: no subiré ningún fanfic sin antes haberlo terminado en mi ordenador. Y bueno, los dejo con el final, el disclaimer ya se lo saben :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 15: Guardián eterno**

**.**

**.**

El silencio reinaba en el campo de entrenamiento personal del territorio Senju. El viento era aún más callado y la brisa soplaba y revolvía los cabellos de Hinata, quien ahora recuerda todo claramente, como si todo hubiese ocurrido el día de ayer, como si alguien le hubiera metido ese conjunto de recuerdos perdidos en la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Era duro volver a saber que su madre estaba muerta desde hacía tanto tiempo, que su padre la odiaba y que había tenido una vida tan infeliz dentro del clan Hyuuga hasta que Tsunade la recogió… ahora se preguntaba si ella preferiría no haber recordado todo. ¿Olvidarlo todo? Sería reconfortante… entonces ella recuerda a cierto hombre de cabello castaño, el ninja que la protegió y sabe que todo recuerdo malo vale la pena.

– Todo este tiempo… -dijo sin poder creerlo, hablando consigo misma. –Ha sido él quien me salvó… Yamato-san era mi guardián cuando estaba en el clan Hyuga. Estoy… yo estoy… ¿enamorada de él? –se preguntaba a sí misma, estaba realmente confundida con eso. Su duda le preocupaba tanto que no había dado lugar a la vergüenza, a sonrojarse…

"_Corazones conectados"_ aquella frase resonaba incansablemente en la mente de Senju Hinata. Sus corazones habían estado conectados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía culpable de no haber recordado que Yamato había sido su primer guardián, aquella persona por la que sentía _algo._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo aquello justo después de que había reconocido primero a Genma como su guardián en vez de Yamato? ¿Por qué?

Hinata lo quería… le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba su rostro y le gustaba lo bueno y preocupado que podía llegar a ser con los demás, le gustaba lo pacífico que era aquel hombre… ¿una alma similar a la de ella? ¿Tranquila y buena?

Si eso era cierto, la idea de que _"los polos opuestos se atraen"_ sobrevino en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si Yamato y Hinata eran casi iguales? ¿Se aburrirían? ¿No estaban destinados a estar juntos?

– Ohayo, Hinata-sama –saludo un alegre Yamato llegando al campo de entrenamiento personal Senju. Un criado le había indicado el camino, pues él quería ir a verla.

Enseguida se hallaron sentados en el césped del campo de entrenamiento para beber té. Yamato veía lo hermoso que era el territorio Senju muy concentrado y no se daba cuenta de que Hinata lo veía de reojo, nerviosa.

– Yamato.–le habló ella juntando valor para alzar la voz. – Has sido guardián de alguien. –Yamato no supo si se lo había preguntado o si lo había afirmado. Además, ¿le había hablado de _tú_?

– Creo que no la estoy entendiendo, Hinata-sama.

– D-deje eso… deje eso de llamarme "Hinata-sama". –ella frunció levemente el ceño, molesta. El sufijo de _sama_ le recordaba a su frío y estricto padre, le recordaba la distancia y por eso mismo, no quería que Yamato la llamara así. Yamato se sorprendió de verla molesta. Además, ¿había tartamudeado, se había puesto sonrojada y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada?

– Gomen, Hinata. –Se sintió extraño llamarla de forma simple. Yamato no sabía qué pasaba. ¿A dónde quería llegar Hinata? La veía como si fuera a decirle algo importante.

–Yamato… te recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que v-vivimos juntos. –aclaró acalorada.

– ¿Así que tú… –la miró anonado, con los ojos muy abiertos. –…ya lo sabes?

Hinata asintió levemente.

– Ahora sabes quién soy. –susurro Yamato sonriendo levemente sin dejar de verla, aquello le resultaba muy increíble, había esperado tanto el momento en que Hinata recordara todo y ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer.

– Mi ex guardián. –contestó Hinata muy segura.

Yamato se quedó pensando por un momento y luego añadió:

– No -negó Yamato sonriendo. –No puedo ser tu ex guardián porque… no he dejado de serlo nunca… no dejare de serlo jamás. –le explicaba pausadamente mirándola con cariño. – Escucha, pequeña, no se trata de dinero o que Tsunade me obligue… mi protección hacia ti va más allá de eso. Es como si… como si el día en que nos conocimos como guardián y protegida, hubieses tú sellado un pacto en mí que me hace seguirte y protegerte siempre…

Hinata se quedó quieta y en silencio, congelada ante las palabras de aquel hombre que vivía para salvarle la vida. Se sonrojó gravemente pero tomó aire para serenarse y poder decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

– Gracias… siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo. –exclamó con la voz un poco rota porque quería llorar mientas alzaba lentamente su mano izquierda hasta colocarla suavemente en la mejilla del ninja. Su mejilla era áspera pero cálida, lo veía a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos castaños tan buenos… sí, lo quería, quería mucho a ese ninja tan bueno. – Pero… no me gusta mucho la idea de que m-me protejas siempre, Yamato. Pue-puedes salir herido por m-mi culpa. No quiero que tú sufras.

Yamato se quedó sin habla por un momento, ahora Hinata estaba llorando levemente, sus lágrimas cristalinas caían a la par por sus pálidas mejillas. Yamato elevó su mano con el fin de acariciarle una mejilla, pero vaciló y a la mitad del camino, bajó la mano.

– Siempre pensando primero en los demás antes que en ti, Hinata, ne? –la observó Yamato con suavidad. – Aún así, debes entender que los guardianes están para recibir el daño físico de sus protegidos.

– p-pero yo también quiero protegerte. –intervino ella rápidamente.

Yamato sonrió sintiendo una calidez en su corazón cuando Hinata decía aquello, definitivamente era la Hinata que él conocía a bien, la tierna y dulce Hinata que se sonrojaba hasta porque una mosca pasaba por un lado de ella.

– Te prometo esto –dijo Yamato tomándole las manos entre las suyas sin darse cuenta de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. –Si salgo herido por protegerte, me recuperare, lo prometo. No me dejare morir. –le aseguro mirándola sinceramente. –Debo estar vivo para protegerte siempre. Es una promesa, Hinata. Seré tu guardián eterno.

– Es una promesa. –concluyo Hinata uniendo su dedo meñique con el de Yamato. Ambos sonriendo levemente sin poder dejar de mirarse.

Yamato casi pudo perderse en los ojos lilas de Hinata de no ser porque bajó la vista y vio sus labios rosas. Y de repente, un impulso…

Puede que todo desde un principio hubiese sido más rápido si Yamato hubiese obedecido sus impulsos sobre Hinata pero… no, definitivamente no le gustaría que todo aquello por lo que había pasado con ella en aquellos meses fuese sustituido, porque a Yamato le gustaba lo lento, lo rápido casi no se disfrutaba, así que realmente lo fuerte de Yamato era el amor lento.

Y con el impulso sobrevino una inclinación por parte de Yamato, y de la inclinación por parte de Yamato sobrevino una unión de labios, y con la unión de labios sobrevino lo mágico, una chipa eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos cuando se besaron lentamente, aunque al principio casi quietos, después aquel beso se volvió más demandante.

Hinata se devanaba los sesos entre parar para recuperar aire y poder desmayarse a gusto porque estaba totalmente roja, o seguir besando a aquel hombre de labios tan infinitamente deliciosos…

Y de repente… puff!

Yamato puso una cara de susto mortal cuando Hinata cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Y en qué mal momento se había desmayado Senju Hinata. Justo al tiempo en que la puerta del jardín se abrió y por ella apareció Tsunade.

Yamato sintió que de repente se sentía expuesto ante la mirada de cazador que le dedico Tsunade cuando lo vio sosteniendo de manera dudosa a su hija Hinata.

– ¡¿Que le hiciste?! –Tsunade se abalanzo sobre él un segundo después de que Yamato colocase a Hinata recostada en el césped; a salvo. Fue entonces cuando a Yamato recibió la paliza de su vida que nunca iba a olvidar. Él no sabía que era la primera paliza de muchas que su santa suegra le daría por profanar a su hija.

* * *

><p>– Arigato. –musito Kurenai cuando Shikamaru se ofreció a cargar a Asuma mientras ayudaba a la sensei a hacer las compras. Asuma-chan inmediatamente se acomodo en el pecho de Shikamaru y lo abrazó, cerrando sus ojitos porque tenía mucho sueño. A Kurenai la escena le conmovió pero antes de que el joven ninja la mirara, ella se volteo a ver hacia el puesto de manzanas, sonrojada.<p>

Shikamaru hacía mucho que se había dejado de sentir incómodo o hasta pecador respecto a sus sentimientos para con Kurenai después de que su best friend Ino había estado observando a Yuhi Kurenai por un tiempo y así le había confirmado a Shikamaru que él ponía nerviosa a Kurenai, lo que significaba y afirmaba que a Kurenai le agradaba Shikamaru, o dejaba de llamarse Yamanaka Ino.

Al principio el joven ninja pasó muchos días enteros en la tumba de su sensei, lamentándose, pidiéndole perdón, torturándose a sí mismo hasta que un día Konohamaru lo encontró allí, llorando como una nenaza en la tumba Sarutobi. Aún recordaba las palabras de ese chico tonto: _¿Y tan solo lloras por eso? ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Por qué crees que mi tío se enfadaría porque un ninja como tú se hiciera cargo de su familia y la protegiera? Yo creo que donde quiera que este mi tío ahora, estaría más tranquilo al saber que Nara Shikamaru será el que ahora cuide a Kurenai-san y a Asuma-chan._

Shikamaru no recordaba cómo fue que le había confesado todos sus temores a ese mocoso, y bueno, no quería recordarlo y sentirse ridículo, pero ahora sentía que gracias a eso, y de que por supuesto también había pasado horas hablando con Shikaku, había decidido dejarse llevar, que pasara lo que pasara, Shikamaru sabía que él y solo él siempre sería el primero en estar ahí cuando Asuma-chan o Kurenai necesitaran algo. Él era el guardián de ellos.

* * *

><p>Realmente resultaba un mal sueño encontrar a Hiashi en la puerta principal de los territorios Senju. Tsunade le había abierto la puerta porque casualmente iba rumbo a la torre Hokage.<p>

– ¿Y tú como qué haces aquí? –Tsunade lo escruto con los ojos.

– Quiero ver a mi hija.

– ¿Cuál hija? Que yo sepa Hanabi debe estar en la mansión…

– Me refiero a Hinata. –aclaró Hiashi sin perder la paciencia, al parecer traía el rabo entre las patas. Últimamente había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado con su primogénita.

– ¿A Hinata? –Tsunade rió falsamente por dos segundos. –Ella es MI hija, por si lo olvidas, ella hace algunos días pasó a ser oficialmente Senju Hinata. Ya arreglé el papeleo.

– Está bien. Tienes mi permiso para que Hinata use las técnicas Hyuga… yo… -sonrió levemente. –Quiero verla convertida en una gran kunoichi.

Tsunade no se tragó aquello, aunque Hiashi estuviera siendo sincero. La rubia mantenía una expresión sumamente fría para con Hiashi.

– No te preocupes, Hinata aprenderá nuevas técnicas que poco a poco le servirán más que las técnicas Hyuga. –le aseguró Tsunade sin un ápice de humor.

– Entiendo que me odias. –le dijo Hiashi. Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina para quedarse a escuchar a un extrañamente sentimental Hiashi. –Y que odias la forma en la que he estado manejando el clan Hyuga. Bueno, dale una buena noticia a Hinata de mi parte, por favor. –Tsunade se encogió de hombros, en señal de que daba igual. –Dentro de tres días renunciare como cabeza del clan, por lo que, en tres días, Hyuga Neji será nombrado el nuevo líder del clan.

Los ojos de la Godaime casi se salieron de sí, pero logró guardar la compostura.

– Eso es algo muy bueno, Hiashi. Ese chico traerá mejores cosas para el clan. –opino ella.

– Lo sé. –Hiashi sonrió abiertamente y hasta se permitió reír. –Será divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>res meses después:

– ¿Kunais envenenados? –preguntaba Tsunade.

– Listo. –contestó visiblemente fastidiada. Habían repasado la lista un monton de veces.

– ¿Mochila?

– Listo.

– ¿Víveres?

– Listo.

– ¿Preservativos?

– Lis… ¡oka-san! –se sonrojo Hinata abruptamente mientras Tsunade se echaba a reír. Su relación madre-hija se había fortalecido mucho en los últimos meses.

La misma Godaime había estado entrenando a Hinata en las artes Senju para que fuera reincorporada como kunoichi, de hecho, aquel día era su primer misión en mucho tiempo. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no así Tsunade. Los otros dos compañeros de equipo eran Kiba y Yamato. La rubia sabía que esos dos morirían por Hinata en un segundo sin pensarlo. Además, la misión no estaba tan difícil.

– Oka-san… yo… -tartamudeó Hinata.

– Estas nerviosa porque en la misión adjunte a Yamato. –adivino Tsunade.

– Sí… y…

– No han hablado tranquilamente desde que los encontré besándose. –volvió a adivinar Tsunade. Hinata la vio un poco asustada de que acertara todo. –Vaya, esto de la maternidad se me da muy bien. –se felicito la rubia.

– No sé qué hacer. –confesó. –Yo creí que después d-de eso… t-todo sería más fácil.

– Hinata mía –susurro Tsunade. –El amor no es fácil, cariño.

– Lo sé, pero… Yamato-san no me ha-habla como antes. –se entristeció un poco.

– Tal vez él sienta que de alguna manera te faltó al respeto.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tu crees eso?

– Sí, mira… lo que pasa es que… ¡ah, qué diablos! Ayer le pregunte por qué no te hablaba y me dijo que era porque sintió que te falto al respeto, además, me dijo que no quisiera meterte en problemas. Él te quiere, se le nota, pero Yamato siempre ha sido un hombre con la lealtad y la reputación por delante, y eso, querida mía, lo tiene muy bien puesto sobre ti. Me refiero a que, su lealtad la tienes y la tendrás, y también busca cuidar tu reputación, a él le preocupa que te vean tanto tiempo con un hombre mayor que tú.

Hinata pensó por un momento. La frase volvió a resonar: _"corazones conectados"._

* * *

><p>La misión inicio cuando los tres salieron por la puerta norte. Ojos lilas y castaños se encontraron enseguida. La misión… la misión…<p>

"– _Así no. –Hinata rió abiertamente mientras sostenía entre sus manos un ramo de flores silvestres que junto a Yamato habían recolectado en el bosque hasta hacer un montoncito._

– _Esto es demasiado difícil. –Yamato podía ser un gran ninja, pero distaba mucho de practicar bien el ikebana. Algo que a Hinata se le daba muy bien, era algo que toda kunoichi debía saber._

– _Intenta poner las rojas primero. –le recomendó Hinata, divertida. No tartamudeaba con Yamato, excepto en algunas ocasiones que la hacían sonrojar._

_Ella era hermosa. Pero… Yamato tenía tan mala suerte porque para colmo, Tsunade había llegado alegremente con un conjunto de flores para arreglar junto a su hija y el novio de ésta, planeaba practicar un poco el ikebana junto a los tortolos… bueno EN medio de los tórtolos para ser exacta, cuando enseguida vio tan indecente escena y las flores se hicieron polvo en sus manos._

– _¡YAMATO! –grito ferozmente la Godaime casi desgarrándose la garganta y corrió hacia él, cazándolo cuál rata de alcantarilla lo veía en sus ojos._

– _¡Oka-san! –reclamo Hinata corriendo tras ellos para intentar detener aquella masacre y que su Yamato no acabara otro mes en el hospital. – ¡Oka-san, detente!_

– _¡Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre los besos fuera del matrimonio! –grito Tsunade seriamente y, juntando chakra en su puño, la Hokage mando volar a Yamato hasta Ichiraku Ramen donde cayó estrepitosamente a un lado del establecimiento._

_Naruto, Iruka y Kakashi se hallaban comiendo en Ichiraku cuando, aburridos de la misma rutina, voltearon atrás para ver a Yamato con la cara en el suelo, lleno de golpes y chichones._

– _Nee, Yamato-taicho, volviste a besar a Hinata-chan, ne? –dijo Naruto aburrido de ver eso todos los viernes._

– _Caray, quien diría que Tsunade-sama era mil veces peor como suegra que Hiashi como suegro –acoto Yamato sobándose, levantándose con gran dificultad."_

– …ta? ¿Hinata? –volvió a llamarla Yamato viéndola con curiosidad.

– ¿Eh? –musito volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué había sido aquella escena en su mente?

– ¿Te sientes bien, Hinata? –le pregunto Kiba. –Te vez como ida de este mundo.

– No pasa nada, Kiba-kun. –le aseguro y Yamato; como líder del equipo, ordeno reanudar la caminata.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Parecía feliz con Yamato.

¿Qué le sucedía a su cabeza? De repente, otra escena tomo forma en su mente sin que ella lo deseara.

"– _Vas a usarla. –le aseguro Shino mientras estaban en una habitación blanca, sin muebles, sin límites._

– _¡Shino-kun! –grito ella, llorando. –Eres tú…_

– _Vas a usarla. –repitió Shino._

– _¿De qué hablas, Shino-kun? –pregunto ella._

– _La piedra que levanta muertos, la piedra que desciende de la luna… la piedra lunar._

– _Shino-kun…"_

– ¡Emboscada! –grito Yamato, haciendo que Hinata regresara a la realidad…

– ¡HINATAA! –grito Kiba con fuerza.

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron enseguida. La sangre roja exploto.

La misión… la misión…

La piedra lunar…

– Y-yamato… -susurro Hinata horrorizada.

El ninja recibió el impacto de la Rasen Shuriken que iba directo a la chica de ojos lilas, el arma había perforado su abdomen, uno de las puntas salía ensangrentada por detrás de Yamato.

El ninja no cayó, ni siquiera se quejo del dolor por un segundo. Con su mokuton atrapo a los ninjas asesinos hábilmente. Kiba y Akamaru se prepararon para darles el golpe final.

– ¿Estás bien, Hinata? –Yamato volteó hacia ella, ensangrentado, alcanzo a terminar su pregunta antes de que tosiera sangre y cayera de rodillas.

– ¡Yamato! –Hinata se coloco a un lado de él. –No puede estar pasando esto… -lloró, afligida. –No a ti. No, Yamato, no debiste protegerme… no…

– Esta bien. Recuerda que te dije que los guardianes están para recibir el daño físico de sus protegidas. –le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, con una calidez que buscaba reconfortar a Hinata, pero no lo logro.

– Baka… No quería que murieras por mí. –musito mientras lloraba. –Eres importante para mí… tú me sacaste de la oscuridad… tú fuiste mi amigo cuando más lo necesitaba… tu siempre me proteges… ¡Yamato, no quiero que mueras!

Kiba miraba todo aquello guardando su distancia. No podían hacer nada por el capitán Yamato, estaban en territorio enemigo, muy muy lejos de Konohagakure.

– Hinata… perdón, prometí que no iba a morirme. Pero… –se mantenía en de rodillas pero la debilidad lo alcanzó y cayó de lado, cuidando de soltar el alarido de dolor más silencioso que pudo. Tenía el abdomen destrozado. –Pero estoy feliz de morir protegiéndote. Quisiera ser tu guardián un poco más.

– Yamato. –las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y salían rápidamente bajando por sus mejillas pálidas. –Abre los ojos. Por favor abre los ojos… -pero Yamato no hizo caso. Hinata sollozo con fuerza y se inclino, poniendo su rostro contra el pecho de Yamato.

En su mente veía como la escena pasada que había danzado en su cabeza, desaparecía poco a poco dejando una fría niebla. Yamato no tenía futuro.

"_Corazones conectados"_ la frase volvió a aflorar en su mente.

– Quisiera estar en tu lugar. –Hinata levanto la cabeza, ya las lagrimas no le salían más, pero aún así estaba destrozada. –El destino nunca ha sido muy bueno conmigo, ¿verdad? –argumento con tristeza.

Y una piedra brillo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Hinata. Una luz blanca que podía llegar a cegar. Hinata la saco y vio que era la piedra que le había dado la anciana de Tsukigakure. La piedra con la que se planteaba a quién revivir, la piedra que una vez quiso usar Kurenai para revivir a Asuma. Nadie pedía a qué persona revivir, era la piedra quien elegía.

La luz blanca se movió rápidamente de la mano de Hinata y se coloco sobre el corazón de Yamato. La luz emitió un brillo espectacular que Kiba, Akamaru y Hinata tuvieron que taparse los ojos, y en tan solo un segundo, la luz menguo completamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolían. Sus orbes entornaron la herida mortal de Yamato… ¿eh? No había herida alguna ahí, ni un solo rastro de sangre. La mirada de la joven subió hasta encontrarse con unos ojos medio abiertos.

Observo que Hinata lo veía con gran estupefacción.

– ¿Hinata? –enarco una ceja. – ¿No estoy muerto? –se miro.

"_Es una promesa, Hinata. Seré tu guardián eterno."_, recordó lo que le había dicho Yamato… no, su guardián, su guardián eterno.

Cuando Hinata salió de su estupor, abrazo a Yamato rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

– No, no estás muerto. –le susurro con dulzura, abrazándolo con más fuerza. – Nos une un lazo que… eterno es. Romperé el hechizo que me ha dado el destino; mi mala suerte, y ya no tendremos que escapar de los problemas. –le prometía.

– ¿Qué? –inquirió Yamato, confundido.

– Nada. Te amo, Yamato.

La escena futura que había visto Hinata desaparecer, poco a poco regreso a ser la misma, el futuro de Yamato estaba seguro, por ahora.

El ninja solo supo levantar sus brazos y abrazar a Hinata también.

– Hinata, tus palabras me dan fuerza, las llevaré por siempre en mi corazón, día tras día. Eres como un hada azul, me has dado una razón para sobrevivir. Yo también te amo, mi hada azul.

Él era el guardián eterno, el que siempre iba amar a Hinata, el que siempre la iba a rescatar, el único que entendía sus sentimientos, el único que tenía el corazón conectado con ella, el único que podía mantener seguro el corazón de un hada azul como Hinata.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review alguna vez, a los follows, a los favs, a los views...<strong>

**Dark-riza, Tsukihime Kou (muchas gracias por tus reviews, de veras que siempre me animabas a escribir!), sasuhinakushinata, Ahidis Black, Lau de Gaara, Okashira janet, Zettai Kareshi, LuKuran, SaiHinaForever, Des, maribelteka, Yumi Hatake.**

**Un poco más a quienes me dejaron review antes: Tsukihime Kou, Ahidis Black.**

**Cuídense ****y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
